Digital Redemption: Sasuke's Awakening
by Wolf's Honour
Summary: After nearly killing Naruto at the Valley of the End, Sasuke wonders in the dark, seeking redemption. He is given a chance by a mysterious entity that sends him to the Digital World with a Blue Card, telling him " This is your story..." Update: Every other Saturday
1. The Offer

**_Digital Redemption: Sasuke's Awakening_**

_Ch.001-The Offer_

Written by **_Wolf's Honour_**

**Summary:**_After nearly killing Naruto at the Valley of the End, Sasuke wonders in the dark in despair. Seeking a way to redeem himself, he meets a mysterious entity that sends him to the Digital World with a Blue Card, telling him "This is your story..." In an unknown dimension so much different from his own, Sasuke will find his destiny intertwined with three young Tamers. Will he succeed or be consumed by his own darkness?_

**Thank You Note: Thanks for the beta-read ****_Sacrowhunter_****. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon. Naruto is owned and licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, TV Tokyo and Aniplex. Digimon is owned and licensed by Toei Animation and Creative Commons. Please support the official releases.**

**'* * *'**

Sunset...

There was a somewhat surreal feeling from the sun as it fell, the final rays of the day illuminating the outlines of the city.

A city that, like many across the world, was currently under siege. Invaded and ever so slowly being consumed by the giant mass of red that occupied Downtown Shinjuku. Its sole purpose was only to eliminate what it deemed too intelligent to continue to exist. It was sad that a program only meant to eliminate rogue data was now slowly exterminating all of mankind and the digital world.

Sasuke Uchiha stood atop a building, watching the red mass feast. He hid his face from the other Tamers behind him, their digital partners stood at their sides. He knew that if they saw the worry on his face than all they would feel was fear and pain. Some considered him to be calm, even indifferent, in the face of danger. Others thought him arrogant, and they weren't wrong. But he also knew his attitude had given them the courage to continue forward.

Nobody knew that deep down, he actually feared for their lives.

He and his comrades had faced many trials, each one more difficult than the last. But for the first time since his return from the Digital World, Sasuke had a hidden feeling of dread, an absolute fear that they would not be able to overcome this threat.

And so he watched. He watched as the red mass slowly swallowed more of Shinjuku. The gleaming sunset behind it illuminated the sky with a tinge of dark crimson red.

He couldn't help but wonder if this was happening to his home as well. And if so, were his former comrades fighting for their very lives in the face of extermination, defiantly trying to halt this catastrophe from consuming anymore of their homeland? The very thoughts only served to make his dread and doubt grow deeper.

He felt a tug on his jacket; the Uchiha looked down to his right, seeing his partner's determined eyes. He could feel the defiance and power coming from his digital partner and slowly he felt his own doubts begin to lower. Ironic how digimon got their strength from their Tamer's emotions and here he was getting a boost from his own digimon.

Petting his partner's head, Sasuke found himself able to form a rather small smile.

_"Listen to my story..."_

He felt the other Tamers turn their gaze at him when he spoke and met their gaze with his own.

_"This... may be our last chance..."_

_**'* * *'**_

**Digital Redemption: Sasuke's Awakening**

**'* * *'**

The Valley of the End, a river valley that lies near the border of the Land of Fire and next to the Land of Sound. Some in the Land of Fire simply knew it by the name of the Final Valley, a valley with no real significance or purpose, formed over the years in the civil wars and before the ninja system was established. To others, especially those in Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, it was a memorial. A site of a terrible and brutal battle between the founders of their great and mighty village and the battle had twisted the landscape so thoroughly that in the aftermath a valley had been created.

Some decades later, sculptors hired by Konoha's Sandaime Hokage, had created statues of the two founders of the village, in honor of them both and of the battle that had been fought there. After they had completed their work, the Sandaime named the site the Valley of the End, to signify the end of an era and the beginnings of a new one.

Yet, like all people know, regardless of the outcome, in the end...

**_"Chidori!"_**

**_"Rasengan!"_**

History always found a way to repeat itself.

As the two signature jutsu of Sasuke and Naruto collided, streams of blue and red chakra circled around them, forming a condensed purple ball of chakra that enveloped them. Within the ball, the Uchiha saw an opening, lifting his free right hand before stabbing it into Naruto's chest. Wincing from the sudden pain, Naruto released his Rasengan before using his clawed right hand to slash the center of the Konoha headband that Sasuke wore.

The ball of purple chakra began to expand as it turned black, pushing against the lower carved stone of the statues, causing them to crumble as the waterfall between them fell heavily on the ball. The water was repelled as a white light slowly glowed from with the ball of chakra, continuing to grow until it engulfed the entirety of the condensed chakra and exploded in a mass ray of light.

As the light died down, the form of Sasuke Uchiha could be found standing over the unconscious form of Naruto Uzumaki, his wound bleeding badly and not showing signs of recovering.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said quietly to himself as he stared down at his opponent.

"I'm… I am..." However before he could continue he felt a drop on his face and looked up to find the sky opening up into a downpour.

_'What have I done...? Was this really worth it all? A vendetta that claims the lives of my comrades... isn't worth anything at-'_

Sasuke's train of thought was halted as an irrevocably powerful pain struck his left shoulder. He grabbed it out of reflex before he collapsed to his knees in pain, coughing up a small amount of blood. Sasuke stayed there for a moment, digesting the aftermath of what had transpired here before getting up off the ground and slowly walking away through the surrounding forest into the darkness. He looked back only once before turning away from the life he once knew and wondered further in to the darkness.

Inside his mind, he felt his desire for vengeance fade, slipping further and further away from him with each step he took. The only things on his mind were Naruto and the others that had come after him and what they had gone through to try to save him... only to fail. He tried to grasp the burning flame he had mustered for killing his brother but even that slipped away from him. He looked up to the sky and suddenly felt nothing. He had nothing left to him . . . and now he even felt like giving up on Orochimaru.

He finally stopped mid stride in the middle of the dark forest and once again fell to his knees, a lone tear falling from his eye before he lost consciousness, only four words escaping his lips.

"What . . . have I done?"

**'* * *'**

Sasuke opened his eyes and felt himself lying on the ground, the grass underneath his cheek startled him because he clearly recalled hitting the dirt of the forest floor before passing out. He sat up and scanned the area, noticing no trees at all. There was only darkness for miles.

He stood up and attempted to activate his Kekkei Genkai, the infamous _Sharingan,_ to see if this was a genjutsu but found himself unable to do so. "What the heck? Where am I?"

**_"A plane that is not familiar to you, yet you know it best of all . . . "_**

Hearing this strange voice ring throughout his head, Sasuke instinctively went for his kunai but found that his holster was gone, along with all his shinobi gear. Growling the Uchiha glared around himself trying to find the unknown voice. "Who are you and where are my weapons?"

**_"You will not need them . . . I simply wish to talk."_**

Sasuke snarled. "I'm not in a talking mood right. How about you show yourself and tell me where the heck I am!"

**_"Do you seek redemption for what you have done?"_**

Sasuke arched an eyebrow as he tried to find the origin of the voice but to no avail. "What do you mean?"

**_"Do you seek redemption for the pain you brought onto your fellow comrades . . . and for nearly killing your only friend?"_**

Sasuke's glare disappeared as he found himself at a loss. "How do you know about what I've done?"

**_"You were betrayed by your closest relative at a young age and manipulated into surrendering to your hate and anger. In turn it made you not only stronger but weak as well. You failed to trust yourself or your comrades, and eventually even turned on them. Now you reside in the darkness, filled with regrets and completely alone."_**

Sasuke felt every word the voice spoke hit him in his heart. He did not say anything because what the voice said was true. He was alone now and had no idea how to make up for what he'd done. ". . . Why are you saying this?"

**_"I am offering you another path . . . a path which will grant your deepest wish."_**

"My deepest wish?" Sasuke echoed, looking up into the black sky. "What do you mean?"

**_"There is another realm similar to this one, yet entirely different all the same. It will soon bear witness to immense tragedy and pain, things that will eventually lead to its destruction."_**

"Another realm?" As Sasuke said that, a blue light began to shine on the opposite side of the grass field. Sasuke covered his eyes before he stared into it, feeling something warm and embracing coming from it.

**_"You have a grand power. A power that lies dormant inside of you . . . a power that can save both your world and others from the coming disaster. Should you accept my proposal, go to the blue light in front of you and you shall begin your journey . . ."_**

Another light began to shine behind him, this one cold and dark. It felt reminiscent to the feeling of hatred and anger he held for his brother.

**_"If you do not wish to redeem yourself and continue on your path of vengeance, go to the light behind you. You will forget everything that has transpired here and will never hear from me again. The choice is yours to make, Uchiha Sasuke."_**

At first Sasuke began making his way for the light behind him. He thought that by doing so he wouldn't get dragged into whatever chaos the voice was trying to lead him into. He thought by doing so he would be able to re-ignite the burning hatred he had for his brother, Uchiha Itachi.

Yet, just as he was about to grasp the light only two inches in front of him, he hesitated.

Was that what he really wanted? Was that his deepest desire? To kill and only bring more hatred into his world? It was where he belonged . . . it was his home. He had sworn himself to the life of an Avenger. His vendetta was his reason for living . . .

Or was it?

Slowly, he looked over his shoulder to the blue light that was a hundred yards away from him. Even though he was at the opposite edge of the grass field he could still feel the radiant warmth coming from the light.

It was like how the sun felt, no matter how far away it really was the warmth was still there.

If he did take the voice's offer, he'd be involved in affairs that did not involve him in the slightest. He would have no idea where he was or what he was getting himself into; for all he knew he could end up on a world filled with talking monsters that battled each other for a living like Naruto had said one night during a mission.

At odds with himself, Sasuke sighed and looked up to the black sky again with the same scowling expression he was known for. "Just tell me one thing . . . if I accept your offer . . . if I go to this dimension . . . will I ever be able to return to my own?"

**_"That is something only time can tell you, Sasuke."_**

'_Well that was extremely helpful.'_Sighing deeply, Sasuke turned to the light inches away from him once more before pulling his hand back much to his brain's mental protest. He pivoted on his heel and began to walk toward the blue light.

_'I'm not turning away . . .'_

The Uchiha found himself standing in front of the light a couple moments later and he reached out for it with his right hand, grasping the light. A strong wind enveloped Sasuke and within seconds the gust died down just as quickly as it had come.

**_"This is it . . ."_**

The Uchiha found that he was holding a glowing, metallic looking blue card with a yellow D in the center with a pixilated dinosaur coming out of it. "Just what the heck is this thing?" Sasuke asked as he inspected the card.

**_"This is your story . . ."_**

Before he could even bother to ask what the voice meant by that vague statement, the card began to glow brightly once more in his hand, enveloping Sasuke in a flash of light. "What now?" he yelled out before he felt himself fade away into the light. Just as he faded, Sasuke heard the voice speak, sounding more like a whisper than anything else.

**_"Your chance at redemption begins here, Uchiha Sasuke."_**

**'* * *'**

As Kakashi and Pakkun were about to leave with Naruto back to Konoha, the jounin turned around and looked up to see a large flash of light glow from the opposite forest leading to the Land of Sound's Otogakure no Sato. His eye widened when a pillar of light shot up into the sky and then disappeared in the heavens.

Pakkun stared into the sky like his life had just flashed before his eyes. "What in Kami's name was that?"

Kakashi continued to stare in the direction of the pillar of light, blinking his only visibly eye twice. He looked over his shoulder at the injured genin on his back and then shrugged in indifference. "...Nothing we should worry about. Let's go Pakkun."

"You don't think that Sasuke was in that light . . . do you?"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder, staring at the source of the light for a brief moment before turning away for Konoha. "If it was, then I'm sure he just got lost on the road of life."

**'* * *'**

**AN: **_To anyone who has not figured it out by now, this is a NarutoxDigimon X-Over. I've been getting back into old anime I watched as a kid growing up and found Digimon to be all in my head now. I've been reading Digimon fanfictions like crazy and had the urge to write one about Sasuke._

_Anyways _**_REVIEW _**_and tell me what you think._

**_Edited by Sacrowhunter:_**_May 13, 2013_


	2. The Encounter

_**Digital Redemption: Sasuke's Awakening**_

_Ch.002- The Encounter with Rika Nonaka_

Written by **_Wolf's Honour_**

**Summary: **_After nearly killing Naruto at the Valley of the End, Sasuke wonders in the dark in despair. Seeking a way to redeem himself, he meets a mysterious entity that sends him to the Digital World with a Blue Card, telling him "This is your story..." In an unknown dimension so much different from his own, Sasuke will find his destiny intertwined with three young Tamers. Will he succeed or be consumed by his own darkness?_

_**AN:** So here we are with the second chapter of Digital Redemption. I am a little excited about the next three more than this one in particular but it all adds up eventually._

**Thank You Note: ****Thanks for the beta-read **_**Jessica Wolfe**_**. Your comments and advice have helped me out greatly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon. Naruto is owned and licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, TV Tokyo and Aniplex. Digimon is owned and licensed by Toei Animation and Creative Commons. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'* * *'<strong>_

"Sir, there's another one attempting to Bio-Emerge," a red-haired woman reported to her superior, typing the necessary protocols to keep track of it. "Level Three by the energy readings."

"Computer is acquiring a lock on the net," a brown haired woman reported as well. "Interference from the Wild One is blocking my visual."

Flipping open his silver Zippo lighter, a blond man nodded to the women. He wore black business attire, along with a silver watch and black sun glasses. His face had an annoyed expression that could easily be mistaken for anger. He was the leader of the organization known as Hypnos, and the original designer of the system that the organization derived its name from, Mitsuo Yamaki.

"Send a tracer and track its movements, Riley. I wanna know where it'll spring up." Yamaki ordered the Chief Systems Operator. He stared at his Zippo lighter for a moment, resisting the urge to light up a smoke, before looking to the other systems operator. "I want a status report on that visual, Tally."

Tally nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Bringing the Tracer online and initiating tracking sequence. Closing in on the target," Riley watched the Wild One's movements through her Headset. There was no doubt in her mind that it was going to Bio-Emerge like the rest already had, but this was different. "Sir, I'm picking up another Wild One with the one we're tracking! It's larger than the other one."

Yamaki snapped open his zippo. "What do you mean larger?"

"Energy readings show it to be a Level Three Wild One, like the other, but it is far stronger than the other one we're currently tailing." The panoramic monitor above their heads showed the tracer miss its lock-on as the Wild One Bio-Emerged. Riley let a out a short curse while Tally's sweat dropped. "Tracing failed." Riley said. "Level Two Bio-Emergence is in progress."

"Location?" Yamaki demanded.

"Judging from the location it was hovering, East Shinjuku."

Yamaki snapped his Zippo closed, pulling out his cell phone. He flipped it open and immediately hit the speed dial number. If the tracer failed then it was time for Plan B; to eliminating the threat. The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"Wild One?" a rather young voice said through the cell.

"Level Two Bio-Emergence confirmed in East Shinjuku," Yamaki said. "Special Response Team is to be mobilized and sanitize the contaminated area."

"Understood," the voice replied with some reluctance.

Yamaki didn't bother to say anymore and hung up the phone. He flipped his Zippo again before closing it, agitation getting to him. _'Once I find a way to permanently end the threat to humanity, you and your pet vermin's usefulness will be at an end, child.'_

__**'* * *'**__

* * *

><p><em><strong>'* * *'<strong>_

The young man closed his cell phone and slipped it in his pocket. He was sitting on a railing on a bridge in East Shinjuku, looking at his black and purple D-Power as it got a lock on the place of emergence. He looked in that direction and saw a white light spring up in a park not to far from him.

It was just past 8 o'clock. The sun had fallen over an hour ago and the night life had taken over Shinjuku. The young man was already in uniform and ready to go.

"You ready to go, partner?" the young man asked, revealing his crimson eyes to his digimon, the three tomoes surrounding his pupils spinning slowly.

His digimon smirked, jumping on the railing next to him. He had blue fur and green eyes, black gloves worn on his front paws with a black headband wrapped around his forehead. "I'm itching to fight!"

His tamer could only smirk before the two vanished in swirl of wind and leaves.

_**'* * *'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>'* * *'<strong>_

"Another one is coming through!"

A red- haired girl with violet eyes was running through a large park in Shinjuku. The girl's hair was tied in a spiked top knot and wore a white T-shirt with a dark blue broken heart in the center, blue jeans with a large brown belt carrying a deck holder, and a pair of red steel toed sneakers.

"Hurry up Renamon before we miss out on all the fun." Pulling on her shades, the girl ran inside the digital field. Once inside the field, she scanned the area seeing two dark figures in the fog. She guessed them to be digimon. "There you two are . . . Renamon!"

As soon as the girl said her name, a yellow fox digimon appeared to her side, her eyes unnaturally glowing. "I'm on it, Rika!" In seconds Renamon found the two digimon in the thick fog.

The red-haired girl pulled out her blue-ring D-Power and watched the data on the digimon Renamon found appear in a holographic screen. It was a small green digimon with a red mohawk wearing a brown vest and pants and sporting a large wooden club in its hand.

"**Goblimon: Rookie level, attacks are Gobli Bomb and Gobli Strike." **

The other digimon also looked like a Goblimon, but instead had darker skin, a yellow mohawk and carried a bone cub instead.

"**Shamamon: Rookie level, attacks are Mad Twist and Dancing Bone."**

'_Both are just Rookies...' _The girl known as Rika sighed. Data was data. "This is hardly worth the effort at all, Renamon. Walk all over them."

"As you wish, Rika," the fox digimon said with a hint of confidence, jumping into action. The Goblimon and Shamamon turned to face Renamon just as she landed a kick into Shamamon's chest, following it up with a powerful uppercut underneath Goblimon's jaw. While Shamamon stumbled back, both Oni type digimon only rubbed the spot of where her attacks had connected before going on the attack gain.

"Oh, did that hurt?" Renamon teased, avoiding Goblimon's club before countering with a kick across the cheek. It stumbled with the force of the impact while its variant aimed it's bone club at the fox digimon, yelling out, **"MAD TWIST!"**

Renamon jumped up into the air dodging the barrage of purple energy rings with ease. She hurled herself towards the Shamamon, gathering energy into her left paw.

"**POWER PAW!**" Renamon yelled as her paw connected with Shamamon's forehead, sending it flying on its back. As she landed, she took notice of her surroundings and realized that both oni digimon had recovered from her attacks and had her flanked on both sides.

'_This is taking too long . . . neither of them seem to be losing any energy,'_ she thought, avoiding another strike from Goblimon. "Missed again, tough guy," Renamon mocked her opponent, hoping he'd rise to the bait.

He did; the Oni Digimon's face went red with anger and charged after her, swinging its wooden club wildly over his head. Renamon smirked, jumping out of the way of the angry Goblimon at the last second as his club landed a hit on Shamamon's head. The variant to Goblimon was sent into a daze and the Goblimon simply laughed at its variant, forgetting about Renamon as she jumped into the air, curling into a ball.

**"DIAMOND STORM!"** Renamon exclaimed before hurling a wave of diamond-shaped crystals at both digimon. The Shamamon and Goblimon yelled out in pain as the attack struck them both.

"Well done, Renamon." Rika said, believing she had just won as Goblimon burst into data. "Now absorb Goblimon's-"

Rika was cut off as she noticed Goblimon's data be absorbed by Shamamon instead, suddenly being enveloped in a red light.

**SHAMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... APEMON!**

When the light died down, a yellow Animal type digimon stood where Shamamon once was. It was twice the size of Renamon. It had grey skin, long pointed ears, golden yellow fur with burnt orange highlights on the certain ends of his fur and a gold ring on its left index finger.

"What the?" Rika looked at her D-Power as the digimon's information was brought up.

"**Apemon: Champion Animal Type Digimon. Attacks are Mega Ape Bash and Metallic Fur."**

The red headed Tamer stared at the new challenge in disbelief. "How could have digivolved? There's no way it could have without a Tamer."

Renamon jumped in the air again, curling into a ball to prepare her attack.

Apemon yelled out a wild war cry as he jumped after her. "**MEGA APE BASH**!" A powerful punch collided with Renamon, sending her flying into the ground.

Rika pulled out her D-Power and a card from a deck box on her belt. "This should do." She then swiped the card through her digivice and called out "DIGIMODIFY...** Power Activate**." Renamon let a small smirk adorn her face as she lunged at the Apemon.

"**POWER PAW!" **

"**METALLIC FUR**!" Apemon's body hardened like armor and absorbed the impact of Renamon's attack, surprising both her and her Tamer. The animal digimon then quickly followed it up and punched Renamon in the muzzle, sending her flying before grabbing her by the tail and slamming her into the ground.

"Renamon I'm going to be very vexed if you lose." Rika said with mild agitation.

Apemon raised his fist up for a final blow-

"**GAO RUSH!**"

A sudden large combo of fast paced punches connected with Apemon and sent him rolling away into a nearby fence. Both Renamon and Rika looked at the newcomer who stood where Apemon once stood with surprise, the latter pulling out her D-Power.

**"Gaomon: Rookie beast digimon. Very fast and precise. Attacks are Gao Rush and Double Backhand."**

Gaomon looked at the recovering Renamon from the corner of his eye before turning back to his new opponent, taking a few steps forward. "Okay monkey boy show me what ya got!"

Apemon roared and pounced in anger at Gaomon. **"MEGA APE BASH!"**

However before Apemon's fist connected, a young man's voice was heard from behind Rika and Renamon. "DIGIMODIFY... **Speed Activate!**"

Gaomon disappeared out of the way of Apemon's attack, reappearing in the animal digimon's blind spot, getting into a stance before saying, "Wide open monkey! **GAO RUSH!**" Apemon was sent flying from the fast barrage of and sent flying straight into a concrete wall.

Rika just stood, trying to figure out where exactly that voice came from. "Where did this digimon come from? And where is his tamer?"

Suddenly a thick chirping sound was heard in the field, like the sound of an entire flock of chirping birds flying over their heads. Rika and Renamon looked at Gaomon, who only smirked as he continued to stare at Apemon._ 'If it's not him making that sound then where-'_

_**"Chidori!" **_

An howling scream came from Apemon, Rika and Renamon went wide-eyed at seeing blue electricity spilling out of the digimon's chest and the source of the electricity was what Renamon made out to be a hand that had penetrated Apemon. He yelled one last time before exploding into particles of data, revealing a black haired youth behind him whose hand was still glowing with electricity. He had pale skin and wore almost all black but the one thing that stood out, aside from the electric hand, was his eyes.

His crimson red eyes with three tomoes in each one.

_"I remember…  
>That night...was when we met for the first time.<em>

_She was cold as the Land of Snow and yet...there was sense of kinship between us._

_I didn't know it then, but after that night, everything changed._

_For everyone...  
>For me…"<em>

Gaomon absorbed the data and ran over to his Tamer. "Good thing we decided to step in, huh Sasuke?"

As the digital field evaporated, Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and started to dial a number in before Rika came marching towards him. "Hey freaky eyes what do you think you were doing?"

The young man ignored her and brought up his phone, which only added fuel to Rika's tremendously large fire. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

"...Wild Ones have been eliminated and the Digitial Field has been sanitized. Send over a clean up crew to Shinjuku Park." The second he finished his sentence he hung up and turned to Rika. His crimson eyes changed to obsidian so suddenly that it made Rika blink in astonishment. How did he do that?

"See to it that you don't get in my way again." he said.

Rika's astonishment was quickly replaced with anger and irritation toward the outsider and his digital monster. "Get in _your_ way," she growled, "Renamon and I had this under our control! This was _our_ fight and your pet dog," she pointed to Gaomon, who was standing behind Sasuke scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed smile of all things plastered on his muzzle, "got in _our_ way!"

The young man glanced away from her to Renamon, and it appeared he was sizing her up, completely ignoring Rika. She took this as further provocation and was becoming more angry as the seconds past between her and this boy who had seemingly come out of nowhere and took away their kill. "Hey I'm talking to you here! Keep your eyes off my digimon unless you want a fight!"

"Hn."

Turning his back on her and Renamon, Sasuke began walking away from the feisty tamer. His digimon followed close behind with a 'Wait up, Sasuke!' Rika glared at the mysterious tamer before going wide eyed as he and his digimon suddenly vanished in a gust of leaves and dust.

"Where did he... what the heck is going on?!' She shook her head in frustration. "You know what, forget it! I'm outta here." Rika announced, putting her hands in her pockets and walking away. Renamon said nothing, looking out to the tall buildings in the distance for a moment before phasing away into the darkness.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _This chapter was supposed to be short. Turned out a bit longer than I wanted it to be. I originally was going to use a 2k policy limit until I reached later chapters but than I found myself unable to stop for the life of me._

_Anyways please review and comment on my work._

__**Edited:** Feb 27, 2013__


	3. The Occurence

_**Digital Redemption: Sasuke's Awakening**_

_Ch.003 - The Everyday Occurrence_

Written by **_Wolf's Honour_**

_Songs I listened to while writing:_

**_Drake_****_ – _**_Headlines_

**_Drake ft. Nikki Minaj _**_– Make Me Proud_

**_30 Seconds to Mars_**_ – The Kill (Bury Me)_

_**Nujabes ft. Shing02** **_– _**_Battlecry__

**Thank You Note: Thanks for the beta-read **_**Jessica Wolfe.**_** Your comments and advice have helped me out greatly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon. Naruto is owned and licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, TV Tokyo and Aniplex. Digimon is owned and licensed by Toei Animation and Creative Commons. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

"How very kind of you to join us today, Sasuke," the math teacher, Mr. Tomino, greeted sarcastically.

Sasuke Uchiha nodded, ignoring the rest of the class, mainly the girls, as he walked inside and took his seat at his desk. He took off his dark blue jacket and tried to relax as much as possible. However Mr. Tomino wasn't letting up.

"Sasuke, I have asked you multiple times not to be tardy for class," he scolded disapprovingly. "Even though you have high grades in all your academics, you need to show more respect to your fellow students."

Sasuke stood up and bowed respectfully. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again, Mr. Tomino."

"I'll see to it that it doesn't. If it happens again then I'll have to call your legal guardians."

Sasuke inwardly cringed when he heard the term 'guardians'. He nodded again, still ignoring the looks he was receiving from the girls in the class.

"Now please be seated and turn to page 86 in your math book, Sasuke," Mr. Tomino said, ending the scolding to get back to his lesson.

Sasuke threw open his book on the desk and looked down at the page, once again spacing out of class and ignoring the lesson. He was only reminded that this dimension didn't have the same teaching standards or procedures that the Shinobi Academy had in his own dimension. To him it was strange to see kids his own age, twelve to thirteen, that had not once learned one of the basic three jutsu taught at the academy or that they had never even held a kunai.

Their innocence was something that would've got them killed in his dimension.

_"Thinking back on it now, I wish life was that simple._

_But I knew deep down,_

_Life was anything but simple."_

Eventually time went by and he went to eat lunch by himself in the cafeteria as he always did. He didn't attempt to get close to any of the students here at the school and the ones that did have the nerve to try and start a conversation were immediately ignored. The only reason he was here was to fit in with the locals and be prepared for any Wild Ones that may end up Bio-Emerging during his time at school. If such an event happened, he'd skip class and take care of it with his partner digimon.

His D-Power flared up. Sasuke looked down into his pocket and pulled out his digivice, watching a red dot blink inside the school before it disappeared. _'. . . There can't be a Wild One in the school. Yamaki would've called me. Unless . . .'_

"Hey man come on give me back my drink!"

"Can't reach it, can't have it!"

Sasuke turned his gaze and caught the sight of a young brown-haired boy trying to take back his lunch drink from a boy that was at least six inches taller than him. Normally Sasuke wouldn't involve himself with situations like these, but this was the sixth time this month he had seen this happen and he was growing quite fed up with it.

Losing his patience, Sasuke walked over to the bully and grabbed the drink from his hands in one quick motion. It took the bully a few seconds to realize that he was no longer holding the can of soda in his hand and saw Sasuke hand it back to the shorter kid. "Hey what's your problem?"

Sasuke ignored the bully and kept walking, only serving to make him mad and attempt to grab Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm talking to-"

The instant his hand touched Sasuke, the Uchiha resisted the urge to pull for his kunai. Instead, he settled on another trick. He turned his head, slowly, and simply gazed into the bully's eyes with a look that had an near instantaneous effect on the boy. the bully went completely still, frozen in place by both fear and his own common sense. It looked as if he wasn't even making an attempt to try and breathe. Sasuke held his crimson gaze for a few seconds before the boy finally let go of him and backed away, taking one slow step, and another and another, before he tripped over something fell on his butt, staring at him as if he'd seen a terrifying phantom.

Sasuke's eyes had returned to its obsidian color, but held the same cold and deadly look as if had when he began his stare down. Finally he smirked. "Get going."

The bully quickly crawled back up and ran down the hall and up the next flight of stairs in a fit of hysterics. The other boy who had been bullied looked over to Sasuke and nervously smiled. "Uhhh I-I..."

"Hn."

Sasuke turned around and headed the other way for the rooftop to eat his lunch, unaware of the chaos a certain red dot on his D-Power left in its wake.

**'* * *'**

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

At the end of school, Sasuke immediately left, heading straight to his new living conditions, his place of residence, his...

_'Home?'_ Sasuke pondered as he stared at the twenty story building in front of him.

No. Hypnos HQ wasn't even exactly close to what he would call home. It was a place for him to relax, to gather information, to learn more about the dimension which he had been sent to and about the digital monsters that he and Gaomon fought, but it was not a place where he could let his guard down. When he was recruited by Hypnos' leader, Mitsuo Yamaki, he had been given an apartment on the thirty second floor of the east ward where he stayed at and was given the necessities of living, such as a bed, shower, kitchen, refrigerator and so on. Other than calling it a place to stay, Sasuke had no reasons to speak to the other Hypnos employees other than Yamaki, Riley and, on rare occasions, Tally.

And even then his contact with those three individuals was kept to a minimal.

Home.

Home was once in his own dimension, where his family and clan had lived. It was once where his former comrades lived.

But it was not his home anymore.

His home had died with his mother and father, with his clan over five years ago.

Walking through the east ward's double door, he pulled out his I.D card and showed it to the security guard/receptionist sitting at the desk on the far end inside the lobby. She greeted him, smiled politely as she usually did when she saw him, and gave him the go ahead.

"Have a good day, Mr. Uchiha?" she asked like she always did.

"Hn," he muttered with a look of indifference. He entered the elevator and slid his I.D card through the scanner, which gave him access to the floors which he was allowed to go to and pressed the button that took him to the floor his apartment was on. In a few moments he was out in the corridor and at the door to his flat. He once again pulled out his key card, sliding it through the automatic lock. He opened the door and casually entered his apartment-

"Got you this time Sasuke!"

Sasuke side-stepped out of the way, watching his partner fall flat on his face on the carpet floor, calming down as he watched Gaomon sit up and rub his nose.

"Owww," Gaomon whined. "What gives? I thought I really could surprise you this time around."

"You thought wrong," was the only response Sasuke gave his partner as he dropped his backpack next to his bed and rolled onto the soft mattress. How did he expect to catch anyone by surprise when he yelled out the person's name before he pounced? From the small collection of kung-fu movies he had seen from the corner of his eye pilling up near the small television in the apartment, he could easily deduce that his partner had been influenced too much for his liking.

Gaomon growled in irritation. "Not cool Sasuke."

Sasuke stoically ignored him and closed his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a decent amount of sleep with all the Wild Ones coming through and training with Gaomon. Sleep actually sounded rather good about now.

He turned his eyes to his partner. "Any problems on your end?"

The digimon shook his head as he walked over to the window and grabbed a stick of strawberry pocky from the desk. "No. It was pretty tough to get out of this building to go for a walk though. But when I did manage to leave, these humans just thought I was a kid dressing like a digimon. . . or a really weird dog."

Sasuke couldn't agree more. He remembered the last time he and Gaomon simply walked through the market plaza and bought some food not of the Hypnos HQ. They hadn't received very many stares and attention to them was kept to a minimum but they did have a lot of kids going up to him wondering where he got the 'Digimon Costume' from. It was also the day Gaomon became obsessively in love with dango and pocky.

His train of thought was cut off by a yawn he let out.

"Going to get some sleep, Sasuke?" the beast digimon asked, looking at his Tamer.

"...Yeah."

Closing his eyes again, the shinobi soon fell asleep.

**'* * *'**

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

_"Where in the hell am I?"_

_Standing atop a tall rock formation, Sasuke observed his surroundings, shocked beyond normal by his current situation. He was in what appeared to be a dead mountainous area surrounded by nothing by__hard dirt, rock pillars, and the occasional pink ball of light that rolled by. In the sky above him, he saw a the most weird looking moon he had ever seen, with red pillars of light shooting from its surface. Yet it looked very familiar to him. A large part of it was blue with the green areas shaped like continents but it was alien to him with the red beams and giant rings surrounding its surface._

_After seeing the red lights shooting __from the moon, he came up with only one natural conclusion._

_He was definitely not anywhere near Konohagakure no Sato anymore._

"I thought about a lot of things.

The most dominant were the simple, where I was and what I'd got myself into.

It was hot and tiring...and everything around me was like a mirage.

I think I had a dream.

A dream of being alone.

It reminded me of what exactly I was trying to run away from.

The bitterness of being alone."

_"No roads..." Sasuke looked out to the west and north. "No signs of life for miles." Since he was in a dimension foreign to him on all accounts __and no map to go by, the Uchiha went down the list of necessary things to do in the survival guide book. First and foremost was to find some sort of food and shelter __nearby and find out where the hell he was. He was grateful that he at least had his kunai holster and shuriken pouch again, along with a couple of scrolls containing some basic supplies, such as a couple canteens of water and shinobi rations._

_With an objective in his mind, Sasuke jumped down to the ground and began traveling east. At least he was hoping he was traveling east. Over the next five hours, however, he was no where near to seeing a village or town or even a travel agency anywhere. He had even gone atop another rock formation and it seemed like he was getting no where at all._

_Sasuke was indifferent about traveling large distances. When he got there, he got there. He would remain patient and vigilant at all times. The difference this time around was that he had no idea where he was, and no map to even give him an idea where to find a town or village if there even was one._

_He cursed in agitation. 'I just had to listen to a voice in my head __and go __out of my way to a different dimension to find what I'm looking for and find nothing but desert.' Was this his hell? This was something he expected __of __Naruto; a place where the only person he had to talk to was himself for days without any sign of life in this god-forsaken land with a moon that shot red beams that __could __probably vaporize you in an instant._

_Sasuke smirked at the thought of Naruto running for his life from the red beams. At least he had something to think of that brought his spirits up._

_"Get that little thief!"_

_"How __dare __he steal from the Orge Brothers!"_

_Hearing voices for the first time in what felt like days, Sasuke looked in the direction of the __voices source __and saw a small cloud of dust building up nearby. Taking __cover __behind the rock pillars, the Uchiha stumbled on what seemed to be a monster fight between two green orges and a short dog-like creature with . . . boxing gloves?_

_The two green orges had massive jaws that keep their mouths open, and giant arms and feet, complimented by a skull tattoo and bone clubs in their right hands. The taller one __looked at the short dog creature and chuckled. "You gave us quite a chase there you little thief but now the jigs up! __We've __got you cornered __you little thief."_

_The dog creature growled. "I'm not a thief! I'm just taking back what belongs to __me __in the first place!"_

_The shorter orge laughed before slamming its bone club on __the __ground in front of the dog-creature, making it gulp. "Once we take back our key there we'll load your data and be on our way so how 'bout we do this the easy way and I promise not to make it painful for you . . . too much."_

'Load his data? What does he mean by that?' _Sasuke wondered before continuing to listen in on them._

_"No way! You Orgemon should just back off before I get angry and Gao Punch__you both into nothing but data!" The dog creature said, putting its gloves up and taking a stance. _

_The two 'Orgemon', as they were called, looked at each other before laughing out loud. "That's good! What do you think you can do against two Champion-level digimon when your just a scrawny little Rookie?" The closest Orgemon brought up his club, this time ready to bring it down on the dog creature. "We got you outnumbered and outmatched!"_

_Sasuke had heard enough. Drawing his projectiles, he took aim and threw them all with deadly __accuracy at the green orge on the left and dropped him on the ground, yelling in pain. The other green orge and the dog creature looked at his brother in surprise, wondering where the blades came from. Thanking whatever divine presence had saved him, the dog creature used this to his advantage. "__**GAO RUSH**__!"_

_The Orgemon never got a chance to defend himself as the dog creature pummeled him with a barrage of fast paced punches, each making its mark that sent the Oni digimon colliding with a rock pillar ten yards away. The dog creature smirked in triumph. "Bet you weren't expecting that now were you, ugly?"_

_The other Orgemon had gotten up behind the dog creature and was about to hit him across the head with his Bone Club-_

_"__**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**__" _

_The dog creature looked over his shoulder, watching as a large fire ball slammed into the left side of the Orgemon, sending it flying __until the orge burst into particles of data. Sasuke walked toward the dog creature with his Sharingan spinning wildly and watched with interest as the orge he had just killed simply disappeared into dust. He had expected some form of corpse but there was none at all._

_Remembering the other orge, Sasuke turned his eyes to the empty hole it had made from the impact. "Damn he got away."_

_He felt a tug on the bottom of his shirt and turned to the dog creature, kunai drawn and aimed at the creature's neck. The creature yelped in surprise and fell back on its butt, looking at Sasuke with a defiant glare. "Hey what's with the attitude? I was just trying to thank you, you jerk!"_

_With a small sigh, Sasuke turned off his Sharingan but kept his kunai out as a precaution. He still didn't know what he was dealing with yet. "Care to explain why they were chasing you?"_

_The dog creature shook his head. "Why should I tell you anything? You the one who just tried to stick me with that knife thing in your hand!"_

_Sasuke continued to stare at the creature. "I just saved your life from those orges if haven't realized it yet, dog."_

_The dog creature's ears twitched in irritation __and __he growled. "My name is Gaomon for starters and you didn't save me from anything! I had those two stupid Orgemon right where I wanted them !"_

_Sasuke raised an eye brow. "So those things are called Orgemon?"_

_Gaomon looked at him like he was an idiot. "Yeah what kind of digimon are you? How do you not know what a Orgemon is?"_

_Sasuke blinked. "I'm not a digimon, that's why."_

_Gaomon stood up and stared at Sasuke in surprise. "What a sec . . . if your not a digimon then you must be a human from the Real World!"_

_Physically Sasuke's expression showed indifference but mentally he was buzzing with questions. Question, he hoped, that could be answered by this Gaomon. "The Real World?"_

_"You know the place in the sky!" Gaomon pointed his glove-covered paw up at what Sasuke thought was a moon, a large smile adorning his muzzle. "Humans live there so you have to be from Real World there's no other explanation for it!"_

_Sasuke stared at the 'Real World' as Gaomon called it. "So how do humans get back?"_

_Gaomon looked up at Sasuke. "What do you mean? If you came from there then you should know how to get back, right?"_

_"I don't know how I got here," Sasuke said, surprising Gaomon again. "I remember a flash of light and then I'm waking up in the middle of a desert."_

_Gaomon simply nodded. "Well how bout you come back to the village with me? The chief might know a way for you to get back to the Real World."_

_Sasuke looked down at the beast digimon, raising an eye brow. "Why are you helping me?"_

_"What do you mean why?" Gaomon asked. "You helped me so I gotta help you now! That's just how I am."_

_"Hn." Deciding against turning away help when he really needed it, Sasuke put away his kunai and nodded at the Gaomon, who smiled and led the way to his village without any worry in his mind._

_However, almost immediately as they set out Gaomon stopped and turned around, a curious look on his face but the small smile still present. "Umm, what's your name?" he asked cheerfully. Sasuke considered coming up with an alias but decided against it._

_"Sasuke . . . Uchiha Sasuke." He said, unknowingly forming his first bond in the Digital World._

****'* * *'****

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

Sasuke opened his eyes.

Focusing on the sound of ringing, the Uchiha rose up from his bed, answering his cell phone as he sat up. He already knew who it was. "Wild One, Yamaki?"

_"Level Two emergence coming out of the park in Downtown Shinjuku. S.R.T is to be mobilized there and delete the infestation."_

Sasuke's grip on his cell tightened. He never did like the way Yamaki viewed digimon the day he met him but he wouldn't question it either. He still needed Hypnos' resources. "Understood."

He closed his phone and walked over to his closet. His apartment wasn't exactly what you would call comfortable, but it was enough for the Uchiha and his partner. A bed, bathroom, shower, a closet that contained two sets of his field uniforms, and his clothes for whenever he felt like going to school. He still didn't understand why Riley even suggested school but he was suppose to keep attention away from himself.

Two months living on this Earth was becoming less and less uncomfortable as the days rolled on. He supposed that living in the same place for awhile by yourself everyday wouldn't be too hard. He had been doing that for the better part of his life since that night . . .

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed his field uniform. It was a black leather jacket with S.R.T stitched into both sides of the arm, the back had the red and white crest of the Uchiha Clan. Inside the jacket were two concealed black kunai holsters for quick use, a loose white shirt, black pants, and black combat shoes. He also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves with a steel plate on the back of them. He grabbed his belt that had his Modify Cards and his shuriken pouch, putting it on irregularly fast and his black and purple D-Power. He was ready to go.

He looked over to his partner, who was simply staring out at the city. The Uchiha inwardly smirked. "You ready, Gaomon?"

The beast digimon smirked, punching his two black boxing gloves together in excitement. "Of course! I've been ready to get out of this place all day!"

"When we're done with this one, we'll go and grab those dango sticks you like so much." At the mention dango, Gaomon already opened his window and waiting on his Tamer to join him. Usual buildings like the one at Hypnos HQ never had sliding windows, but an 'incident' on the second day on the job had forced Yamaki to have two installed in his apartment on the 6th floor of the building.

The dark-haired teen took a step on the window sill before he jumped out straight for the bridge which was always vacant at this time of night, landing perfectly on a metal lamp post before continuing forward for the park. Gaomon landed a second later, running close behind his tamer

Training with Gaomon had been very good on his speed and stamina. He was more than fast enough to catch up with him now and Sasuke found that he no longer had to slow down for his partner to catch up.

The two entered the Digital Field just as it opened. Sasuke and Gaomon watched as four Gazimon entered the field, looking around and yelling like crazy animals. Sasuke brought up his D-Power to get a better understanding of what they were facing.

**'Gazimon: Rookie level mammal digimon. Move in packs and bully around weaker Digimon than them. Attacks are Paralysis Breath and Pitfall.'**

Sasuke sighed. This wasn't even worth his time.

"Gaomon . . . finish this quickly."

Gaomon nodded approvingly. "I prefer a challenge Sasuke, but I guess I'll make due ." With that the beast digimon charged forward against the now panicking Gazimon.

**'* * *'**

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

"Wonder what we're up against this time."

Pulling on her sun glasses, Rika Nonaka ran for the Digital Field in front of her when suddenly Renamon jumped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "What is it, Renamon?"

The yellow fox digimon continued to stare at the Digital Field. "I sense another human already in there."

Rika's eyebrow went up somewhat. "Is it the dino boy or that green bunny's tamer?"

Renamon shook her head. "It's _him_ again."

Before Rika could ask who she meant, the Digital Field began to dissipate. When it was completely cleared, the violet-eyed redhead noticed two figures, one half the other's height, standing in the center of it. The taller figure turned his head towards her direction and she could make out his facial features. She knew exactly who it was.

Rika squeezed her right hand into a fist. "This is the third time this week you've got in our way, buddy."

Sasuke said nothing as he and Gaomon turned around and began to walk away.

Rika became livid. _'Who does this guy think he is, the Emperor of Japan?'_

She turned to her digimon. "Renamon, walk all over those two."

Renamon looked to her tamer and didn't move, irritating Rika further. "Do not make me repeat myself, Renamon."

"...As you wish, Rika." No sooner had the words left her mouth, the fox digimon leaped into action. She jumped in the sky a couple yards away from the two and appeared to be curled up into a ball before stretching out her arms and legs "**DIAMON STORM**!" Large glowing diamonds then phased into existence around her before hurling themselves at the two.

The dog digimon jumped tot he defense of his tamer, and immediate took a defensive boxing stance before crying out. "**GAO RUSH**!" The digimon's fists connected with the Diamond Storm, punching each of the diamond-shaped projectiles away with little effort, surprising Renamon.

Rika's eyes widened. "How could he possibly have deflected Renamon's attack so easily?"

"So you think you can just try and get us in the back, huh?!" Gaomon snarled. "That's it! I don't care how hot you are, you are so-"

"Gaomon... enough."

Rika eye's were drawn back to Sasuke, who was looking directly at his digimon. Gaomon looked over his shoulder to his tamer, ignoring Renamon as she landed a few feet away from him. He did not let down his guard however. "But they attacked us, Sasuke! We can't just let that slide!"

"And that's all the more reason we should for now. The cleanup crew are already on their way and I'd rather not have to leave them a much bigger mess than whats here already." Sasuke said as he put his phone away in his pocket. "Let's get going."

Gaomon sighed and put his arms down, nodding obediently to Sasuke before he walked back over to his tamer's side.

"Hey just where do you think you're going? We're not finished here!" Rika yelled, her anger growing with each passing second.

"No but _we_ are," Sasuke said, closing his eyes pulling his hand up into a weird sign Rika couldn't make out. "I've let you two go three times already because I didn't see either of you as a threat but . . . "

He opened his eyes again, revealing his crimson irises to her, the black tomoes spinning wildly. "Attack me or my partner again and I'll give myself a reason not to let you two go." And with that he and Gaomon vanished in a swirl of leaves just as they had before, leaving a very angry Rika in their wake.

"I won't forget this, buddy."

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _So the last recent reviews have been about the "Mysterious story" about how Sasuke and Gaomon became partners and also how he joined up with Hypnos. Remember the genre: its a mystery, as in it will all come together in later chapters. At first I was going to add the story all in two chapters in the very beginning but I was like "Where the f**k is the fun in that?" So I decided to take a different approach at it and came up with a new way of explaining things all together. It like what Kishimoto did with the Uchiha Massacre and the reason why Itachi did what he did, which added a mystery behind it and made the manga that much better.__

_Also, if anyone knows how a Japanese School System works, I'd greatly appreciate the information. And a quick note to all of my readers: Chapter 4 may not be coming out as fast as the other chapters. I am having difficulty with my Desktop and also working on another project. Just letting you all know._

_P.S: I appreciate REVIEWS very much. Thanks for the support and constructive criticism.  
><em>

__**Edited:** Feb 27, 2013__


	4. Trigger Happy Bunny

_**Digital Redemption: Sasuke's Awakening**_

_Ch.004 - Trigger Happy Bunny_

_Written by **Wolf's Honour**_

_Songs I listened to while writing:_

**_Baby Bash_****_ – _**_Suga Suga_

**_B.o.B _**_– Haterz Everywhere_

_**CHEMISTRY** (GUNDAM UC) – Merry-Go-Round_

_**Nickelback** _– Hero__

**Thank You Note: Thanks for the beta-read **_**Jessica Wolfe and WingsofRain.**_** Your comments and advice have helped me out greatly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon. Naruto is owned and licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, TV Tokyo and Aniplex. Digimon is owned and licensed by Toei Animation and Creative Commons. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

The streets of Downtown Shinjuku were crowded with people of all ages and creeds. They were all entering stores, walking in crowded side walks, driving the metal boxes called cars on the wide open cement, and living their lives without a care in the world. Sasuke couldn't help but watch over them from atop a high building, keenly interested in the fundamentals and laws of this new world.

It almost reminds him of Konohagakure no Sato, of his former home...

Shinjuku, however strangely different from his own world, had a familiarity about it. It had people living in it, enjoying their time, had their businesses to run, a police force to keep the peace. He even worked for its government, like he had in his own world when he was a Konoha shinobi. The differences were as plain as day but so were its similarities.

A soothing breeze caressed his face and parted his bangs. His hand went to his forehead reflexively, trying to feel for the Konoha headband that had once been a symbol of pride for him but touched only his skin. He pulled his hand back and looked at it for a moment. It was the same hand which he used to pierce his former comrade in the chest.

He squeezed his hand shut and banished the thought from his mind. He had been hoping to laze on the roof and bask in the calming breeze as long as possible. Not that he was tired or fatigued by yesterday's fight and encounter with the female tamer, it just seemed perfect to take a break and think clearly. About his world, his purpose in this one and . . . _that_.

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha looked to his right, seeing his Dog Digimon eating a stick of dango. Gaomon took another bite and grinned. "Something on your mind?

"Its nothing Gaomon." Sasuke stated, turning back to the people below.

"Nothing is always something with you, Sasuke." Gaomon persisted.

"Hn."

"And you do that when you can't argue your point no more." Gaomon said, his grin growing wider. "Are you thinking about the red-head and her foxy-looking Digimon?"

Sasuke mentally sighed at Gaomon's attraction to the fox digimon. Still, Sasuke said nothing. Gaomon finished his stick of dango before giving the Uchiha his full attention. "If it's not about them then it must be your world you're thinking about."

Sasuke closed his eyes. The images of his former teammates and home flickering to life in his mind. Yet while those memories were prominent in his mind form time to time, that wasn't the case this time. ". . . I still can't figure it out . . ."

Gaomon grinned once more. "Its okay, Sasuke. You'll find a way back to your world eventually."

Sasuke finally glanced at his partner, a look of indifference on his face. "It's not that . . . I'm trying to figure out why it chose me." The Uchiha pulled out his black and purple D-Power, showing it to his partner. "I still haven't come up with an answer, no matter how many times I think about it. Why did this thing choose us? What's our actual purpose here? Why did..."

_Why did she choose me to bear this burden?_

"Oh..." Gaomon looked over the thing once before looking back at the humans on the ground below them. "Well I don't know either but I know one thing."

Sasuke looked back to his Digimon, eye brow up. "And that is?"

"We're here for a reason." Gaomon said cheerfully. "And whatever it may be, we'll find out eventually."

Sasuke gave him a small smile. "A reason..." The Uchiha turned back to the people below, but his gaze was on the dark digivice in his hand, his mind returning to his memories of the digital world...

_A reason..._

_**'* * *'**_

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

_Sasuke was finding the company of Gaomon to be rather enlightening. They had been walking for the better part of the hour for Gaomon's home. In that time frame he had told him about Digimon the digital world, and his home. He was very open to him, which Sasuke found curious since he was a stranger to the dog Digimon._

_But then a question suddenly popped in his mind._

"_Why were those Orgemon chasing after you?"_

_Gaomon cheerful grin fell slightly. "...About a day ago my home was attacked by those bullies. They came rampaging into the village and the chief fought em off but not before they stole the Key to the chief's chest."_

_Sasuke looked at the short Digimon. "A key?"_

_Gaomon stopped and pulled a small key from his bandana, showing it to Sasuke. "Yeah this Key. It's really important to the chief but he couldn't leave the caravan unprotected so I left to go get it. It wasn't easy but I managed to snag it from those two ugly twins. Then you showed up."_

_Sasuke took the key from Gaomon's gloved paw, examining its details. It was old looking, black, and had a purple and white design on it. The most unique detail about it was that end where you insert it split into two flat ends. "Why only this key?"_

_Gaomon shrugged. "I think they were after the chief's chest, but only managed to grab the Key before the chief beat them off."_

"_What's inside the chest?" Sasuke asked, handing the key over to Gaomon, who put it back underneath his bandana._

"_Beats me. The chief said its something very scary but I doubt it. Nothing is scarier than the chief!"_

_Sasuke only gave a nod._

_Gaomon laughed, and continued on his way. _

_In a matter of minutes they could see what looked like a camp not to far from them. Sasuke peered in between the small blue carts and the sign "Grizzlymon's Caravan" that marked the entrance. The whole place was tiny; the tents themselves were mostly dome shaped, each entrance was covered by bright colored cloth. They were circled around a large circle of boulders and the smoldering remains of a camp fire. Some of the tents and wagons, however, were completely destroyed; most likely from when the two Orgemon had attack._ _ Walking around the tents and wagons were a motley bunch of creatures, each completely different from the others, doing their own set of chores or messing around._

_Sasuke eyed them curiously. They didn't seem munch different from average villagers._

"_Welcome to my home!" Gaomon exclaimed leading Sasuke into the camp._

_Suddenly all of the caravan __inhabitant's__ eyes were focused on the Uchiha and Gaomon; specifically the former. Some looked a bit frightened while others simply stared. __Sasuke__ recalled how Gaomon had told __him __how Digimon reacted to new things differently. Guess this was what he meant._

_"GAOMON!"_

_The two stopped; a short gray bear digimon wearing a blue cap backwards and belt straps around his claws and body darted towards them. He'd burst out from a large square tent that was different to all the others. It was set away on the far end of the camp and had a peaked roof._

_"BEARMON!" Gaomon yelled cheerfully, running for his friend. The two stop short of each other and pounded paws. _

"_I didn't think you'd come back," Bearmon said, cheerful that his friend had returned. _

"_Well I did," Gaomon said proudly, pulling out the key he had shown Sasuke and displaying it to Bearmon. "And I managed to get the chief's Key back without any problems!"_

"_Hn." Sasuke let out, making his presence known to the two. "I'm pretty sure I had to help you out, dobe."_

"_What did you call me?!" Gaomon barked, embarrassed at having been called that in front of his best friend. Bearmon looked at the Uchiha curiously._

"_Are you a Digimon?"_

_Sasuke looked at the Bear Digimon. "I'm not."_

"_He's a human from the Real World!" Gaomon exclaimed, showing Sasuke off in front of Bearmon. "He helped me beat those stupid Orgemon! He's really strong!"_

_Bearmon went wide eyed. "A human?!"_

_Gaomon nodded his head proudly once more. "Yep!"_

_Sasuke suddenly felt a spike of strong chakra come from within the tent where Bearmon had come from and his first instinct was to reach for his kunai, his Sharingan active as he saw a much larger bear emerge from the tent. It had two red spiked shoulder pads, a pair of red spiked claws, and a white patch of hair shaped like a pointed crescent moon between his eyes._

_Above all else though, he looked extremely angry._

"_GAOMON!" The giant bear yelled at the top of his lungs, scaring off the other Digimon inside their respective tents instantly which, to Sasuke, wasn't a very good sign._

_Gaomon flinched. __It seemed he'd forgotten how angry the chief would be__. "Hey Chief Grizzlymon. I'm back?"_

_Grizzlymon was upon them in an instant, standing over the forms of Sasuke, Gaomon and Bearmon. He glared daggers at the Dog Digimon making Bearmon grow fearful for his friend. "I told you NOT to pursue those two! And you went ahead and did so anyways! You put yourself in needless danger and had us all worried! Not to mention the fact," the oversized bear glanced at Sasuke before turning his gaze back to Gaomon. "You brought an outsider to the village! A human no less! You know as well as I that outsiders are forbidden from coming into the caravan's camp!"_

_Gaomon swallowed down whatever had come up his throat and sheepishly grinned. "But I got the key back and if it weren't for Sasuke then I might not have come back at all! I think he may be the one you're searching for!"_

_The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the dog Digimon remembering the stares he had received earlier. 'Gaomon knew ahead of time that I wasn't allowed here and brought me anyways?' _

_Grizzlymon suddenly turned back to Sasuke and stared into the Uchiha's crimson eyes. A long uneasy pause followed and Sasuke saw that the Digimon was trying to find something in his own eyes. What he wasn't exactly sure of but Sasuke wasn't going to allow the giant bear to attack Gaomon either._

_"Bearmon!" Grizzlymon finally spoke._

_The __Digimon flinched, remembering his etiquette "Ahhh y-y-yes, Chief?" he stuttered hesitantly._

_"Prepare our guest something to eat." _

_Sasuke stared at Grizzlymon, completely taken back by the sudden change of __attitude__. He watched Bearmon run inside the large tent, and then saw Grizzlymon look at Gaomon, motioning him to go inside as well. The bear Digimon began to go for the tent, before turning to look at the Uchiha._

"_You may enter as well. We have a great deal to discuss."_

_"...Sure." Sasuke followed him cautiously, wondering what exactly this Digimon knew and what he wanted._

_The caravan chief's tent was large and full of unique items, each more interesting than the last. __From the outside the size of the interior was deceiving as the room stretched extremely far back within. A large table was at the back of the large room, accompanied by seat cushions that seemed to shine somewhat with a long sheet of cloth covering more of the back. It seemed rather homey in this abode due to the planked wooden floor beneath, clearly laid out for the chief's comfort. __Sasuke had seen many things, but he never would've thought that non-ninja related items had any sort of interest in his mind as these contraptions._

_The Uchiha was sitting next to Gaomon on one end of the table, with Grizzlymon and Bearmon sitting on the opposite end. He sat in silence as Gaomon explained to his chief about how he and Sasuke met. The Grizzlymon was sitting opposite of them and Bearmon sat between them all; Sasuke could easily see the worry in his eyes when Gaomon finished speaking and soon all of their attention went to the large Digimon who had listened in silence to the entirety of Gaomon's story. _

_He wondered to himself just what exactly he had gotten himself into by saving Gaomon._

"_Sasuke, is it?" _

_Hearing his name being called by the caravan's chief, Sasuke look at Grizzlymon who sat across from him and blinked. "Yes."_

"_For your part in saving Gaomon from being destroyed by the Orgemon Brothers, I thank on behalf of my caravan." Grizzlymon bowed his head in gratitude at him, which made Sasuke feel somewhat…content. Yeah that's a good word for it. _

"_Hn. I wasn't about to let the dobe get himself killed."_

_A vein visibly bulged from Gaomon's head, which was covered in fur and made Sasuke's brow rise at the sight as the dog Digimon gave him an angry glare. "I told you I had it under control! And why do you keep calling me a dobe what even is that?!" _

_Ignoring Gaomon, Sasuke returned to Grizzlymon. "I want to know why those two Orgemon as you all call them attacked your caravan and made off with the key Gaomon has. What does it unlock and why is it so important to them?"_

_Grizzlymon eyed him suspiciously. "And what makes you think I would tell you in the first place? While you did save Gaomon, you are still an outsider, one that is a human I might add."_

'Good point.'_ The Uchiha thought. If he was still apart of Konoha, he'd have been suspicious of anyone who'd ask about it too but the story Gaomon had told him had left him curiously wondering just what was so important about this chest. _

_He was about to say something back at the chief, but was cut off by Gaomon who spoke in his defense. "Come on, chief! He save- I mean helped me out and he's a human! He fits the bill when you told me the story!"_

"_And what makes you believe this human is the one?"_

_Gaomon immediately nodded his head. "He has to be! He's the only human we've come across and who has the strength to defeat a Digimon! He has to be the one!"_

"_I do not know about this one," Grizzlymon said, unconvinced about the Uchiha. "If we simply hand it over to the first human we see the entire digital world can be destroyed."_

"_Well we did do that before, didn't we?" Bearmon spoke up, earning everyone's attention. He lowered his head slightly when Grizzlymon's gaze fell on him but he continued. "I mean we did try it with that one human and his partner before. Even though he was strong he wasn't able to unlock the chest anyway. We haven't seen another human in a long time so it couldn't hurt to tell him about it, could it?" _

"_Hold on," Sasuke spoke, getting the attention of the digimon present. "What guy are you talking about and what's this thing you're talking about?"_

_Gaomon turned to speak but was immediately cut off by a growl from Grizzlymon. "I will tell him." Grizzlymon then turned to Bearmon and gestured something, which made the young digimon get up and go into a crate. "You are not the first human I have crossed paths with. A long time ago a human named Ryo came and helped me fend off an attack by a group of Digimon with his partner Cyberdramon. I believed he might be the one who would be able to open the chest and tame the power within. However I was wrong for when he grabbed the key and tried to open my chest, it would turn for him. He eventually gave up and continued with his journey." _

_Surprised by this, Sasuke immediately asked him if he knew where this Ryo person was, but Grizzlymon shook his head no. _

"_It has been a long time since we last saw him. He was like you though; he didn't appear to know how he came to be in this world or why he was here. However it also seemed like he didn't care either." _

_He doubted that this Ryo character didn't care how he got here. That was the missing piece of information that could help Sasuke find a way to human civilization again. Even though he hadn't been here long he was already tired of this unknown world. _

"_Tell me, Sasuke are you from the Real World?" _

"…_Can't say." Sasuke said, hesitant if he should say anything more. "I don't know what this 'Real World' is."_

"_Where then?"_

"_Konohagakure no Sato…"_

_He saw Gaomon raise his brows as he crossed his scrawny arms in confusion. "Kono-what now?" _

"_Konohagakure… It's the village I was born in."_

"_Oh." Gaomon replied. "I knew that!" _

_Sasuke shook his head as Grizzlymon looked to be in thought before speaking once more. "Can you tell me anymore about yourself… anything relating to coming here."_

_Once again Sasuke was hesitant to respond. He didn't like talking about himself to anyone or saying anything about the village he once served. He felt a tug at his shirt and turned his head to see Gaomon grinning at him, like it was alright to speak without worry, encouraging him to go ahead and tell them. Despite the fact that he had barely just met them, seeing Gaomon's reassuring grin reminded him of a certain blonde-headed shinobi in Konoha and he felt the hesitance leave him. _

"So I told them everything that was relevant…about how I got there.  
>About my final battle with Naruto, the mysterious voice and the Blue Card.<br>And about how I was suddenly engulfed in this pillar of light.

I left out key information about my life.  
>The things that nobody needed to know but me.<p>

But then… I began to remember  
>I remembered what that voice had told me…"<p>

"_Before I was enveloped in that light, the voice told me I had a power inside of me… one that would decide the fate of the worlds. I didn't know what it meant at the time but," He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the Blue Card from it, placing it on the table in view of the other occupants. "I think it has something to do with this."_

_He watched Grizzlymon shift under his seat as his eyes visibly narrowed at the sight of the card. Not even a moment later he turned to Bearmon, gesturing him with a nod towards the back of the tent behind him. As Bearmon nodded and got up, leaving the table and going behind the sheet, Grizzlymon returned his gaze back at him._

"_I will tell you what I told the human Ryo then…" Grizzlymon said. Sasuke caught him glancing out over to Gaomon for a brief moment before returning his gaze to him. "Long ago a being created this world for us Digimon. She was the mother of our world, watching over us and nurturing our growth as well as the world she created with the help of creatures called Digi-Gnomes. With her guiding the First Digimon, she led to the continued growth of our world and Digimon as we are now. However... there was one Digimon who was stronger than the rest of us. His name was Fanglongmon, the Balancer of Light and Darkness in our world. Fanglongmon was the trusted servant of the Mother and ruled the Digimon. He was believed to be invincible; that there was no Digimon capable of defeating him.__ However, as time went on, he became increasingly… unstable."_

_"Unstable?" Sasuke repeated as a question. _

_Grizzlymon nodded. "Because of his role as the Balancer, he was meant to keep balance between the Powers of Light and Darkness, which were the two powers in which Digimon were created. Yet, because of this responsibility Fanglongmon would at times become spontaneous, going into fits of rage and causing terrible destruction. There was no Digimon that could possibly challenge him and eventually no one dared to stand against him. _However the Mother was the only one able to soothe him and as such kept watch over Fanglongmon, ensuring the continued growth of the Digital World. _And then… a large battle began with an unknown enemy._

"_Unknown enemy?"_

_Grimacing, Grizzlymon nodded once more. "Yes. An unknown entity appeared and attacked Fanglongmon, which enraged him and threatened to destroy the Digital World. The Mother of our World was unable to keep Fanglongmon stable and end result would have been the near total destruction of the Digital World. However, refusing to allow this to happen, the Mother gather the__ four most powerful Digimon loyal to her and together they used their combined power to destroy Fanglongmon.__ To ensure that such events could not happen again, the Mother claimed Fanglongmon's powers of the Light and Darkness and separated them, entrusting each power to Guardians who would safeguard them. However as soon as she had done this she vanished, leaving our world the way it is today."_

"_So I take it you were one such guardian?" Sasuke inquired, to which Grizzlymon shook his head._

_"No. I was chosen as the next Guardian of the Two Powers by my predecessor. To make sure that we could not be tracked down, I founded a caravan and traveled the Digital World, staying on the move."_

_Bearmon returned with a small faint lavender chest in his arms and walked over to Grizzlymon. The chief took it from Bearmon and placed it on the table between him and Sasuke. The Uchiha took in the features of the chest, the most prominent was the chains that covered it with a lock sealing it shut. __Oddly enough he felt his Curse Mark react to the chest Bearmon brought in and reflexively brought his hand over the seal. _

_"I have long guarded this power," Grizzlymon spoke, looking down at the chained up box sitting on the table. "from any who would try and claim it. My predecessor told me that only a human from the Real World could unlock the chains, just as __the Mother told him__ and that one day the human would come and claim it for his own to either save the digital world from destruction or be its very doom. If you are that human, then only you can open the chest and take its power as your very own."_

_**'* * *'**_

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

"SASUKE!"

The Uchiha eyes snapped open, turning to his digimon in an instant. "What is it?"

Gaomon blinked. "You weren't answering your phone."

Sasuke went in his jacket pocket and pulled out his silver mobile phone, seeing -one missed call from Riley- on it. A second later a text message popped up, also sent by Riley. He looked at his phone an opened the text.

_Sasuke,_

_Yamaki wants to __debrief__ you on your mission report at the site of the bio-emergence. Report to the Shinjuku Park in __downtown__ Shinjuku ASAP._

_Riley_

_P.S: I got a call from you teacher, Mr. Tomino. We agreed that you would start going as to not blow your cover. Start going [mad face]_

Sasuke blinked and read the last part of it again. "Hn." He put his phone away before standing up. "Let's go, Gaomon. Yamaki wants to talk."

Gaomon groaned. "But I don't like that guy."

"Duly noted. Lets-" Sasuke pulled out a kunai and threw it at the water tower behind him, surprising Gaomon and embedding the metal. The Sharingan user looked at the tower intently.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Gaomon asked trying to sense whatever had startled his tamer.

Sasuke stared at the tower a bit longer before putting his hands in his pocket. "...Nothing. Let's go." As the two jumped off to the park, a certain yellow fox Digimon appeared from behind the water tower, walking to the kunai and pulling it out.

"How did he detect me when not even his Digimon could?" Renamon stared off in the direction the two darted to. "I must tell Rika of these developments."

She threw the kunai into the wall next to her and phased away.

**'* * *'**

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

Rika wasn't having a good day.

It wasn't bad enough she had to sit through school and listen to a klutz of a history teacher yammer about the Great Wall of China, it wasn't bad enough that the very prestigious private school she went to was serving old sandwiches again. Now she had that stupid goggle-head, his pet baby dinosaur, and _those two_ in her head now.

She had seen them in her dream last night, of them mocking her and her Digimon like they were just amateurs playing at tamer. It infuriated her to no end that somebody thought they were better than her and she wanted to pay them back.

"And I will," she muttered, looking at her cards and her D-Power. "Once I take care of goggle-head and his pet baby dinosaur, those two are next."

She had things planned for them. All she needed to do was wait patiently for the right moment to strike.

And she knew just where to do so.

**'* * *'**

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

"Does anybody know why we're out here?" said one of the twelve Hypnos employees who were currently scanning the air with digital scanners.

"Something about a bio-emergence. Yeah right."

"I heard the S.R.T did a number on whatever got through though."

"Quiet. The boss is here with that S.R.T kid and his pet-"

Sasuke ignored them. He was completely indifferent about their opinions or views on him. He had learned from the days that the Special Response Team was organized that he was considered something of an executive in Hypnos. Why it was like that he didn't know but he was given an uncharacteristic amount of respect around Hypnos employees. He considered the possibility of Yamaki being the reason for that but he highly doubted it. That wasn't what was on his mind.

What was on his mind was the fact that Yamaki had gone out of his way to come to this particular site out of the many Sasuke had pacified. He learned three things about the man but the most prominent was that Yamaki _never_ did anything unless he had a reason.

'_Whatever it is, I'll look into it later.'_ Sasuke thought before dropping his gaze to his partner.

"Remember to stay quiet, Gaomon." He phrased as an order rather than a reminder. "I don't need another incident like the one from two weeks ago."

The Dog Digimon looked up to the Uchiha and pouted. "That wasn't my fault! He called me a pet vermin!"

Sasuke blinked. "Gaomon…"

Gaomon sighed, mumbling a "Fine" before turning away.

The two stopped walking when they were a few feet away from Yamaki, who was holding a modify card in his hand and looking at it keenly. The blonde leader of Hypnos turned his shaded gaze from the card to Sasuke, a not so pleased look on his face. "Sasuke, so you came after all." He glanced at Gaomon and his facial features went from annoyed to disgusted quickly. "And you brought your _pet_ as well."

"Riley said you called for me. So what is it?" Sasuke asked.

Yamaki flipped open his lighter. "You tell me, your eyes can see things that my men can't see, right?"

Sasuke nodded, unsure where this was going. "My Sharingan can see a lot of things. Why?"

"A digital field is a phenomenon," Yamaki said, snapping his lighter shut, "which occurs during the process of bio-emerging as a heavy gray fog of false proteins. These proteins are infused into any digital data which manifests itself in physical form, allowing the artificial life forms to enter our world. Once the life form is pacified, the field itself dissipates, but theoretically leaves traces of data particles for a certain length of time."

Sasuke blinked. "So you want me to see whether these particles are still here or not, am I right?"

Yamaki looked at him. "What do you think?"

Uncaring for Yamaki's words, Sasuke wanted to make a remark but held his tongue back and took the hint. The Uchiha closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again revealing his crimson, black tomoe eyes that immediately began to search for any trace of data in the area.

Sasuke hid his surprise as he saw small trace of faint red particles floating about, surrounding the men at the park entrance in small stream-like lines. But what surprised Sasuke most was that the particles seemed to be sticking to the card that Yamaki was holding.

Deactivating his Sharingan, the shinobi put his hands in his pockets and turned back to the leader of the Hypnos organization. "Seems like you were right. There are traces of particles surrounding the area, although they are dispersing at a slow rate."

"And what color are the particles?" Yamaki inquired.

"Red."

"I see..."Yamaki nodded, pulling out his cell phone; he dialed something and then put it back away before handing out the modify card to Sasuke. When the Uchiha didn't immediately take the card, Yamaki said, "Consider it a reward for all of your 'hard work'."

Sasuke ignored the hint of sarcasm he heard in Yamaki's voice and took the card, checking it over before slipping it into his deck holster. "Are we done here?"

"Yes," Yamaki said. "You're dismissed."

Sasuke simply walked away, not bothering to say anything more. Gaomon glared at the blonde before quickly following Sasuke. Once they were out of the park, Gaomon growled loudly. "I really hate that guy! He only uses us for his stupid hidden agenda!"

The Uchiha sighed, keeping his stoic expression up. However he did understand how his partner felt. Yamaki was keeping something from them, that much he was certain of and whatever it was it couldn't be good, considering Yamaki's long-term goal.

Gaomon looked up to his tamer. "I mean why do we have to put up with his remarks and his stupid Hypnosis organization or whatever it's called?!"

Sasuke simply looked at his partner and blinked. "Until we know what exactly is causing these Digimon to keep coming out of the Digital World and into this one, we need Hypnos' resources. Besides..." The shinobi looked over his gaze at the organization's employees still scanning the area. "Until I know exactly what we're up against and know what Yamaki's true agenda is, we're not going anywhere."

Gaomon sighed. "Fine. I'll put up with him... But you still owe me remember?"

Sasuke swore he felt his wallet shiver in his pocket.

**'* * *'**

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

The two emerged from the dango stand and headed south for their usual spot. The young shinobi stared at his now seemingly lighter wallet and put it in his jacket pocket. He glanced over at his digital partner, who was holding two dango sticks in each paw, happily munching away on the pair in his right.

_'Forty-two sticks of dango dumplings, twelves cups of green tea and a bag of Funyuns. Where the heck does he find the room to fit all that?'_ Sasuke thought to himself, imagining a black hole to be Gaomon's stomach. The very thought made him chuckle lightly, catching Gaomon's attention.

"Wha-art-yud-aghin-ad?"

"Swallow before you speak." Sasuke told his Digimon Gaomon swallowed the dumplings in his mouth and breathed. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, dobe."

"There you go again calling me that! What the heck is a dobe anyways?!

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the beeping noise coming from his belt.

_'My D-Power?'_ He went and pulled his D-Power from his belt, its screen was glowing red as it continued to go off like an alarm.

He suddenly felt a power emanating from across the street. Outside the entrance of an underground parking lot he saw a large red reptile covered with black markings. The reptile darted inside the parking lot and was quickly followed by a young boy wearing yellow goggles and a blue short-sleeved hoodie. Seeing this Sasuke turned to Gaomon, who had just finished off his dumplings in that instant and nodded at his tamer.

"Time to go, Gaomon."

The Dog Digimon only nodded and quickly the two ran for the entrance. Sasuke felt the familiar presences of two individuals down there alongside the boy and red reptile. The two of them saw the forms of the red haired girl from last night and the boy standing parallel with each other, a couple yards in front of them were Renamon and the red reptile fighting it out and wrecking havoc in the garage.

"Guilmon stop!" the brown haired boy shouted to the red reptile, The boys cry failed to reach the reptile-like Digimon as it's mouth glowed red.

"**PYROSPHERE!"** A red blast of energy shot out towards Renamon, jumped out of the way and let the blast hit the car she was standing on.

"**DIAMOND STORM!"** The white crystals launched for Guilmon but bounced harmlessly off the red Digimon.

'_He didn't even flinch,'_ Sasuke thought, observing the battle while keeping his presence, and Gaomon's, hidden. He pulled out his D-Power and tried to get data on the red Digimon but the holographic screen read -No Data-. He looked at the boy next to the red-head and narrowed his eyes._ 'Where did he get that Digimon?'_

"Takato, what's going on here?!"

Sasuke, Rika and Takato snapped their attention to the owner of the voice. Standing at a secondary door was a dark blue-haired boy with brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a high-collared orange vest over the top, white wrist bands, and dark brown pants with grey and yellow sneakers. Sitting on his head looked like a Digimon with green spotted white fur and a single horn on its head. Sasuke turned to his D-Power once again, the holographic image of the rabbit looking Digimon appearing over his screen. '**Terriermon: rookie level beast digimon. Attacks are Bunny Blast and Terrier Tornado.'**

'_Another tamer in our midst, huh? He seems calm and level headed.' _The Uchiha crossed his arms and continued to observe the situation.

Takato let out a sigh of relief and took a few steps towards the blue haired boy "Thank goodness its you Henry!"

"Don't make me laugh,"Rika mocked the newcomers. "You honestly think that weeny little rabbit can stand up to Renamon?"

The small Digimon jumped off of the blue haired boy's head and glared at Rika. "Who you calling a weeny? Henry I think that qualifies as rude."

"Yeah that seems to be going around right now, Terriermon," Henry agreed. "There's a lot about this I don't understand. I mean it's true that on the net Digimon are born to fight, but that doesn't mean that they should fight here. Don't you guys get it? They came here for something they can't get on the net. What is it?"

'_That's something I'd like to know...' _Sasuke wondered, glancing at Gaomon.

"When you figure it out, Socrates, let me know. Until then..." Rika turned her gaze to her Digimon "Renamon you know what I expect."

Renamon crossed her arms over her body, preparing to continue her fight with Guilmon. "As you wish."

Guilmon began to charge at the Fox Digimon picking up the pace with each step. Renamon jumped into the air, glowing diamond-shaped shards appearing around her once more.

"**DIAMOND STORM!"**

Terriermon was currently looking at his reflection on the side of a car before running out in front of Guilmon; the red digimon's eyes widened and he stopped running for his opponent, staring at the smiling rabbit in his way.

"Get back!" Renamon yelled as she saw Terriermon enter her line of fire.

Terriermon looked up in shock seeing the diamond shards heading his ways.

"No!" Henry cried, running for his Digimon as the shards collided with the car and exploded. A sudden bright light flashed from Henry's D-Power, a light that reminded Sasuke immediately of the same light from his time in the Digital World.

'_He's Digivolving...'_

**"Digivolution."**

**"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Large streams of green digital data started racing around Terriermon forming a large green shell of swirling data. Inside the shell, Terriermon's skin began pealing off, revealing green square lines covering a slightly darker green glowing form, which started to change as new skin replaced the old. The spiraling, green shell exploded, revealing a larger bunny Digimon with a green head and ears. He had gatling guns over his paws, a bullet bandoleer wrapped around his body and was wearing blue jeans.

"**GARGOMON!"**

"He promised..." Henry mumbled, fear written on his face. "He promised me he wouldn't do it."

Takato stared wide eyed at Gargomon "That's Terriermon? No way!"

Sasuke and Gaomon ducked as Gargomon fired off shots randomly at the cars and anything that moved. "He doesn't know what he's doing at all!" Gaomon shouted over the exploding cars. "He can't control himself... just like when I..."

"I know..." Sasuke muttered, trying to spot a opening before ducking as a spray of bullets flew over his head. He looked at his D-Power for data on the trigger happy bunny. **"Gargomon: Terriermon's champion level. Attacks are Gargo Laser and Bunny Pummel."**

Why was it always the small ones that were deadly?

"We need to stop him now, Sasuke!"

"I know, Gaomon."

"I need to stop that little gun bunny before he hurts Rika!" Renamon growled as she jumped off the wall and latched herself onto Gargomon.

"Way to go Renamon! Keep it up!" Rika shouted, unaware of the dangerous situation she was in.

'_She doesn't realize what's really going on!'_ Renamon thought as she struggled to obstruct Gargomon's gun blazing before she was thrown off into a wall.

"This is crazy. It's like he was never Terriermon at all!" Henry cried/lamented as he hid behind the cover of a car with Takato.

Gargomon stopped firing and pointed his gun arm at Rika; the red head took two steps back into a pillar and froze in fear. _'He's really going to shoot, isn't he?' _

"GARGOMON DON'T DO IT!" Henry screamed.

She snapped her eyes shut, waiting for the attack to come.

Gargomon opened fire-

Sasuke reacted instantly, vanishing and reappearing in front the girl with his kunai armed in one hand, his Sharingan spinning wildly. The Uchiha deflected the first three shots with lightning quick movement. He was unable to deflect the last two, which grazed him along his thigh and hit him in the bicep on his right arm. Sasuke bit back the pain.

"**DOUBLE BACKHAND!**" A spinning Gaomon came rushing to the defense of his tamer and backhanded the trigger happy bunny into a nearby car.

"Hey..."

Rika opened her eyes, letting out the breath she had been holding in. She looked at the person in front of her and realized it was the boy she had seen before, Sasuke. She blinked once, unable to comprehend his presence before looking him over. Her eye's widened in shock as she saw slow trickles of blood running down his hand from the wound he had received from Gargamon. It then dawn on her on what he had just done for her.

_'He took the hit for me? But... why?'_

"Your... not hurt are you..."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the red head, his Sharingan blazing brightly as he smirked upon seeing her fear. "Scaredy Cat."

Not wanting to look weak, she passed off the fear with an icy cold glare. "What are you looking at huh? I didn't ask you save me!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and turned away, satisfied by her response. "No...you didn't." The Uchiha returned his gaze on Gargomon, who was recovering from the backhand and getting back on his feet.

He pressed his hand to his wound for a moment before taking a few steps toward his partner. "Gaomon..."

The Dog Digimon turned his gaze to his tamer, who pulled out a card from his deck holster. "End this."

_'Sasuke is serious this time.' _Gaomon realized before he hesitantly nodded before returning his focus back on Gargomon. The Dog Digimon raised his gloves up and moved on Gargomon, who readied his gun arm and took aim-

"DIGIMODIFY... **Hyper Speed Activate!**" Sasuke shouted as he slid the modify card through his D-Power.

Gaomon's form suddenly vanished as Gargomon opened fire once again, hitting the smoldering remains of a car before Gaomon reappeared at gun bunny's flank. "**GAO RUSH!**" Gaomon unleashed a flurry of super fast punches, impacting all across the Champion-level Digimon's body before the final punch sent him flying through a pillar and over the cement.

Sasuke nodded in approval. "Hold, Gaomon."

The Dog Digimon stopped and turned to his tamer. The Uchiha brought up his hand as electricity started to form around it. "I'll finish him myself."

Rika eyes went wide at the sight of the electricity, remembering the night he had used that same hand to destroy Apemon. "Just how is he doing that?!"

Henry ran in front of the Uchiha, his arms spread out in defense of his Digimon "You already beat him! I don't know who you are or what you're doing here but please I'm begging you leave Gargomon alone!"

"He's too much of a threat." Sasuke said to the boy, taking another step towards the downed Digimon "Now get out of my way."

"I won't!" Henry declared, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "I won't let you take my friend away form me!"

Sasuke ignored his pleas and took another step forward-

He felt a tug on the back of his jacket. Sasuke stopped and looked over his shoulder, seeing it was Gaomon who was holding the end of his jacket. He was looking up at him with sad and pleading eyes.

"Don't Sasuke... "

Sasuke blinked. "Gaomon... you know that we have to finish this. Let go."

"No!"

"Gaomon..."

"Don't forget!" Gaomon shouted at his tamer, surprising everyone present, including Sasuke himself. "Don't forget... what happened to me..."

Sasuke's breath escaped his lungs, like he had been punched in the gut. His eyes widened as the memory of that terrible night came rushing in like a tidal wave, playing out unbidden in his mind once more.

**'* * *'**

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

_A cruel and rage-filled howl filled the air. _

_A dark, wolf-like Digimon tore away at everything he saw. Data particles floated around him as the Digimon destroyed yet another Digimon. The wolf-like Digimon jumped upon another Digimon present, slamming a gloved paw onto the only Digimon that was left of the group. The wolf-like Digimon bore it's fangs, its lips curling into a sickening grin before it sunk its claws into the Digimon beneath its paw. _

_"GAOMON STOP!" _

_A monstrous roar was the only answer Sasuke received before the black-furred Digimon ended the existence of their opponent, the Digimon's data bursting all around them like sakura-petals covered in blood. _

_**'* * *'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>'* * *'<strong>_

_'Damn it, Gaomon...' _Sasuke thought, clenching his teeth.

"I don't think he needs to be put down!" Gaomon continued, his gloved paw gripping onto the back of Sasuke's jacket even tighter than before. "He's already been beat. We don't gotta finish it like this... my tamer."

There was a long uneasy pause; the Uchiha's crimson eyes stared down at Henry's and then to his Digimon Gargomon, before he looked at his own Digimon who had the same look as Henry. Had it been the other way around, Sasuke would have been exactly where the boy known as Henry was standing, defending his Digimon.

"Hn."

Finally, after an unbearable silence with the exception of the chirping sound of his Chidori, Sasuke gave in and allowed his jutsu to die down.

"Learn to control to your Digimon " Sasuke said as he turned to the exit. "As a tamer its your duty to control your Digimon and protect this world. If you can't do either or even have the will to fight then you shouldn't call yourself a tamer at all."

Henry could only nod quietly, the tension finally dying down enough for the cool-headed tamer to breath.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and turned on his heel, walking past his partner and the other tamers and Digimon present. "Gaomon, let's go." He said as he made his way out of the parking garage. Gaomon followed close behind, leaving the other tamers and their Digimon in their wake.

Takato looked over to Henry. "Just who was that guy?"

"I don't know," Henry said under his breath, visibly shaking from what Sasuke had said. "But whoever he is...he really was going to finish Gargomon off."

Takato's sweat dropped. "That's impossible though. He's just a kid I mean what kid could finish a Digimon off without being a Digimon?"

Henry opened his mouth to answer but didn't have one to give.

**'* * *'**

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

Gaomon stayed down wind of Sasuke as the two walked back to Hypnos' HQ, feeling the unease that surrounded him. He didn't usually feel uneasy about his tamer but it was different when he saw how determined Sasuke was to destroy Gargomon. He may had very well have hurt the other kid too if he hadn't intervened.

Gaomon almost never went against the wishes of his tamer. Whatever Sasuke wanted to do, Gaomon wanted to do as well. His tamer's will was his command; there was not a time nor place Gaomon could think of where he had openly disobeyed his tamer. But when he had seen Gargomon, when he had seen how he had lost control of himself, Gaomon just couldn't do it. And, for the first time since they had met, Gaomon disobeyed his tamer and asked him to let the tamer Henry's Digimon go.

Now he didn't know what to say to his partner.

What if Sasuke was angry at him? What would he do to him if he was angry? What if he yelled or shouted or do something worse for disobeying him? They were scary thoughts in Gaomon's mind.

Deciding that saying something was better than nothing, Gaomon gulped down his uneasiness and fear. He opened his mouth. "Hey Sasuke..."

"Thank you."

Gaomon's brow went up, watching as his tamer came to a complete stop in front of him after cutting him off. "What for?"

The Uchiha turned to his Dog Digimon, his face as stoic as ever. "For being a dobe."

Gaomon growled. He had had it with his tamer calling him something when he had no idea what exactly he was calling him. "Seriously what the blazes is a dobe?!"

For a moment Sasuke just stared at his digital partner, contemplating what to say. He had never had to actually explain what a dobe was to anyone. In all honesty it was self-explanatory, a common enough word for anyone who was an idiot. Yet...

Sasuke closed his eyes for a brief moment, a fond memory beginning to play out in his mind. A memory of a friend came into his mind. They had been in a forest in the Land of Waves training for a quite sometime and were exhausted. They had finally limped back to their place of residence where their sensei and only rosette female teammate had awaited their return.

_"We did it! We mastered the technique, Kakashi-Sensei!" the blonde said, waving out a victory poise before losing his balance and bringing Sasuke himself down to the ground with him. _

_"You're such a dobe, Naruto!" _

Sasuke reopened his eyes and looked upon his digital partner. He took three steps forward and reached for the Digimon resting his gloved hand atop Gaomon's head. Gaomon blinked, confused by Sasuke's antics. The Uchiha felt his lips curling into a very small smile, one he did not try to force down.

"A dobe."

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Author's Note:<strong> **Everybody I would like to say thank you for the reviews and the PMs telling me how much Digital Redemption is the shit, brings change to the Naruto/Digimon X-overs, and just a boss fanfiction. Shouts out to all my loyal fans and readers and I hope you enjoyed this__ chapter. __God I had such a hard time writing this chapter out.__ Been having a problem writing for a minute but I think I did good overall._

_Anyways have any comments or questions? Just review, favorite and follow for more Digital Redemption._

_Til then, Dueces!_


	5. A Wolf's Vengeful Howl Part One

_**Digital Redemption: Sasuke's Awakening**_

_CH.005 – A Wolf's Vengeful Howl Part One_

_Written by **Wolf's Honour**_

The songs I listened to while writing:

_**Dr. Dre ft. Eminem and Skylar Grey**_ - _I Need a Doctor_

**_Three Days Grace_ - **_Never Too Late_

_**Red**_ - _Let It Burn _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon. Naruto is owned and licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, TV Tokyo and Aniplex. Digimon is owned and licensed by Toei Animation and Creative Commons. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

'_They're crazy…'_

_That was the conclusion that Sasuke had come up with after Grizzlymon offered him the power that lied dormant in the sealed chest. It was the only conclusion to come up with and maybe he himself was crazy for refusing to claim such power. _

_An hour ago he had been made the offer of claiming one of two ancient powers that if fell into the wrong hands could very well destroy the Digital World, their world. He hadn't given the digimon an answer as he had abruptly stood up and walked out of the tent like he was later to his own funeral, taking his card with him. He wouldn't listen to Gaomon's plea as he exited the Chief's tent and walked past the caravaners that had gathered around camp fires as the night sky had fallen over their heads. The Uchiha paid little attention to how quickly it was suddenly nightfall and just continued to walk as far away from the caravan as he could get. He wondered into the wastelands again until jumping atop the highest rock pillar he could find and just sat there, staring into the night and the mysterious sphere in the sky which he had trouble believing was the Real World, the human world. _

_Staring into the night sky helped calm Sasuke some, bringing his cool and calm demeanor back as he thought about if this was what the Voice had meant and why he had just left the camp without so much as a word. If he was here a week ago he would've taken that power without hesitation. He knew he would have taken it and used it if it meant he could achieve his revenge and finally bring an end to Itachi Uchiha. _

_And yet now here he was running scared. _

_Scared and just realizing that the mere thought of Itachi Uchiha didn't bring the pent-up hatred and anger in his heart as it always did._

_He wondered what that meant; did he somehow happen to change without realizing it? Did he somehow forget about all that pain and hatred that that murderer had so brutally woven into his heart?_

_No… _

_Regardless of any situation he was put through or placed in, that was one thing Sasuke knew he'd never forget, refused to forget rather. But it still left him wondering just what caused him to not feel his blood boil from just thinking of his name._

"And at that time and place…

I thought it was just a sign

A sign of how weak I really was."

'_What's the hell is wrong with them? Offering up such power to a mere stranger? There has to be a catch.'_

_He knew with the events in his old life in Konoha that with the offer of power, there was a catch. There was always a catch, something that Grizzlymon probably wouldn't tell him about that could be dangerous. That had to be it._

_He laid his back on the ground with one arm behind his head as a cushion of sorts; he put his free hand into this pocket and pulled out the card that had been in possession. His eyes slightly widened when he saw that the card had been changed in color. The blue was replaced by a dark purple with the yellow coloring being replaced by black with a silver outline. _

_The change of color scheme left Sasuke in a state of curiosity. He had seen things that he can say most others have never seen before but this piqued his interest and curiosity. Why did the color change after he left the camp? Did it have something to do with the power Grizzlymon kept in his possession? _

_Sighing in irritation, the Uchiha returned the card back into his pocket and looked back into the sky as a warm yet also cool breeze swept along his skin and clothes. He closed his eyes and laid still, his numerous thoughts coming to a standstill as the breeze calmed his mind. _

"_SAAAAAASSSSSUUUUUUKKKKKKEEEEE!"_

_His eyes flew open the instant he heard his name being called from a distance. He sat up and looked around the field below, wondering to be sure if he had heard wrong. _

_He hadn't. _

_There in the distance he could make out the sight of Gaomon walking towards this general direction. Had he really come out of his way to find him or was he sent here by Grizzlymon to bring him back? _

_Either way it didn't matter. _

"_Sorry Gaomon… but I'm not going to go back with you." _

_Lying back down, Sasuke decided to wait him out, deducing that the dog digimon would either walk past him or eventually give up and return to his home. _

"_SAAAAAASSSSSSSUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKEEEEEE! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT HERE I CAN SMELL YOU!"_

"…_Damn." _

_Sasuke cursed, forgetting a key detail that Gaomon was in fact a dog-like creature. And by being able to smell him out than there went his plan of waiting it out. Sighing, the Uchiha sat up once again and looked over the rock pillar. Not wanting to shout, he waited until Gaomon was closer to the pillar before calling out to him. _

_Gaomon looked over his head and grinned. "Aha! I found you!" And with that he rushed over to the pillar and jumped up, grabbing a fist full of hard rock and began to climb. Sasuke was a bit impressed with how fast the dog digimon was going, as if he had done this multiple times before, and once again lied back down as Gaomon reached the top. _

"_You here to take me back?" _

_Gaomon walked over to him and shook his head no, which genuinely surprised him. "Then why did you come after me?"_

"_The chief didn't want me to come after you but I wanted to… because w-well…" _

"_Because what?" Sasuke asked impatiently._

_Gaomon growled in annoyance. "I was hoping to be your friend but not if you're going to be a jerk about it, Sasuke!"_

_Hearing that made him look away from the glowing orb in the sky and to Gaomon; what he had said just now took the Uchiha aback. He came here hoping to be his friend? That was something he wasn't prepared for, especially after what he had done to his only friend back in his own world._

_At the Valley of the End…_

_Sasuke once again willed his memories of the battle at the valley away, refusing to allow them to enter his mind. _

_He blinked once before lying back down on his back, his eyes gazing up towards the glowing globe above his head. "Do whatever you want." _

_The dog digimon looked him over once before sitting next to him. "What you looking at?"_

_Sasuke didn't respond. Gaomon looked up at the night sky and at the Real World; a grin came on his face. "I know it's hard to believe that's the Real World, right? Y'know, the chief would tell us stories about the Real World, about how only the strongest of digimon can hope to one day ascend there and find their destiny waiting." _

_Sasuke glanced over to his companion. He saw his eyes were gleaming with a sense of wonderment and hope. Was it hope to one day go there or something else? _

_After a few minutes of silence, his curiosity got the better of him. "Do you want to go there?" _

"_Huh?" _

_Sasuke nodded his head up at the glowing world covered in red pillars high above the sky. "To the Real World?"_

_Gaomon looked at him with a confused look, as if he wasn't expecting him to ask that question. He put his gloved paw behind his head and rubbed it, unsure of what to say. "Well… I've always wondered what it's like in the Human World. The stories Grizzlymon told us sometimes kept me wondering if I can be strong enough to go there one day and meet my destiny, and if I can have a tamer who's strong too." _

"_A tamer?" _

_Gaomon nodded his head quickly. "Yeah! The chief said that tamers are humans who partner up with digimon and help make them stronger. Someone like Ryo! He was really strong and always calm and cool-headed with just about everything! And his partner Cyberdramon…w-well he was really creepy but was really powerful too! I bet even the chief would have problems fighting those two on his own! Ryo and Cyberdramon always fought together and if Cyberdramon lost his cool, Ryo would pull out a whip of light and calm his down so he didn't hurt anyone."_

"_I see." Sasuke worded. So a tamer was basically someone who kept a digimon under control and worked to improve their capabilities in combat. _

"_Hey uhh, can I ask you something?" Gaomon asked with a slight nervous tone. When the Uchiha nodded, the digimon continued. "Why did you just leave the camp?" _

_When he opened his mouth to speak, to give Gaomon an answer, he felt the words die at his mouth. He didn't really have an answer. He had left for multiple reasons, better off simply as excuses, but what was the real reason? Was it because of he wasn't sure of Grizzlymon and the others? No he hadn't sensed the least bit of deception from them and Gaomon had brought him to his home knowing fully well he wasn't suppose to. Was it because he thought whatever was in the box was not his burden to bear? _

'_Or is truly because I'm afraid of what will happen if I take it for myself?'_

_Looking back at the time when he was given the choice to come her by the Voice, he had been hesitant, not wanting to involve himself with someone else's problems when he had his own problems to worry about, specifically his revenge against Itachi and… his abandoning of Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Konoha. Yet, when offered one chance to redeem himself for his past mistake, for a chance to become something more than a carrier for revenge, he could not deny he truly wanted that chance. _

_And he had taken it. _

_So why was he having second thoughts, doubting his decision? _

_He was an Uchiha, the scion of his Clan. If there was anything he shouldn't be doubting, it was himself._

_Sasuke was brought out of his myriad of thoughts after hearing Gaomon's next words. "Y'know, I really do believe that you are the one, Sasuke." _

"_Why's that?" he responded after a moment._

_Gaomon shrugged his shoulders and grinned again. "I don't know really, but I just feel that you are. I mean, it can't be an accident that you came here and helped me beat off those Orgemon Brothers and I believe we were meant to meet and maybe even become partners like Ryo and Cyberdramon and …why are you smiling?"_

_Unaware that he was giving a very small smiling, Sasuke blinked and moved his hand to his lips, feeling that they were indeed curled into a small smile. He closed his eyes, amused by the fact that this little one seemed to have lifted his mood and just what his confidence reminded him of. _

_He chuckled. _

_Gaomon looked even more confused. "Why are you laughing now?"_

_Sasuke shook his head, his small smile receding just a bit. "Because you're a dobe."_

"_Why do you keep calling me that?!" Gaomon growled in annoyance._

"_Hn." _

_Sasuke sat back up and moved his hand out towards Gaomon's head. The dog digimon looked uncomfortable, apparently not knowing what to expect until the Uchiha placed his hand atop Gaomon's head and petted him for a brief moment. When he saw the embarrassed look on Gaomon's face, Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded. _

_He had made his decision._

"_Gaomon… thank you."_

_The dog digimon blinked. "You're… welcome, I guess?"_

_Slowly, Sasuke rose back up onto his feet, placing his hands in his pockets. "Let's head back."_

"_Head back where, Sasuke?"_

"_To the caravan, dobe, where else?"_

_Gaomon blinked once more, registering his words before a happy smirk came to his face and he jumped up in glee. "You mean, you'll come back with me?"_

_Nodding once in recognition, Sasuke winced when the dog digimon howled out in excitement and joy, pumping his gloved paws up in the air and showing off a very awkward victory dance. Once he had calmed down some, Gaomon looked back to the Uchiha and gave a wolfish grin so big his eyes were closed shut. _

"_This is great! I'm sure the chief will-"_

_The sound of an explosion in the distance cut off Gaomon's sentence before it could be heard. Both he and his short companion snapped their heads to the direction the sound of the explosion emanated from, seeing black smoke rising from the distance._

_In the direction that led to Grizzlymon's caravan._

_**'* * *'**_

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

Sasuke stood in the center of a large and wide gym-like room. It was dark and dimly lit by a few candles which he had lit in the room. He had made sure that it was sealed off from the rest of the urban area so that he may focus on his training and not have to worry about any locals in the vicinity. On specific pillars in the room were square boards with red targets on them, which also was on the ceiling and a seven foot tall wooden wall which stood three yards away from him.

Gaomon sat on the opposite side of the room which his tamer had deemed the 'safe zone' for this particular exercise and held a stop watch timer in his hand. "You ready, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha grunted a "Hn." signaling he was.

"Go!" Gaomon shouted, instantly pressing the timer button which began the exercise.

1...

The Uchiha vanished, reappearing high in mid air and pulling his arms across his chest, holding an array of kunai between each finger.

2...

He released the first two kunai in a single motion, and continued to release them in that order. He twisted and threw another in another direction before throwing a kunai in the hand which released the other.

3...

He threw the last two suddenly, their trajectory in course with other kunai with which they ricocheted off of and went in another direction.

4...

The Uchiha landed on his toes in a curled up manner before he lifted his head up, revealing his spinning Sharingan eyes. He had seen each of the kunai hit their targets with precision accuracy.

5...

He stood up and made three familiar hand signs, more of a reflex now than anything else, and raised his hand up above his head, his chakra molding into visible electricity which sounded like a thousand birds chirping at once.

6...

"**Chidori Nagashi!"**

Large wisp and currents of lightning chakra flowed around Sasuke's body before being shot out throughout the room; using the kunai he had thrown as conduits, the potent lightning chakra was sent across the room and destroying the target boards in a instant.

7...

Focusing his chakra into the shape of a slim and straight blade, the Uchiha narrowed his crimson red eyes on the large wooden wall. He jumped high over it, twirling in the air as his blade-shaped Chidori danced with him, cutting through the thick wooden wall with each time he spun around in the air above it.

8...

He landed on the opposite side of the wall in front of his partner, allowing his Chidori to finally die down, bringing a still silence after it.

9...

The wall glowed brilliantly with a blue current of electricity, the wall collapsing in bits and pieces of semi charred wooden blocks and planks.

"Time!" Gaomon yelled, stopping the stop watch with a press of a button. He looked at the results and smirked before showing it off to his tamer. "Ha! 10.01 seconds! You didn't beat your original time and now you owe me all the dango I can eat!"

Sasuke blinked before snatching the stop watch from Gaomon's gloved paw, much to the digimon's annoyed growl, and looked it over once more before sighing lightly. He was certain he had beaten his original time this time around but the watch didn't lie. Still he wasn't about to give in to his digimon that easily. "You didn't stop it when I landed, did you? This time doesn't count."

Gaomon growled. "What do you mean it didn't count?! You told me specifically to stop the watch the moment you destroyed each of your targets like we always do!"

"I didn't say anything remotely close to that. For a dog you suck at hearing proper instructions."

"I did too hear you loud and clear and the clock doesn't lie so the time does count!"

"I say it doesn't."

"Does too!"

Sasuke sighed, going over to the rack which had a towel and grabbed it before drying himself off from the sweat that coated his body. "Fine. We'll go out and get something to eat..." Once he heard Gaomon's cry of joy he played his hand. "But we go when I say so. I didn't agree to take you today."

"That's totally not even fair!" Gaomon said as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

Sasuke smirked and petted his digimon on the head. "Don't worry I'll keep my word."

When Gaomon muttered an okay, Sasuke went and picked up a water bottle and took a drink before turning on the lights in the room. He and Gaomon had renovated the abandoned building into something of a training center, a place where he could practice his jutsu and chakra molding and also train Gaomon as well. There was a gym like area at the Hypnos Towers for them to use but they didn't. The reason being simple: to many cameras. He felt almost insulted about the idea that he would give away his and Gaomon's abilities and skills right in front of Yamaki and his agents for them to study. The moment he had saw the cameras, Sasuke had left the gym to find a place he and Gaomon could train at.

Their search didn't last even a day. A Wild One had bio-emerged an hour later and somehow had managed to get out of its digital field when they arrived on the scene. It was a Shurimon and they chased it down to an abandoned gym-like building where they neutralized it and absorbed its data. The very building they were using, and Gaomon was the one who suggested they used this place instead. It took a week to clean it up and repair certain places in its infrastructure, also placing a degree of traps throughout the building in case it was broken into. It had its own power generator which saved Sasuke a degree of trouble of finding a power source, and he had his own sanctuary to train in private, with Yamaki completely unaware of its existence.

_Yamaki..._

The thought of Hypnos' leader made the Uchiha remember that he had to find out what the enigmatic man was planning from the shadows.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Hearing his cell phone, Sasuke walked over to his hanged up jacket and pulled it out from the pocket before opening it up. He had received a message from Riley and after reading what it had to say deleted it and put his phone back in the jacket's pocket.

"What does it say, Sasuke?" Gaomon asked staring at his tamer.

"New orders," Sasuke replied throwing on his white muscle shirt and then his jacket. "Bio-emergence in Area 5, East Shinjuku."

"And that would be where?" Gaomon stood up and asked, clearly not knowing what an _'Area 5'_ was.

"My school, dobe."

**'* * *'**

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

"Calumon, Guilmon are you alright?" Takato asked, concern evident in his voice as he, Henry and Terriermon entered the digital field.

Terriermon saw the small, dark winged digimon and asked, "Who is that guy?"

Henry pulled out his D-Power and read the data that appeared about the digimon.

'**Vilemon: Champion level virus digimon. Nasty little thing its attacks are Nightmare Shocker and Demon Darts.'**

"This should even the playing field," Takato said pulling out a modify card alongside his D-Power before swiping it. "DIGIMODIFY... **Hyper Wing Activate!**"

Six wings of light materialized on Guilmon's back which the digimon immediately took advantage of and flew up a feet to fight Vilemon. He stopped a yard away from the small digimon before shooting a red blast of energy crying out, **"PYROSPHERE!"**

Guilmon's attack fell short of his target, which had flew out of the way a fraction of a second before it hit but fell hard on the ground from the blast's shockwave.

"Not so easy now that Guilmon can fly too, huh?" Takato yelled out to the Vilemon as Guilmon landed in front of him, his Hyper Wings dispersing.

"Hmph! Stupid humans!" Vilemon cursed before crossing his arms across his head, gathering his energy for another attack.

Henry turned to his partner as he pulled out a modify card. "Terriermon, it's your turn now!"

"I'm on it!" The dog bunny said jumping in front of his tamer, ready to brawl with their opponent.

"DIGIMODIFY... **Speed Activate!**" Henry exclaimed as he swiped his card through his D-Power.

A subtle green glow surrounded Terriermon before he sprinted towards Vilemon, catching the digimon off balance as he flew in the air and shot out **"NIGHTMARE SHOCKER!**" Terriermon's headbutt hit Vilemon as he shot his attack, changing its course so it only went over Takato, Guilmon and Henry's heads as they dropped to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Calumon asked as he came running to Guilmon's side, worried about his new friend.

"Hahaha had enough yet you fools?!" Vilemon laughed mockingly at the tamers and their digimon.

Henry looked at Takato who was holding up a hand of cards. "Hurry up!"

"I-I can't decide!" Takato whined, unable to pick a card to use against the evil digimon.

Vilemon pulled his arm back for his next attack. **"DEMON-"**

"You've gotta be kidding me."

The sudden sound of a female voice behind him broke Vilemon's concentration, as he turned around to see Rika and Renamon standing below him. "Your way too tiny to bother with but a fight is a fight. Renamon you know what I expect."

"Right!" Renamon said, taking a fighting stance.

"I hate to beat up on a girl but if you insist!" Vilemon sped for Renamon, his mouth glowing. **"NIGHTMARE-"**

"DIGIMODIFY... **Power Activate!**"

"**GAO RUSH!" **

Vilemon had no time to react as he was suddenly attacked from above, a combo of fast and powerful punches landing square across the small evil digimon's body, the force of the blows sending him rocketing into the dirt below. Everyone stared at the appearance of Gaomon who landed on his feet just a few feet away from the downed digimon. A second later his tamer fell from above and landed next to his partner.

"It's you again!" All the tamers said aloud in unison upon seeing the Uchiha. Sasuke ignored them and looked at Gaomon. "Finish him."

Vilemon stood up, attempting to recover from the impact before Gaomon rushed forward and dropped him on his back with his foot on his wing. The digimon struggled to break free but failed. "Please let me go! I swear I'll turn a new leaf! I won't serve those big guys anymore I swear!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'So he's one of them too...' _

He drew out a card.

"DIGIMODIFY... **Armor Activate!**" Sasuke shouted, sliding his card through his D-Power.

Gaomon said nothing and raised his paw which glowed before it was covered by armored metal. He brought it down on the Vilemon like a hammer and upon the force of the impact it burst into data. Gaomon wasted no time to absorb it and soon the digital field dissipated.

Everyone present stared at either Gaomon or Sasuke in silence as they had witnessed Vilemon's rather cruel end. Rika shot daggers at the Uchiha and broke the silence. "Who do you think you are?! You just interfered in mine and Renamon's fight!"

Sasuke looked at the red head and put his hands in his pockets. "It wasn't your fight to begin with. It was theirs," The Uchiha's cold onyx eyes fell on Takato, Henry, Guilmon and Terriermon to point out who he meant. "And they failed miserably to handle the Wild One."

"And you think I was gonna let them have that data? No way buddy." Rika shot back.

"Wild One?" Takato echoed. "Digimon are living creatures... and you killed it."

Terriermon jumped on Henry's shoulder as he nodded in agreement. "Takato is right you know. They are alive. "

Sasuke's eyes narrowed down at the tamers, his red eyed glare sending a chill down their spines. "It's our job to defeat any digimon that enters your guy's world. If you believe I killed it then what were you two and your digimon doing fighting the Vilemon? What were you guys going to do about it?"

"We were gonna… uhhh… I don't know but we were gonna do something! Digimon aren't just data, you know?"

Rika scoffed. "Nope. Digimon are nothing more than data. Renamon let's go." She and her digimon turned to leave but stopped when the tamer felt something grab onto her pant leg. She looked down and saw a small white digimon staring into her eyes with a big smile on his face.

"Hi! Wanna play?"

"Uhh..." Rika looked at the small digimon, uneasy as to what to do or say.

"Hey don't you touch him!" Takato called out.

Immediately Rika's uneasiness left her and she huffed. "Come on Renamon. Why would I want to waste my time with these googleheads anyways?" With that they walked away.

"Hn." Sasuke walked off in another direction with Gaomon following close behind.

"Yeah well... good riddance to the both of ya!" Seeing the two anti-social tamers walk off, Takato crossed his arms over his chest. "What's their deal anyways?"

"Finally!" Calumon cried out in joy. "Well I'm outta here!" The tamers looked at the small digimon with confused looks as they watched him jump off.

"Hey wait its dangerous out there!" Takato warned.

"It's dangerous with you guys too! See ya later Guilmon!"

"Bye-bye!" Guilmon said, waving his claw goodbye.

Takato sighed. "He is one strange digimon."

Henry shook his head and looked at Takato. "I don't think he even wants a tamer...but something that guy said is bothering me."

"The guy who beat Vilemon? What about that jerk?"

"When he said it's our job to defeat digimon who come to our world he referred to it as 'our' world. Not his own."

Takato looked at Henry confused. "Okay so?"

Henry crossed his arms over his chest and stared in the direction Sasuke had walked off. "So why wouldn't he refer to it as our world being his as well?"

"I think you're looking into it way to much, Henry." Terriermon said to his tamer from atop his head.

"Terriermon is right... for once... maybe you are just reading into it too much." Takato agreed.

"Maybe you're right." Henry said. _'But it wouldn't be the first time I was right about a feeling.'_

_**'* * *'**_

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

**Hypnos Towers**

"Sasuke reports that the Wild One has been neutralized." Tally said from her monitor seat. "I've confirmed it. The Digital Field has successfully dissipated from my monitor.

Yamaki snapped open his zippo lighter and just as quickly closed it. "Good. Have him return here and prep for de-briefing. And Riley, I want a report filled out about the Wild One's bio-emergence, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Riley acknowledged for both her and Tally.

"Once you're done you both can clock out." Yamaki then turned around and left the room.

Tally sighed. "Yamaki is such a slave driver! I swear we can't get any time to just relax here anymore with all these Wild Ones showing up."

Riley couldn't help but agree. The last few days alone had been buzzing with at least five bio-emergence in Shinjuku.

"Not to mention he has Sasuke working harder than the rest of us."

Tally smirked from her seat as she continued typing her report. "You really like that kid Yamaki has living here, don't you?"

"It's not that." Riley said without hesitation. "It's just that since he first came here, Sasuke hasn't done anything except hunt down and neutralize the Wild Ones that get through, and he never talks to anyone except Yamaki and me when he has to."

"Is that why you have him go to that middle school in East Shinjuku?"

She wished. Riley had decided that if he would be here he would go to school and at least try to be a normal kid and make some friends. It was, in her own way, to get the young man to open up and socialize and, even though he had a terrible attendance record, he didn't protest or so much as make a facial expression. He had a very stoic, practically unreadable expression worn on his face and his eyes were usually devoid of life.

Riley stopped typing for a moment when she remembered meeting the kid for the first time. His eyes were _completely_ devoid of life. The only thing he saw was glimpses of emotion when he wanted to show it, and that was always of anger and hidden rage. It was something she had never saw before in a child; it was as if he carried so much pain and hurt inside him he simply refused to talk to people unless he had to, using his anger to shield himself. It had only been a moment that he had revealed those emotions but that was all the time she needed to actually feel pity for him. Even when he showed them his abilities as a ninja, his speed, his strength, his deadly precision, and his willingness, or rather reluctance, to help them on the condition he gets a place to stay and that he gets paid, she could only feel bad for him.

So she had convinced Yamaki that the best way for Sasuke to fit in with society and remain elusive from the local authorities was for him to go to a middle school. He could learn how to mingle with others and also have a cover of sorts. It was better than anything Yamaki may had been thinking, considering the... situation that the kid had put them both in. Knowing her boss, he'd have had Sasuke and his... _pet_ locked up in the towers.

"Yeah... it is." Riley said quietly, but loud enough for her friend to hear. "Sasuke is still a kid, regardless of his extraordinary abilities. He deserves at least some sort of social life."

"Hmph. Wish I had some sort of social life. This job has cost me two potential boyfriends already." Tally mused.

Riley giggled lightly at her friend's expense. She could say the same thing but she was still hoping that maybe there was a chance that a certain man would take notice of her.

A sudden beep from her monitor broke her train of thought and brought back her attention to her workstation. Her eyes widened slightly from behind her headset as she read the stream of data that was in her vision.

"This is so strange." Riley mumbled aloud as she reviewed the data signature sent onto her monitor.

"What's up, Riley?" Tally asked her looking over her shoulder.

"I'm getting a strange anomaly from the world wide web. It's hard to make out but it looks similar to a Wild One. The code is different though."

Riley knew what exactly a Wild One was; their data was easy to locate and make out due to their artificial intelligence and strange power readings. Except this time she couldn't make out what exactly she was staring at. The data code showed it was an A.I but also there was a shroud around it, making it hard for her to analyze.

Could it possibly be a virus?

"Tally, bring the Tracer online and lock onto...what in the…?"

Tally stopped typing and once again checked over her shoulder to her co-worker. "What is it?"

Riley was at a loss for words. She double checked her monitor and the data but couldn't believe what had just happened.

"It's... gone."

"What do you mean it's gone?"

"The anomaly… it just... vanished."

There was a long pause before Tally spoke again. "Should we send a report to Yamaki about this?"

Riley was ahead of her on that. "I have it logged. I'll put it in my report even though it was probably nothing. Besides I want to go home and sleep for a few hours before coming back for morning shift. Yamaki will make us stay here all night and try to find whatever it was."

**'* * *'**

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

_A cold silence._

_Whispers of the voices of people in the wind._

_The Darkness stretched endlessly __all around him __._

_He looks into the endless void._

_**Unleash me…**_

_He twist around, searching for the source of the loud obscure voice. He reached for a weapon but grasped nothing but air._

_**Unleash me…**_

_He shouts for the voice to reveal himself._

_Nothing appears._

_The whispers grow louder. _

_**Traitor…**_

_**Some prodigy…**_

_**Orochimaru's got him collared now…**_

_**You will seek me out for power soon enough…**_

_He covered his ears in an effort to block the voices, telling them to stop._

_They grow louder._

_**Sasuke…**_

_**Sasuke…**_

_**Sasuke…**_

_He closed his eyes, telling the voices to stop. _

_**Unleash me…**_

_**You're weak.**_

_Hearing the voice of his brother among the whispers, his eyes snapped open and looked around him. He was standing in an empty room, with moonlight illuminating it from the open window sill. Three people, two kneeling down with their backs turned to the one standing, were in the center. He recognized them all as his immediate family, his father, mother and older brother. _

_The one standing, his brother, had his short blade poised to strike at their parents. _

_His brother's gaze went from them to him, his crimson eyes staring into his intently. _

_**You're hate isn't strong enough…**_

_**You're weak…**_

_**Cling to life desperately…**_

_He tried to move, to scream out for him to not do it._

_His body and voice wouldn't yield to his demands._

_His brother struck._

_Blood flew in the air._

_Their parent's bodies fell atop one another on the wooden floor, a dark pool of blood forming beneath them. _

_A tear fell from his eye. He fell to his knees as darkness became his surroundings again._

_**Weak…**_

_**Pathetic…**_

_**Unleash me…**_

_The whispers wouldn't stop. _

_The setting changed._

_There were two large statues standing opposite each other, a waterfall separating them. Two individuals were before him._

_One lay on the ground, unconscious; he had blonde hair and wore orange. _

_The other stood over the unconscious one, with two large wings sprouting from his back and with a dark grey skin tone. _

_His eyes widened, recognizing them instantly. _

_The winged Sasuke made two hand signs, a dark lighted Chidori forming in his left clawed hand. He looked at him. _

_**Power…**_

_**Give me more…**_

_**Power…**_

_The winged Sasuke brought up his hand. _

_He screamed for him stop._

_His jabbed down with his Chidori. _

_Blood spilled once more._

_There was darkness. _

_He fell to his hands and knees. _

_**Regret…**_

_**Weakness…**_

_**Futility…**_

_**Unleash me...**_

_He saw his D-Power laying a foot away from him, glowing with a dark purple light that took shape as a monstrous looking figure._

_**Unleash me!**_

_He reached out for the device._

_A soft gentle hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him._

_ His eyes moved up, catching a vision of a beautiful figure that had appeared. _

_She knelt in front of him wearing black and white, with dark black hair and violet eyes. _

_Her eyes stared into his, revealing sadness and pain._

_He looked away._

_She reached out with her other hand and touched his cheek, leading his eyes to meet hers once more. _

'_It's okay.'_

_Tears fell from the woman's eyes as she smiled sadly at him._

_The whispers stopped._

'_Don't cry.'_

_**'* * *'**_

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

Sasuke's eyes snapped open in a flash.

He sat upright in his bed, breathing heavily, his sheets clinging to his body from his cold sweat.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?"

He turned his head, looking into the concerned eyes of Gaomon who stood by his bedside. He blinked once before taking in his surroundings and realizing he was in his apartment.

It was just a dream.

"Yeah… I'm fine, Gaomon."

His partner looked unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

Sasuke only wordlessly nodded; Gaomon still didn't look convinced but accepted his answer and returned to his own bed on the other side of the apartment. Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed. He took a glance outside his window and saw the dark grey clouds looming above, blocking out the sun's warm rays. It appeared it was going to rain sometime today. He looked over at his phone, picking it up and opening it to check the time.

6:00 A.M.

Terrific.

Groaning silently, the young Uchiha roused himself and got out of his bed. He walked into the bathroom and turned the light on before turning on the cold water in the sink and pelting his face a few times with the cold liquid. He turned the water off and looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked terrible.

_"That wasn't the first time I had had that dream._

_Like some was calling out to me_

_Using the voices of others and my memories to coerce me into something…_

_It wouldn't be the last time either."_

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Hearing the loud beeping noise from his nightstand, Sasuke looked to see his D-Power emitting light from its screen.

'_A Wild One?'_

He walked over to the nightstand and picked it up, staring at the glowing screen for a brief moment before the light died down. He raised a brow, curious about the digivice's sudden reaction to apparently nothing.

'_Probably a false alarm like the last time.'_

His doubt receded when his cell phone went off a second later. He picked it up and flipped it open, seeing it was a private number, which meant it was Yamaki.

He answered the call. "Is it a Wild One, Yamaki?"

"Good, you're awake," a sharp feminine voice replied on the other end, which instantly told him that it wasn't Yamaki. "I thought I would have to go and wake you myself."

"Riley?" What was she doing calling him this early in the morning.

"The one and only. Now hurry up and get ready. School starts in two hours."

There was a pause.

Was she really calling him to tell him to go to school?

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I'm dead serious." She spoke with a surprisingly authoritativeness that he had only heard in Yamaki's voice… and his own mother. "Your teacher, Mr. Tomino, has been asking about your absence from school the last few days and its really starting to become a pain in the ass. I already told him you were sick in bed but you were fine now and able to go today, so you're going."

He realized he had been squeezing his phone extremely tight since she brought the school thing up again. He wondered what gave her the right to pretend to be his mother and tell him what to do. Regardless of present circumstances and his association with Hypnos, nobody had the right to act like his mother. Only his mother had that right.

And she was long since dead.

He cooled himself off, trying to collect himself. "Riley…"

She cut him off. "Listen Sasuke I'm not doing this because I want to but because I have to. It is apart of our agreement with you and you haven't been fully keeping to your end of it. Remember you have to keep up your cover or otherwise Hypnos, or rather I, will have a hard time explaining your situation to anybody who picks you up outside so early int he morning with the fact that your a minor, regardless of my station. Go to school and continue your job, understand?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth shut. "… Understood."

He imagined her smirking on the other line. "Good. Speaking of Yamaki, he wants to speak with you later today at 8:00. Be sure to be at his office on the 10th floor in Tower A at the time."

His brow rose up upon hearing that. "What about?"

"I can't disclose that openly."

Either she didn't know why or really couldn't tell him over the phone. It didn't matter; he told her he'd do so and a second later hung up, closing his phone and placing it on the nightstand.

"Hehehehe..."

Hearing soft chuckles from the opposite end of the apartment, Sasuke turned and saw Gaomon using both his gloved paws to cover his mouth and hide his amusement.

He narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"You just got told."

Glaring at his partner, Sasuke seethed and went about his morning rituals as Gaomon's chuckles turned to fits of laughter.

Too bad he would regret doing that later at the training center.

**'* * *'**

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

The walk to school for Sasuke was uneventful and he did what he usually did when he arrived in class: ignore Mr. Tomino's scolding, go to his desk, ignore the girls who would nervously steal glances at him and do nothing except somewhat pay attention to the lessons. It wasn't like he would really even needed to know what the teacher was saying. He simply used his Sharingan to copy the work of other students he knew had a high grade point average during tests in order to pass the class and not be on the receiving end of Riley's scoldings.

The thought of the rosette Hypnos agent made Sasuke's brow narrow in agitation. He was beginning to become extremely annoyed with her attempts at familiarizing herself with him and trying to act like his mother. He knew she was only doing her job but her manner of speaking and her tone when doing so only served to make him angry at her more and more. He was much more cool-headed since he began training out his frustration and used the Wild Ones who bio-emerged as a conduit to release his stress and anger.

Yet it wasn't enough to make Sasuke fully vent his anger about Riley and his over mounting stress regarding _them._ Since they arrived in the Real World, he and Gaomon had made no real headway regarding the digimon who had attacked them on the night they discovered he was a tamer. Regardless of the data Gaomon loaded, the collective bits of memories he managed to have access to were either a blur or just weren't there, as if they were deleted upon being loaded by a different digimon.

When the lunch period bell had rung, he waited for the students to leave the room before he got up from his seat, heading out the classroom door to go outside and eat.

Suddenly a sense of dread came over Sasuke when he caught sight of two girls hiding around the corner of behind him. It didn't take an expert to realize that one of them had decided to try and confess their feelings for him.

It wasn't arrogance or anything like that, it was just fact. From the moment he stepped on the school grounds he had drawn the unwanted attention of the female student body like a flock of vultures stalking its prey. He remembered on his third day here, as he prepared to leave the school grounds, when he opened his shoe locker a flood of love letters had flown out of the tight space. Although he had disposed of them without a second thought, as the days went by the girls got bolder and bolder; one had even gone as far as making him a lunch and inviting him to her place for a movie. He had politely turned her down and continued with his day, but that didn't stop the endless swarm of girls to try anyways.

If there was one thing he hated second to Itachi, it was the constant encounters of his fan girls.

"Uchiha-san!" a girl called out to him.

'_Might as well get it over with...'_

Sighing, Sasuke turned around and gazed lazily at the two girls who approached him. One had maroon colored hair with a pig tail, soft amber eyes and a was giving him a innocent smile. She wore green and yellow clothes and appeared to be the supportive friend in this. He thought this when he looked over the other girl hiding behind her; she was shaking nervously and had very short black hair, brown eyes, and appeared to be hiding something behind her. He knew without a doubt it would be her.

"What is it?" he asked plainly.

The nervous girl hid her eyes from his gaze while her friend simply continued to smile. The red head bowed politely. "I'm Katou Jeri from Class 5 and this," she looked over her shoulder to the girl. "Is my friend Takamori Miki. Forgive her she is just really nervous right now but she wanted to ask you an important question today."

'_I wonder what it could be...'_ Sasuke thought sarcastically.

"Go ahead, Miki-chan," Jeri whispered. "You can do this."

"B-But what if-" She didn't get time to protest when Jeri moved around behind her and gave her an encouraging push forward. Miki glared at her friend who innocently smiled before hesitantly turning to look at the Uchiha.

"Umm Uchiha-kun... I-I'am Takamori Miki from Class 5 and I've uhh... well h-how should I put this," Miki stumbled with her words, trying to figure out what to say to him as if it would change his decision. "Y-You see when I-I first saw you I uhhh..." Suddenly she pulled out what was behind her, a light blue envelope, and handed it out in front of Sasuke, her blush now intensifying. "I like you very much Uchiha-kun! And I really want to go out on a date with you please accept my feelings and go out with me!"

And there it was. That innocent look of infatuation he had grown overly accustomed to since his days in the Ninja Academy in Konoha. The blush that she tried to hid from view, the way she was flustering as she spoke, the gift and invitation to spend a day with her. All of these things were so familiar that memories of his days in Konoha began to make their way into his mind, the ones where he was swooned over by nearly every girl in the village.

There were a few girls that he had found himself attracted to; strong and independent women who didn't swoon over men. Who held their pride as a kunoichi. He remembered one in particular that he had talked to on one occasion after about a year ago. She was beautiful by all rights, with purple hair, and a figure to match yet her eyes were what had drawn him in. Behind her eyes, he saw the pain she had attempted to hide away, a kind of pain that he was able to relate to. He remembered her name as Uzuki Yugao, a name which was hard to forget as was the woman.

But as things stood now he didn't have the luxury to entertain the thought of having a girlfriend and there wasn't anyone in this world that interested him in the slightest. Sasuke's eyes narrowed for the faintest of moments when the thought of a certain arrogant rosette with violet eyes came to his mind.

Why was he thinking about her now of all times?

"… Sorry but no thanks."

He closed his eyes when he saw her brokenhearted face. Pivoting on his heel, he turned around and left the hall just as quickly as he was there, not bothering to give her a second glance when he heard a sob.

**'* * *'**

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

Once the school bell had rung, Sasuke left the grounds and headed towards his usual meet up point in the commercial district, where he knew Gaomon was waiting for him. As he walked however, he noticed two pairs of footsteps following in step behind him before they would stop for a moment and then continued. The street was relatively quiet for once and he basically knew what was going on.

He was being followed.

The question was by who and why?

Seeing an alley corner a few feet ahead of him, he continued to walk and turned on the corner before hiding himself from view, waiting to find out who it was that was trailing him.

"Come on before we lose him!"

"Takato hold on!"

Instantly recognizing the voices to be the male tamers he had come across before, Sasuke watched the two boys come into view and running past him, before coming to a complete stop.

Takato kicked an empty can lying in-front of him. "We lost him."

Henry sighed. "So much for finding out if that was the Sasuke we know."

Sasuke decided to make his presence known and jumped from his hiding spot to the ground behind them. "It is."

"AHHHH!" Takato yelled, jumping at Sasuke's voice before he and Henry turned around and faced him. "How in the world did you get behind us?"

"You're not the one who gets to ask the questions here," he stated with a glare at the two boys before looking at Henry. "Why are you two following me?"

"W-Well you s-see… it's a really f-funny story actually." Takato stammered in fear.

"Takato heard about how a guy named Sasuke had turned down one of his classmates and her description had fit the one we knew so he and I decided to wait after school and see if it really was you they were talking about." Henry explained. "I had my doubts it was but it turns out Takato was right."

"Hn and what is it you were going to ask now that you know?"

"What your intentions are… whether we needed to worry if you'd go after our digimon or not."

'I see.' It was a logical thing to think about. After all he did threaten to put down the kid's Terriermon not too long ago.

Feeling no use in lying, Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not. Although I meant what I said regarding your Terriermon, I'm not going to go outta my way to destroy him without reason."

There was a moment of nervous silence from the two before Takato gulped down his nervousness and asked, "So what are you doing at our school anyways?"

"I'm a student. I have to go."

Takato sheepishly scratched the back of his head, obviously feeling dumb for asking. "R-Right. Sorry."

He wondered whether or not he should question them further but failed to see what they would have to offer. He shook his head and turned his back on the two tamers. "Don't follow me again or else."

"Hey can't you at least give us a chance? I know if we just talk we can find common ground here." Henry said as more of a plea than a question.

The Uchiha looked over his shoulder at Henry once in silence before turning his gaze forward and continued on his way as a small drizzle began to fall from the sky.

They wouldn't understand him even if he did talk to them.

No one could.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>__I'm back in the game everyone. It's been awhile and I'm sorry about the delay but things have been hectic. As you can probably tell this is the first part to a two part special in DR and I'll tell you why._

_When I promised you a chapter over ten-thousand words well…it sort've became twenty-thousand and I sat here thinking 'This is too much to read in one chapter' so I cut out bits here and there that I found were useless and irrelevant and split it into two parts for two reasons: _

_To make it more interesting_

_To piss everyone off because I'm going to make them wait before I publish Part Two._

_I know you all will be probably anticipating next week with some excitement and I will promise you that by the end of the next part you will be seeing how exactly Sasuke and Gaomon came to be in the Real World as well as a badass battle that I have been constantly adding on and making it extremely enjoyable for my readers. If you wish to know when exactly I'll be updating, just look on my profile page to see the dates that the chapter will be published. And when I set a date on my page that is the deadline that it will be published on. _

_Anyways please review at the end of this chapter and tell me what you think. _

_**Wolf's Honour**_

_**Edited:** Oct 19, 2013_


	6. A Wolf's Vengeful Howl Part Two

_**Digital Redemption: Sasuke's Awakening**_

_CH.006 – A Wolf's Vengeful Howl Part Two_

Written by _**Wolf's Honour**_

**_Songs I listened to while writing:_**

_**30 Seconds to Mars **__– Hurricane_

**_Explosions in the Sky_****_ – _**_The Only Moment We Were Alone_

**AN**_: Due to the nature of this chapter, Reader's discretion is advised… naw I'm just fucking with ya'll. However I have to warn you…this chapter while planned turned out to be a disaster to write. I hated writing this chapter specifically for one reason alone: it was heavily influenced by the songs __The Only Moment We Were Alone by Explosions in the Sky and Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars. I did not think that these two songs would so greatly influence the chapter but it did__, especially at the end. If you play the songs towards the end… you'll know what I mean._

_Oh yeah... almost forgot. __Since some of my readers don't have Fanfiction accounts when they reviewed, I thought I should take the time to reply back to them: _

_**Guest:** Thank you for the compliment and review on DR. Don't worry Gaomon is here to stay ;)_

_**bon123:** More you shall receive_

_**Gaomon Rules:** I know he does :) I won't be replacing him ever. Just wanted to see how large of an impression he made on you all. _

_**Funnel Cake:** Thank you for the compliment. Seriously your review made me feel pretty damn good. Real Talk. And I agree that Gaomon makes a better partner. Thats why I picked him :) _

_**Izanagi God:** As you can see I am fosho continuing this story haha_

_** Keep Gaomon:** I'm so glad that you love Gaomon so much. Forreal that shows I did pretty good characterization for him. God I love it when people enjoy my characters. Writing and seeing the reviews from all of you makes me feel accomplished as a writer. Whether this is Fanfiction or not. these are my words. _

_**Impatient Reader:** To answer all of your questions in order... 1)Yes, 2)No Naruto will not be making a full appearance and not realize the connection, 3)No Comment, 4)Haven't given it much thought, 5)No Comment, 6)... that one is a surprise, 7)No Comment, 8)No Comment, and 9) To be honest... I'm thinking about it. _

**Disclaimed: I do not own Naruto or Digimon. Naruto is owned and licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, TV Tokyo and Aniplex. Digimon is owned and licensed by Toei Animation and Creative Commons. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>* * *'<em>**

_Sasuke moved with a sense of urgency he did not believe himself capable of. _

_Even as both he and Gaomon ran towards the glowing light in the distance, seeing the smoke ascending to the sky becoming larger with every step they took made him realize that the camp had indeed been attacked. And it was being attacked hard by whoever was responsible. Had that Orgemon from earlier come back? Sasuke snorted at the thought that had popped in his mind; from the way he had battled he highly doubted that digimon was responsible for the flames. _

_So who? _

"_Sasuke look!" _

_Hearing Gaomon's voice brought him out of his thoughts, seeing a group of small creatures running towards their direction. From this distance he recognized some of them as digimon from the caravan. _

_Gaomon recognized them all in an instant. Once they had intercepted them, Gaomon looked to one of them. Sasuke followed his vision and looked upon the sight of a digimon that had a monkey figure and wore a large mask the size of its body. "Shamamon, what's going on?!" _

"_The caravan… attacked… by group of digimon." Shamamon wheezed as it caught its breath. "Grizzlymon told us… to escape. We ran." _

"_Whose attacking us?!" Gaomon questioned angrily, his pupils shrinking down close to needles as he stared at Shamamon, awaiting an answer. _

"_I do not know…" he confessed. "It happened so fast I didn't have time to see who it was. Grizzlymon had already told us to run when he went to fight them." _

"_What about Bearmon? Where is Bearmon?!" _

"_He was leading us out… but… he ran back saying he had needed to protect something," Shamamon answered before looking to the burning camp. "Gaomon, we must leave now while there is still time." _

_Sasuke watched Gaomon shake his head angrily. "No! Bearmon is my best friend I'm not abandoning him!" He turned away form Shamamon and ran in the direction of the camp once more. _

"_Gaomon, wait!" Shamamon protested. _

'_Damn.' Sasuke took off after Gaomon, not wanting to leave the Dog Digimon alone to fight whatever was destroying his home. Once again, Sasuke was surprised by the speed in which not only Gaomon ran, but himself as well. 'What's gotten into me?' _

_By the time the two had arrived at the village, Sasuke's eyes widened in semi-shock. The entire area was burning. The sign was on fire, the tents and wagons were emitting so much heat that it could melt a block of ice at least four feet away in seconds. _

"_BEARMON!" Gaomon yelled out, wasting little time on the scene of destruction in front of him, focusing on finding his friend. He ran out into the burning camp, flames consuming everything they touched. _

_Cursing silently, Sasuke had little choice but to follow after the Dog Digimon. He made sure to stick close to him as they traversed the flames together. The smoke made it hard to see but Gaomon knew where he was going from the way he briskly ran through the destruction surrounding them, shouting out Bearmon as he moved._

_An odd feeling overcame Sasuke as his eyes darted around their surroundings. From what that digimon Shamamon had said, they were or were supposed to be under attack. So where were the attackers?_

"_**HAMMER PUNCH!**__" _

_His question was answered seconds later as Grizzlymon's large form appeared flying from beyond a wall of flames and onto the ground, skidding to a stop just in front of Gaomon and Sasuke. The caravan's chieftain was moaning in pain and from where Sasuke stood he could see that Grizzlymon had seen better days. _

"_Chief!" Gaomon cried out, rushing to Grizzlymon's side. Gaomon knelt beside the chief, eyes wide in shock, seeing that the once overbearing leader's eyes were shut and his breathing was raspy and pained._

"_Chief! Chief! Please open your eyes!" Gaomon pleaded, moving his paws onto Grizzlymon and shook his large for, not knowing what else to do. _

_Slowly, Grizzlymon's eyes opened up and looked to Gaomon. _

"_Gaomon…" He moaned in pain. "Get away from… me… quickly."_

_Gaomon gave the chieftain a confused look. "Chief?" _

_Sasuke's body felt rigid as he felt a spike of power from beyond the wall of flames. He immediately activated his Sharingan and saw movement beyond the flames. He eyes snapped back to Gaomon. "GAOMON, MOVE AWAY FROM HIM NOW!"_

_Gaomon did not comprehend what Sasuke had told him until something emerged from beyond the flames, earning all of their attention. The creature was reptile-like, larger than Grizzlymon was. It had blue-colored skin almost all around, with a white-colored chest with a shade of blue in the center shaped like a 'V', white arms that started from the shoulder, and a white beak. It had two large horns sprouting from its head and one smaller horn at the end of its nose. Its claws were large, almost as big as the reptile's head, it had scars scattered across its entire body. _

_The giant reptile digimon growled, a fanged smirk shaping on its beak as its maroon eyes fell on them and narrowed down on Sasuke._

_**'_* * *'_**_

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

The rain was cold.

The tiny droplets of water that fell from the dark, gloomy sky above felt like ice to Gaomon as they fell on his fur. It was pouring outside, and drenching him in a wet, icy-cold blanket. What had started off as a light drizzle when Gaomon had arrived at their usual spot had quickly became stronger with each passing minute. And with each minute that went by, Gaomon's dislike for the rain grew stronger as well. It was always cold, it always made his fur wet, which he hated when a cold wind blew past and sent chills across his body. Yet what he disliked the most, what felt like utter contempt for the rain, was how it made him feel sad; a gripping form of sadness would clench at his heart when he saw the rain. It was sorrowful and, at times, depressing.

It was for these reasons that Gaomon hated the rain.

But…

'_Sasuke likes the rain…'_ Gaomon thought, looking up into the dark skies above him.

Even though his tamer made it his business to keep his personal history and information extremely private, Gaomon made it his business to break the barrier Sasuke had erected around him, to learn more about his tamer and friend. With each day that passed, he grudgingly managed to learn a little more of his tamer's life before they had met, though he had only learned of some of his hobbies through observation... or experience. Liike the crazy death course that he called _'training', _that was an experience. What made it so difficult was that Sasuke rarely ever talked about himself, not even to him and when he had to tell Hypnos about himself, it was only tad little bits of information like his age, name, and what his profession was, to give them a good enough example for them to be recruited. But Gaomon had come across the little things about his tamer as well, such as his favorite fruit being tomatoes (disgusting little fruits), his love for green herbal tea (which they both shared), and his favorite kind of book he read, which were a series that Gaomon made no effort to learn about since... well he couldn't read.

But what Gaomon thought was the more important thing he had learned about his tamer, was on a day much like this one. It had been raining like this, a cold, downpour that had started after defeating a Wild One. Gaomon had absorbed the data and had turned to his tamer for a kind of reaction. But what he saw that day was different. When the digital field had dispersed, Sasuke had been looking up into the rainy clouds above, and rather than try and find cover like Gaomon wanted to, he had just stood there.

He would not talk and he would not move.

It almost seemed like his tamer was waiting for something.

Or rather… someone.

And once the rain began to subside, his lips would curl into the smallest of smiles for a faint moment that betrayed the look of sadness and sorrow in his eyes. The look of guilt. And in that moment's end, his eyes would return to their cold, emotionless look. It was as if Sasuke had drop his guard only for a moment and show Gaomon a part of himself that he had refused to show anyone else before.

In a strange way, it was how Gaomon knew that they were meant to be partners.

Since they had first met, Gaomon felt that there was something that connected them together, like they shared a special bond that was unexplainable to all, including them. And that bond had grown stronger, little by little, as the months in the Real World went by, which was built upon the foundation after what had happened to the two of them that fateful night in the Digital World.

The night that everything he knew and cherished was taken from him, the night that Sasuke had become his Tamer… the night he swore that he would _never_ forget.

The rain began to pick up. Gaomon cursed beneath his breath, putting up his gloved paws over his head to provide some cover against the cold elements. It didn't help much as the digimon continued to wait for his tamer to arrive.

His very _late_ tamer.

'_I knew I should have brought that stupid umbrella,'_ Gaomon thought bitterly as he watched the crowd of people of the street below carrying and using a different assortment of umbrellas that shielded them from Gaomon's most hated enemy_. 'After making me wait like this, he'd better hold up his end and buy me my dango, and I want the expensive spicy ones too!'_

Gaomon's ears picked up the sound of footsteps from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and mentally smiled seeing the sight of his tamer, wearing his SRT uniform jacket, calmly walking towards him carrying with him a large open umbrella over his head.

Although he saw Sasuke wearing his usual neutral facial expression, Gaomon knew that his tamer was amused by his drenched state. "You know you didn't have to wait out here for me."

Gaomon jumped up to his feet, ignoring the stinging cold he felt when he moved in his cold, drenched fur and glared at his tamer. "Well if you had shown up on time instead of being late like you are then I wouldn't have had to wait in this stupid rain! What the heck took you so long anyways?!"

"…I was lost on the road of life," Sasuke said plainly after a moment of silence. This only served to irritate Gaomon and growl at his tamer.

"That's a load of bull and you know it!" He said angrily, pointing his gloved paw out accusingly at Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked and took a few steps closer to him. "I went to the apartment, expecting you to be there but you weren't. And since I know you wouldn't go to the training center of your own free will, it left the usual spot as the only place left where you'd be waiting for me."

Gaomon wanted to say more but stopped when Sasuke knelt in front of him and shared his large umbrella with him. He saw his tamer give him an arrogant small smirk. "You're such a dobe."

Gaomon crossed his arms and turned away from his tamer. "Whatever."

Sasuke looked at the clouds for a moment before rising up. "Let's go. We still have training to do."

"Wait! What about my- "

Gaomon's words stopped cold in his mouth when a cold feeling overcame him, and it wasn't from his drenched fur. His ears stood up at attention, his pupils shrieking, his teeth bore out. He didn't like this cold, familiar feeling, a feeling he hadn't felt since…

He turned out to the west, his eyes staring straight out beyond the buildings of the commercial district, his low growls alerting Sasuke, who looked at him with a serious expression. "What is it, Gaomon?"

"It's coming…"

"What?"

"A digimon!"

He didn't see Sasuke's eyes narrow at him. "How do you know?"

Gaomon didn't answer, but the pillar of light that shot up into the clouds where he was looking and Sasuke's phone ringing a second afterwards was all the answer his tamer needed.

**'_* * *'_**

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

Leaving a café where she often frequented, Rika was about to turn and head home when her D-Power went off. She grasped it in her hand and looked at the screen, seeing the compass activated and pointing northeast.

She smirked. _'Looks like today won't be so boring after all.' _

Making her way through the crowd with her coat on, the young tamer began heading towards where the compass was pointing out for her. As she made it to the corner of the street, she stopped short upon seeing someone come from the sky and land on a lamp post out of view from the crowds below with their umbrellas. She couldn't exactly make out his face, but she saw glowing crimson eyes before the person jumped again, followed closely by what looked like a Gaomon.

"Sasuke?" Rika thought aloud. "What in the… how can he do that? He's moving as fast as Renamon!"

Upon hearing her name, Renamon materialized near here atop a two-story building, out of sight from the people. "What is wrong, Rika?

She shook the thoughts out of her head. "It's nothing Renamon. We need to hurry!"

'_I'm not losing to you this time…'_

**'_* * *'_**

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

Inside the small concrete shed in the middle of Shinjuku Park, Takato and Henry, along with Guilmon and Terriermon respectively, were currently inside waiting for the rain to let up. Henry stood at the door, watching the rain fall as Takato watched Guilmon and Terriermon played together. Henry had been watching the sky since arriving for the past hour, his mind stuck on what Sasuke had told them.

'_It's our job to defeat any Digimon that enters your guy's world. If you believe I killed it then what were you two and your Digimon doing fighting the Vilemon? What were you guys going to do about it?' _

'…_Although I meant what I said regarding your Terriermon, I'm not going to go outta my way to destroy him without reason.'_

'_He's so bizarre. What did he mean by 'Your World'? Isn't this his world too?'_ Henry asked himself in his mind, trying to make sense of the enigma that was Uchiha Sasuke. _'He goes and defeats Digimon and threatens us, but he doesn't go out of his way to actually hurt them.'_

He looked to Terriermon_. 'If I hadn't stopped him, would he have really taken Terriermon away from me?' _

Another memory flashed into his mind, this time about the events that had transpired at the parking garage.

'_Learn to control to your digimon. As a tamer it's your duty to control your digimon and protect this world. If you can't do__either or even have the will to fight then you shouldn't call yourself a tamer at all.'_

Henry unconsciously curled his hand to a fist and squeezed tightly. _'Just what in the world is his objective? Why won't he give us a chance and work together to find out why the Digimon are here?'_

"Oh man, isn't this storm ever going to let up?"

Takato's voice brought Henry out of his train of thought. He looked over to Takato, who had moved to the other side of the entrance and was looking into the sky, obviously worried. "If I don't get home soon, my mom is going to kill me!"

Henry gave his friend a sympathetic smile "I know what you mean. I don't even wanna know what my mother has ready for me."

Terriermon jumped up on Henry's shoulder and smiled happily. "Momentai, Henry!"

Taketo looked over to Terriermon. "Momentai? I don't think that's possible for me, Terriermon."

"Is Momentai a kind of bread, Terriermon?" Guilmon asked innocently, walking over to the group. Terriermon chuckled.

"It means 'Take it easy', silly!"

Before Guilmon could respond, his eyes flashed with a yellow glow, his pupils shrinking down to the size of slivers, alerting everyone present. Henry had been around the two enough to know that Guilmon had gone viral. Takato bent down. "Guilmon, what's wrong?"

"Something is coming through," Terriermon said, his face turning serious and looking outside. Just then both Henry and Takato's D-Power's flashed to life, beeping loudly before Guilmon took off running out of his hideout and in the direction of where he sensed the bio-emergence.

"Guilmon, hold on!" Takato shouted to his Digimon, jumping up and taking off after him.

"Oh boy! Runaway Guilmon!" Terriermon quipped before patting on Henry's head. "Onward, Henry!"

"Knock it off, Terriermon." Henry said before taking off after them.

'_Looks like another one has shown up,'_ Henry thought. _'And if that's the case, then Sasuke and Rika will be there.'_

And, hopefully, he might be able to get another chance to get some answers the questions that plagued his mind.

**'_* * *'_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>'* * *'<em>**

Running up a path of stone stairs leading up to a red archway, Sasuke stopped outside the Digital field which occupied most of the courtyard, joined by Gaomon a few seconds later. Sasuke took in their surroundings; the entire area was an old shrine complex, apparently abandoned for some years now. It was a secluded area, meaning it was very unlikely they that any civilians would be here or get in the way. They both glanced at each other, nodding their heads once before entering the field, seeing dirt and gravel-covered field with two rows of several trees parallel to each other. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his Sharingan unable to pick up any movement from the haze within.

Where was it?

Suddenly, his eyes picked up movement to he and Gaomon's right. He pulled out a kunai and threw it out towards where he saw movement, which then by an explosion that blew away some of the haze. Once the smoke cleared, he cursed when he saw that there was only a smoldering crater left by the exploding kunai.

"Stay on your guard, Gaomon." Sasuke ordered.

Gaomon nodded once.

"**V-NOVA BLAZE!" **

No sooner had he said that, a hot ray of energy came towards them from the front. Acting, Sasuke and Gaomon jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the blast as it enveloped a large tree and destroyed it with no effort. The Uchiha turned to the source of the attack and threw two more kunai with exploding tags on them in that direction. Once they exploded, the Uchiha could make out a large horned figure as the haze cleared, revealing their opponent at last.

Both his and Gaomon's eyes snapped wide open when they saw that the Digimon they were facing.

**'_* * *'_**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>* * *'<em>**

"_The human… is here…" The large horned Digimon growled. Its eye's staring intently on Sasuke. "Orgemon's word… was true… after all." _

_If Sasuke was surprised, he showed no sign of feeling it upon hearing Orgemon's name. So the Digimon he hadn't token out had ran and gotten reinforcements. Which meant…_

_Which meant… this was __**his**__ fault. _

_If he had taken out the other Orgemon from before when he had had the chance, then there was a good possibility that this would have never had happened to Gaomon or Grizzlymon's Caravaneers. _

"_Stay away from the Chief!" _

_Sasuke blinked after hearing Gaomon's voice. He did not notice that the reptile Digimon had begun his advance on the fallen Grizzlymon. Gaomon had gotten to his feet and had his arms risen in a defensive stance. _

_The reptile-like Digimon let out a low growl. _

'_Gaomon…' _

_For whatever reason drove him, Sasuke jumped to Gaomon's side and took a fighting stance beside him. Gaomon looked up at him in slight shock, like he hadn't expected him to do what he did. _

"_Sasuke? Why are you-"_

"_Shut up, dobe. Stay focused." Sasuke ordered Gaomon, who hesitantly obeyed him. _

_The reptile-like Digimon blinked before an amused growl escaped his beak. "Do you…honestly believe that… you have a chance…against me? Veedramon… a champion of… the mighty Dark Triumvirate?" _

_Dark Triumvirate? Sasuke made a mental note of the name quickly as Veedramon continued. _

"_The Triumvirate… shall want you… so I shall… bring you to them… along with the… Power of the Ancient One." _

"_You can try!" Sasuke said, glaring in defiance to Veedramon before he started forming hand-signs._

_Veedramon raised it's head back, gathering up energy in his lungs. "V-NOVA-"_

"_RAAAGRRHH!" _

_The feral and defiant roar that came from behind Sasuke stopped him from performing his jutsu. Before he could even blink, Sasuke watched as Grizzlymon flew over both him and Gaomon, hurling himself into Veedramon and stopping the digimon from unleashing a powerful heat blast from it's jaws at them and instead into the sky above. _

"_Chief!" _

"_Grizzlymon!" _

_Grizzlymon turned his head, one eye staring at them both. "I'll hold him off! Go find Bearmon and the chest and leave here now!" _

_Gaomon shook his head. "But I can't just-"_

"_DO AS I SAY!" Grizzlymon roared before forcing more of his body weight down upon Veedramon, pushing the attacker back beyond the walls of flames. "UCHIHA SASUKE! YOU MUST TAKE THE POWER AND GET AWAY! PROTECT GAOMON AND THE POWER WITH YOUR LIFE!" _

_Sasuke's grip on his kunai handle was so tight that he felt his knuckles pop. He looked to Gaomon and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Gaomon, let's go."_

_Gaomon's eyes were filled with conflict. "But the chief needs us! We can't-"_

"_And so does Bearmon." Sasuke said back, shutting Gaomon up as he brought up the Digimon's best friend. "We came here for him, remember? Now let's go find him before it's too late." _

_Gaomon growled before turning away, looking back at the wall of flames which stood between both and Grizzlymon. Sasuke could still hear Grizzlymon's roars and his battle with Veedramon from beyond. _

_Gaomon twisted on his heel and ran past Sasuke down a pathway which was clear of flames and led to Grizzlymon's tent. Sasuke was right behind him._

_And neither of them looked back._

_**'_* * *'_**_

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>* * *'<em>**

"So... they sent you…"

Sasuke took out his D-Power and read the information on Veedramon that came up on his holographic display.

'**Veedramon: Mythical Dragon Digimon. Champion level that exhibits strength that surpasses most Champions and rivals some Ultimates. Attacks are V-Nova Blaze, Cutting Shot and Hammer Punch.'**

Veedramon gave them a low growl. "Uchiha Sasuke. You and your pet will return… with me back to… the Digital World."

Sauke's Sharingan spun slowly. "Not happening."

Veedramon snorted. "You have… no say in this. The Triumvirate shall… have your power or… you shall be destroyed."

A few seconds later, Sasuke and Gaomon's eyes widened as the Digital field began to disperse all on its own. He didn't have time to think about the reason as to why it had as he caught Veedramon beginning to move from he stood. As Veedramon took another step forward towards Sasuke, Gaomon rushed to the front of him, standing as a wall between himself and Veedramon. "You will NOT take Sasuke away!"

Sasuke looked at his partner, unprepared for his feral look or snarl. "Gaomon…"

Gaomon looked over his shoulder and Sasuke saw the rage hidden in his eyes that he tried to mask with a forced grin. He realized that he was doing his best to stay calm, even though they were facing off against the one who had destroyed Gaomon's home. It almost reminded him of the time he had faced off against Itachi again, only to be beaten down in mere seconds, reminding him of the difference of power between them.

_Foolish, little brother…_

_Your hate isn't strong enough…_

_Cling to life desperately…_

'_Shut up!' _Stomping the voice of his older brother out of the confines of his mind, Sasuke returned his immediate attention to Gaomon, who was on the verge of attacking on his own.

"Stay calm, Gaomon."

Upon hearing his voice and seeing the seriousness in his eyes, Gaomon managed to hold back another rage-filled snarl. "Right…"

He took one breath before snapping his attention back directly at Veedramon, his Sharingan focused on his opponent. "I hope you realize that your masters have just been sent you to your destruction. There is no way that I will ever allow you to leave here alive, not after what you've done."

Veedramon chuckled with arrogance. "I am… far too powerful for you to defeat. So powerful… that pathetic Grizzlymon… begged for his data… to be _loaded_ by me."

Gaomon snapped.

Before Sasuke had even realized it, his Digimon had rushed Veedramon, pulling his gloves paws up and shouting, **"GAO RUSH!"**

However, the usual barrage of punches that would follow failed to make contact. Veedramon gave a feral grin before he twisted around and slammed his large tail into Gaomon's side, sending the Digimon flying hard into a tree. However Gaomon wasn't finished; his partner quickly got back onto his feet, eyes filled with malicious rage Sasuke did not believe he'd ever see in his Digimon before he rushed Veedramon once more. Veedramon pulled back his arm, his claws glowing for a moment before he slashed out.

"**CUTTING SHOT!" **Visible air shaped as curved blades flew forth from Veedramon's swipe towards Gaomon. With his sharingan, Sasuke deduced that Gaomon would be unable to avoid them all and acted. With lightning quick reflexes, he reached into his deck holster and drew a card and swiped it through his D-Power.

"DIGIMODIFY… **WarGreymon's Shield Activate!**"

A large golden metal shield materialized before Gaomon, who reacted quickly to take it up and hold it in place against the volley of wind blades. He held firm as the attack died down and moved it aside to glare at Veedramon defiantly.

Veedramon smirked. "You think… that little shield… will save you?" He gathered energy in his mouth before rearing his head back. **"V-NOVA BLAZE!"** Gaomon's eyes narrowed and he moved the shield back into place as Veedramon's heat ray shot out of his mouth. The blast slammed into the shield and for a second the shield seemed to hold. Veedramon didn't let up, adding more power behind his attack until eventually it began to overwhelm Gaomon. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the shield begin to crack; he quickly performed hand-signs.

"_**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" **_

The Uchiha released a large and powerful ball of fire out towards Veedramon. The Mythical Digimon glanced and saw the fireball coming; he ended his ray blast against Gaomon and turned, whipping his tail through the fireball and splitting it apart. Gaomon used this opportunity to make his next move, throwing the shield at Veedramon. Unable to see it from his blind spot, Veedramon was hit upside his head with the metallic shield, throwing him off balance and giving both Sasuke and Gaomon a window.

Sasuke pulled out another card. "DIGIMODIFY… **Power Activate!**"

"Gaomon now!" Sasuke ordered.

"Right!" Gaomon ran for Veedramon, gaining momentum before he jumped in the air over Veedramon's head. The Champion-level Digimon's eye widened as he saw the rookie over his head.

Sasuke drew out one more card from his holster before sliding it through his D-Power.

"DIGIMODIFY… **Leomon's Fist of the Beast King Activate!**"

**'_* * *'_**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>* * *'<em>**

'_Hope I'm not too late!'_ Rika thought, running down the street towards the direction pin-pointed by her D-Power. She stopped for a moment at the base of the stone stairs leading up to the site where the bio-emergence had occurred. She took a couple of moments to catch her breath as Renamon fazed into existence next to her.

"Well, Renamon?"

Renamon looked up the stone pathway and blinked. "… A Tamer and his Digimon are already up there."

"Is it _those two_?" Rika questioned.

When Renamon gave her a nod in response, Rika held back a curse. Of course those two had to be the first ones to arrive. "Well I don't care whether they did get here first. We're going to crash this little party of theirs, got it Renamon?"

Renamon blinked. "I can't."

"What do you mean you _can't_, Renamon?" Rika hissed, her hands curling into fists in irritation.

Renamon's stoic expression appeared unfazed. "Until they have been defeated or are on the verge of defeat, we cannot intervene." She looked back up the flight of stone stairs that led to the battle ahead. "This is their fight."

"Oh and what about all those times they intervened in our fights? Are you saying we were on the _verge of defeat_ in those, Renamon?" Rika asked her Digimon, on the verge of becoming positively livid depending on her answer.

"…No." Renamon said to her tamer after a moment of silent thought.

Rika eyed her Digimon carefully before turning away, satisfied with her answer. "Then we're going, understand Renamon?"

"Rika! Renamon!"

'_Oh great.' _Rika thought upon hearing the voice of Takato behind her. She and Renamon turned around and watched as the tamer came running towards them with his red Digimon the other tamer Henry and his Terriermon standing on his shoulder. "Just what I need; the Digimon social club coming down to play Tamer."

Takato ran up Takato ran beside his Digimon and put his hand on his back, trying to calm him down as the group stopped next to Rika. Guilmon's eyes glowed as he was in his viral state, staring directly up the flight of stairs growling. "Calm down, boy."

"Nice to see you too, Rika." Henry said as the group stopped at the base of the stairs as well. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here at all. You here to make your Digimon fight again?"

Rika smirked. "Of course. Why else would I be here if not to make Renamon and I stronger? That's my job as a Digimon Tamer after all."

"Again with making Renamon fight. Whats your deal? Our Digimon don't have to always fight with other Digimon There are other methods we can use to handle these kinds of situations." Henry said.

"Save it for someone who actually cares about what you have to say, Socrates." Rika told Henry. "Because I don't. Besides, if a Digimon can't fight, what good is it for if can it do when facing another Digimon? Sing and dance for them?"

Henry narrowed his eyes. "You know that's not what I mean!"

"Whatever." Rika said, brushing him off and turning her back to them. "You little boys should just run along now before you get hurt."

"What do you mean by that?" Takato asked glaring at Rika. "We came here to help out, y'know!"

Rika scoffed. "Yeah right, Goggle-head. Like anyone would ever want your guys'-"

"**FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" **

"**V-NOVA BLAZE!" **

The sound of two Digimon's shouts was heard, followed by an explosion which caught everyone's attention. Rika and the others looked up the flight of stairs seeing a cloud of smoke erupt from the apex of the hill, and the smoke continued to ascend higher into the dark cloudy sky.

"What the heck…?" Rika started watching the smoke rise.

"Whoa." Takato commented.

"It's getting pretty intense up there." Henry followed up.

As if on cue, Guilmom rushed past Rika and Renamon and headed up the stairs. Takato saw this and took off after his Digimon. "Guilmon wait!"

Terriermon jumped off his tamer's shoulder to the ground and followed after Guilmon and Takato. "Come on, Henry. We need to hurry."

"Terriermon hold on!" Henry called out before moving past Rika and following his Digimon.

Rika watched them go for a moment before she bit back another curse that had nearly escaped her mouth. She looked over to Renamon. "Let's go, Renamon."

Renamon blinked at her. "Rika?"

"I don't care if it's their fight. I'm about to crash it for all the times he did it to us." Rika said to Renamon before she headed up the stairs in pursuit. "Now let's go."

"…As you wish, Rika." Renamon obeyed before she followed after her Tamer up the steps.

**'_* * *'_**

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

"_BEARMON," Gaomon shouted as they came to the familiar sight of Grizzlymon's tent, wisps of flames moving atop the wooden housing. "BEARMON ARE YOU IN THERE?! ANSWER ME!"_

_At last Gaomon's pleading calls for his friend were answered by the sound of Bearmon's voice coming from inside the tent. "GAOMON!" _

_Instead of a sense of relief coming over Sasuke, all he felt was a sense of danger, or malicious intent await on the other side of the tent's closed entrance. Sasuke activated his Sharingon. _

_Gaomon smiled happily. "Bearmon! Hang on I'm coming!" _

"_GAOMON WATCH OUT!" Bearmon's voice screamed. _

"_**PUMMEL WHACK!**__" _

_Sasuke reacted immediately, hurling himself into Gaomon and knocking him to the ground as a dark energy blast flew over their bodies and into a burning wagon, destroying it instantly upon impact. Sasuke got up quickly and eyes drawn to the green figure which came out from the tent, bone club in one large hand and Bearmon in the other. _

"_I almost had 'em! Stupid bear! Jus had to say something'!" Orgemon cursed, looking down on the injured Digimon in his grasp. Sasuke's eyes tensed once he saw the chest _

"_Bearmon!" Gaomon cried out, worry etched on his face before an angry growl escaped his mouth as he got up. "Let my friend go now!" _

"_You think you can tell me what to do, dummy?!" Orgemon shouted before bringing Bearmon to face level, arm outstretched. "Say something again and I'll download your little friend's data! That's right! I'm going to get my revenge for what you did to my brother! HE may have been a jerk at times and taller than me but he was still my jerk and taller brother! As a matter of fact, I outta just take you both out now and then take the goods that Veedramon wants! Yeah, that will get me rewarded by his bosses, no dou-" _

_A kunai went flying in the air and stabbed the Digimon dead in his eye. Orgemon howled in pain, tossing his bone club and Bearmon to the side. He brought up his hand to the kunai imbedded in his eye and fell to his knees in pain. _

_Sasuke smirked as he stood up. "You talk too much." _

"_**GAO RUSH!" **_

_Gaomon was on Orgemon immediately; throwing his barrage of powerful punches at Orgemon, pummeling him with everything he had. His last punch was sent directly to the kunai, forcing the shinobi weapon deeper into Orgemon until the Champion-level digimon finally released one final howl of pain before bursting into data particles. _

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he saw Bearmon begin to load the data into his person, glowing in a mysterious light for a brief moment before the light died down. Unsure of what to make of it, Sasuke put the information aside and walked over to Gaomon.  
><em>

"_You okay?" _

_Gaomon opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke. "Yeah. I just loaded that freak's data so I could get stronger, that's all." _

_Sasuke nodded, satisfied with Gaomon's answer. He looked around the area. "Where's Bearmon?" _

_Gaomon eye's widened, remembering his friend. "He must have gone back inside!" _

_Gaomon proceeded into the burning tent, calling out to Bearmon. Sasuke quickly followed, throwing the drape entrance aside and looking for the Bearmon. His eyes scanned the contents of the burning tent and saw no one but Gaomon. However, something did catch his eye. One the surface of the table which occupied the center of the tent was the same key that Gaomon had shown him when they had met. The same key which was meant to open Grizzlymon's chained up chest. _

_The same chest containing the power which was supposedly meant for him. _

_He walked over to the table and picked the key up, looking at it for a brief moment before shoving it inside his pocket. Bearmon must have forgotten it. _

"_Sasuke!" _

_The Uchiha turned to Gaomon, who was pointing to a hole in the back of the tent. "Bearmon must have used this hole to escape!" _

_Sasuke nodded. "Then let's go." _

…

"_BEARMON!" _

_Sasuke grimaced as he heard Gaomon's cries for his friend as they ventured further out into the rocky expanse. He had his Sharingan active to spot any kind of movements that may belong to Bearmon. _

_A faint bit of movement caught his sight from his right peripheral. Sasuke stopped and told Gaomon to stop running. _

"_What is it, Sasuke?!" Gaomon asked._

'_What indeed?' Focusing on where he saw the movement, Sasuke walked toward the nearest rocky pillar and walked around it. He grimaced upon the sight of Bearmon sitting up against the back of the pillar, arms clenching the chained box deep against his chest. His eyes were hidden from view as his head was limp, but he could see that he was shaking. _

"_Sasuke!" Gaomon came running around after him. Sasuke glanced toward the digimon once as he rounded the pillar and stopped just inches away form him before looking back down at Bearmon. _

"_What is it?" Gaomon asked before looking down at where Sasuke was looking. Sasuke watched as Gaomon simply dropped to Bearmon's side and started to shake him. _

"_BEARMON! BEARMON!" Gaomon cried. "Come on, wake up! You're okay! I know you are!" _

_After a couple more seconds Bearmon lifted his head and turned to them. He smiled. "Gaomon... you're okay." _

"_Of course I am," Gaomon replied with a happy grin. "You know I'm too strong to be beaten down by some Orgemon." _

_Bearmon chuckled before flinching, obviously in pain. Gaomon worriedly asked if he was okay. Bearmon nodded. _

"_Unlike you and my father, I'm not that strong. That Orgemon roughed me up some trying to force me to tell him where this was." Sasuke looked down at the chained box in Bearmon's possession, apparently untouched with any kind of soot or burn marks. Bearmon grinned. "Kept it safe for you and Sasuke, just in case he decided to come back." _

"_For me?" Sasuke thought aloud. _

_Bearmon nodded. "Dad and Gaomon believe you can open it. And if they believe it, then I do too." He looked back to Gaomon. "Do you still have it?" _

_Gaomon nodded, moving his paws to his headband, the purple designed key slipping out from the black cloth. Bearmon looked at the key and nodded before setting the chest down in front of Sasuke. Bearmon looked over to his friend. _

"_Gaomon… give it to Sasuke." _

_Gaomon nodded once before turning to Sasuke, handing the key out before the Uchiha. _

_Sasuke looked at Gaomon. "What?" _

"_You heard Bearmon. Take it and open up the chest." Gaomon said. _

_Looking from key in Gaomon's hand to the chained chest Bearmon held, Sasuke felt a sudden flare from the Curse Mark on his left shoulder muscle. He reflexively moved his hand over the seal. The Curse Mark was reacting to it again. _

"_I don't…"_

"_Oh come on!" Gaomon shouted, catching Sasuke off guard. "You were already going to come back with me to unlock it, weren't you? Well my chief, Bearmon's dad, he sacrificed himself to make sure you got to it! Bearmon risked himself knowing he wasn't that strong to make sure you got to it! And you wanna know why?!" _

_Gaomon looked into his eyes, tears falling from them. "Because we believe in you! I… believe in you. We put our faith in you! Were we... were we wrong to?" _

_Sasuke blinked before taking the key from Gaomon. The Dog Digimon looked up at him and Sasuke gave him a small smile. _

_"No... you weren't."_

_**'_* * *'_**_

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>* * *'<em>**

Gaomon was sent flying in the air after the resulting explosion from the collisions of his and Veedramon's attacks, taking the most damage from the explosion. He fell head first into the graveled dirt and rolled, coming to a stop at the base of one of the tress.

"Gaomon!" Sasuke called out to his Digimon.

Gaomon whimpered as she struggled to move from the ground. "Sa…Sasuke…"

Sasuke ran for his partner-

"**V-NOVA BLAZE!" **

Sasuke jumped back; a heated wave of red energy tore past where he stood a mere second ago and collided into one of the abandoned wooden buildings on the shrine grounds. The building exploded in a ball of flames, bits of burning wood flying and landing chaotically on the grounds.

"You're not going… to help your… little pet Digimon Sasuke." Veedramon said, staring down on the shinobi with hidden amusement.

Sasuke glared at Veedramon, his Sharingan glowing with anger as he went through hand signs. His Chidori came to life, the crackling that sounded like a thousand birds filling the air.

"**PYROSPHERE!**"

"**TERRIER TORNADO!**"

"**DIAMOND STORM!" **

The sudden attacks came from no where and caught Veedramon, Gaomon and even Sasuke off guard. They struck Veedramon's side and sent the Digimon off-balance as three Digimon appeared just past the shrine's archway. Sasuke immediately recognized the two as Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon, the Digimon that belonged to the other Tamers. As soon as the digimon came, Takato and Henry appeared up and behind their Digimon followed closely by Rika.

"Sasuke, are you and Gaomon okay?" Takato called out to him.

"We're here to back you up." Henry said, which explained why they were here.

"Speak for yourselves, boys." Rika spat. "I'm here only for the challenge."

'_Are they asking for a death wish?!'_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes down on them, his eyes glimmering with anger and impatience. He didn't have time to protect them, not from Veedramon. "Get the hell out of here now! You don't know what he's capable of!"

"Yeah sure no problem red-eyes. I'll just go back home and watch a soup-opera with my mom," Rika quipped.

Takato looked at Rika and blinked. "You serious, Rika?"

"I'm not even going to bother to reply to that, googlehead." Rika said, wondering just how dense the boy could be as she pulled out her D-Power and got the data on Veedramon. Her eye's widened upon reading the info and a small smile came to her.

"Looks like even the great Sasuke and his Gaomon can't handle this Digimon**."** Rika said, looking at the field and taking notice of the downed Gaomon lying on the gravel. "Well that is just perfect for me. Now it's Renamon's turn."

'_They don't understand how dangerous this is…'_ Sasuke surmised as he watched them try to overcome Veedramon. He glanced back to Gaomon and used this opportunity to check on his Digimon. Chidori dying in his hand, Sasuke jumped over to Gaomon's side and knelt by him, looking over his wet and injured partner.

"Gaomon…"

Gaomon opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke, a small frown forming on his muzzle. "I'm fine… Sasuke. I just had a wonderful time… getting blown away by the monster that destroyed my home."

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke ordered him before looking back at the battle. "We knew this was going to happen one day."

Gaomon only growled in response.

Sasuke cursed silently as he saw the condition Gaomon was in. If he fought anymore as he was now then Veedramon would only destroy him. A thought came to his mind. _'There is only one way for Gaomon to be able to defeat Veedramon… he has to-'_

Sasuke stomped the thought from his mind. He couldn't risk that. Not with the Tamers and their Digimon present. If Gaomon couldn't stay in control then he'd be _worse_ than Veedramon.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and back at Veedramon, who was now facing down the other Tamers, specifically Rika. They needed to get out of here while they still could otherwise he wouldn't be able to protect them while focusing on Veedramon._ 'They're going to get themselves killed.' _

"Damn it this isn't some kind of game!" Sasuke shouted at her. "Get out of here now before it's too late!"

**'_* * *'_**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>* * *'<em>**

'_What's that suppose to mean?!' _Rika thought to herself, hearing Sasuke's words. Was he insinuating that this was just a game to her? That she was simply _playing_ at being a Tamer? That she couldn't meet the challenge in front of her and Renamon head on and not be able to overcome it? She was the _Digimon Queen_, the best there is and ever will be. She wasn't afraid of anything and she never backed down from a challenge, no matter who told her to do so, least of all some arrogant, red-eyed enigma that thought he was _above_ her.

"We'll see whose _playing_ after Renamon beats this guy." Rika hissed, her anger turned to her Digimon "Renamon, we got ourselves a challenge. Walk all _over_ him."

"…As you wish, Rika," Renamon jumped into action. She jumped into a tree and then another jump in the air, gaining height over Veedramon before readying her attack.

"**DIAMOND STORM!" **

The barrage of diamond-shaped energy projectiles came rushing out at Veedramon. The Mythic Digimon simply stood his ground as the attack came, the white diamonds simply bouncing off of him. Once the attack died down, he smirked.

"That tickled." Veedramon turned away from Sasuke and finally set his sights on Renamon once she landed in front of both Guilmon and Terriermon.

"It didn't even faze him." Takato commented dumbfounded.

"Nobody asked you, gogglehead!" Rika snapped. She pulled out a card from her deck holster and her D-Power. "DIGIMODIFY… **Hyper Speed Activate!**"

Veedramon lifted his arm up, his claws glowing briefly. "Now it's my turn… **CUTTING SHOT!"**

The air blades came rushing out as Veedramon struck the air with his claw. Renamon simple stood her ground before vanishing in thin air out of the way of the attack, but the same could not be said for Terriermon and Guilmon.

"**TERRIER TORNADO!"** The dog rabbit digimon sent out his green twister to counter Veedramon's attack; it failed as one of the air blades simply cut through and dispersed the twister before the rest fell upon Terriermon and Guilmon.

"Oh boy!" Terrerimon commented as he felt the strong gust of wind blow, making him lose his balance and forcing him to close his eyes before one of the air blades made contact with his small body, sending him flying backwards across the gravel.

Terriermon!" Henry cried out.

Guilmon stood his ground, hiding his eyes away as two of the air blades struck him. The Digimon flinched at the contact but did not seem to be hurt much. The gust of wind was felt by the tamers, who shielded their faces from the hard wind and rain with their arms. The moment the wind died down, Henry wasted little time and ran to his digimon's side, picking him up and holding him close to his chest.

"Terriermon. Are you alright?"

"Uhhh… not really." Terriermon said, holding his head with his two small paws. "I rather have Suzie's princess pwetty pance treatment than go through that again."

Veedramon growled. "Is this all… you pet Digimon… can do?"

Rika smirked. "Not even close, Godzilla! Renamon now!"

At her Tamer's command, Renamon made her move; she fazed into existence behind Veedramon practically unnoticed, body curled into a ball before releasing her flurry of diamond projectiles. **"DIAMOND STORM!" **

Veedramon turned on his heel, claws striking out and brushing past the barrage of diamonds. Renamon had no time to react but widen her eyes in shock as she was encased by the large claws of her opponent. She tried to struggle her way out of Veedramon's solid grasp but failed to do so.

"No! Renamon!" Rika shouted seeing her digimon get caught in Veedramon's clawed grip.

"Can't… get loose." Renamon said as all her attempts to brake free were in vain. Veedramon was just simply too physically superior to her. The Mythic Digimon roared, tightening his hold on Renamon, practically crushing her between his claws before he lifted her above his head.

"**HAMMER PUNCH!**"

In one motion, Veedramon slammed Renamon into the ground, forming a dust cloud in the rain and shaking the ground beneath everyone's feet. Rika's eyes widened as dread overcame her.

Once the dust cloud died down, everyone was able to see a crater where Veedramon had slammed Renamon. The digimon lifted his arm up, Renamon still in his clawed clutches, covered in mud and moaning quietly, but not quietly enough for Rika not to hear. Her body seemed limped in Veedramon's claws before the champion threw Renamon across the ground and stopping at Rika's feet.

'_Renamon…?'_

Rika saw herself actually reach out for her Digimon who was unmoving at her feet but hesitated to touch her. "Renamon?"

A pain whisper came form Renamon's mouth as her body shook for a moment. It was then that her eyes opened slowly and looked at her Tamer. "Rika… he's… so strong."

"Worthless." Veedramon spat.

She blinked once before she struggled to get up on her knees. "Renamon wait save your strength."

"I must… protect you," Renamon breathed as she slowly rose from the ground, holding herself up on one knee. "That is… my duty… as your partner, Rika."

"W-What?" Rika asked. What did she mean by that? She only wanted to get stronger, doesn't she? That's why she was her Tamer, because she was the best Tamer and only she could make her stronger… right?

"Heh… Heh… Heh…" Veedramon chuckled.

"Then it looks like its Guilmon's turn now." Takato said before pulling out a card from his pocket. "Guilmon! Let's do this boy!"

"DIGIMODIFY… **Power Activate!**"

Guilmon reared his head back, gathering energy into his lungs before exclaiming, "**PYROSPHERE!"**

He shot out a red burst of potent red energy out at the speed of a bullet, heading straight to Veedramon who made no effort to dodge the attack. The Champion-level Digimon rose up one of his claws and slashed down quickly before it made contact, dispersing the attack with little to any effort. Guilmon didn't relent, rushing out towards Veedramon.

Veedramon opened his mouth, a red glow forming from within.

Takato's eyes widened as panic overcame him. "GUILMON STOP! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"_**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!**_"

A stream of fire shot forth and struck the Digimon from the back. Veedramon let loose a pain-stricken roar up to the sky as he lost focus of his attack. Guilmon stopped his charge upon seeing Veedramon stumble from the fire attack that had struck him and blinked in confusion.

"What the heck?" Takato thought aloud.

'_Where did that come from?'_ Rika wondered. She looked behind Veedramon and received her answer in the form of Sasuke Uchiha, who stood some yards away with the shrine main building behind him with his Digimon standing at his side.

'_Wait that wasn't his Digimon?' _Rika scanned the area near Sasuke and spotted Gaomon kneeling where had had been upon her arrival

'_How did he just…'_

Veedramon snarled and turned around, glaring at Sasuke. "You…!"

**'_* * *'_**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>* * *'<em>**

Sasuke took a few breaths. He had put a great deal of his chakra into the attack, hoping it would be enough to do considerable damage to Veedramon, especially since his target was his unprotected back. To an extent it appeared that he had.

That and he had also just pissed the Digimon off greatly as well.

Sasuke slipped his hand into his jacket and unclipped his kunai holster. "You're here for me, remember? Don't waste your breath on those losers and come at me."

Veedramon roared at the Uchiha. "That's it! No more games. I shall crush you… beneath my feet… and then load… your Digimon's data!"

'_Looks like I got his attention. Good.' _

Hopefully the Tamers would take a hint and get away form here. It did him no good if he had to waste his chakra trying to keep them all safe from Veedramon. But at the same time, he knew that defeating Veedramon as Gaomon was now would be near impossible.

It just left them with one option available to them.

The screen on his D-Power flashed light purple light once.

**'_* * *'_**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>* * *'<em>**

_Moving his hand off his shoulder, Sasuke took the key from Gaomon's gloved paw and crouched down to the chest. "Here goes nothing." _

_He moved the key inside the key-hole and turned it counter-clockwise, and heard a click as the lock went loose. Everyone held their breaths, waiting for something to happen. _

_And they waited…_

_And waited…_

_And waited… _

_And waited some more…_

"_Well… that was kind of a let down," Gaomon said finally letting his breath out. _

_Bearmon nodded. "I know. After all the stories dad told me, I always thought that this moment would be more… well more!" _

"_I imagined the box would explode or something." _

_Sasuke turned his head and looked at Gaomon with a scowl. "Wait you thought the chest would explode and yet you wanted me to open it anyways?" _

_Gaomon let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "Well kinda. It was just one of those 'things' I'd think of when I thought about this moment." _

"_Gaomon…just shut up." Sasuke ordered. Satisfied by the silent grunts of displeasure form Gaomon, Sasuke turned his gaze back to the chest and moved his hand on the chains, taking them off the chest before moving for the box's lid. He lifted it up an inch-_

_Immediately, a purple light blasted the lid open fully and shot straight up into the sky above Sasuke's head. Dark winds and violet electrical currents crackled wildly around the chest. As Gaomon and Bearmon watched the purple pillar of dark energy shot into the sky, Sasuke felt his Curse Mark flare once more, the seal beginning to spread across his body, unbidden by him. _

'_What is… this sensation?' He thought as he grabbed his shoulder. He could __**feel**__ the power coming from the energy in front of him. It was dark, almost malevolent in nature and above all else it was __**calling**__ to him. _

_The dark energy returned to the box, taking shape of a large sphere before it shot itself out toward Sasuke almost instantaneously. He had little time to bring his arms in an x-shaped shield to his chest before he was hit by the energy and shot off the ground and in mid-air. He did not know how far he had been taken or how high from the ground he was but only when he had finally landed, he had landed with a _very_ loud thud. _

"_Sasuke!" Gaomon cried out. _

_Opening one eye, Sasuke got his bearing and refocused his eye sight. He heard a crackling noise he heard in electrical currents and a warm powerful object in his hand. He sat up and brought his hand up, seeing a device in his hand. It had a screen in the center of the device, surrounded by a purple ring detail. The body was black, with a purple material sticking out from the back of the device and a small sliver opening on its side. Violet electrical currents were emitted from the device that did not bother him in the least. _

_This was it? _

"_Sasuke!" _

_Blinking once, Sasuke looked up and saw Gaomon at his side, looking extremely worried. "Are you okay?" _

_Sasuke could only nod once in response, still registering everything that had just happened. He looked back at the device in his hand once more. A sudden sense of anger emerged from his heart. This was what those Digimon were after? A small hand-held device? This is what had cost Gaomon and his friend not only their home, by their people and Grizzlymon as well? _

"_Damnit!" Sasuke cursed loudly, slamming his fist into the ground in front of him in frustration, startling Gaomon. _

"_W-What is it, Sasuke?" _

_Sasuke didn't have time to answer when both he and Gaomon felt a sudden pulse of killing intent flare up very close to them. They both looked toward the direction of Bearmon, who had just started to get up to his feet…_

_And the pair of glowing eyes in the darkness behind him. _

_Bearmon looked up at them. "What is it?" _

"_**V-NOVA BLAZE!**__" _

_Bearmon turned around and watched as a red energy heat wave flew toward him. His eyes went wide in fear before he screamed, "GAOMON!" It would be the last thing he would ever say as the heat wave blasted Bearmon into nothing but data particles. _

"_BEARMON!"_

_**'_* * *'_**_

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>* * *'<em>**

"Sasuke get away from him!" Henry called out to the Uchiha.

"Hurry before you and Gaomon get creamed!" Takato added to Henry's declaration. Their words only served to cause Veedramon to smirk in arrogance.

"You should listen to them, human, and just give up. Your digimon shall be destroyed… and you, Sasuke… shall come back with me… to my masters." Veedramon declared. "My power… is far beyond his own… and yours."

"Power…" Sasuke echoed.

The D-Power's screen shone with purple light once more. He heard a voice in his mind.

"**Unleash me…"**

Sasuke closed his eyes.

'_Power…'_

_**'_* * *'_**_

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>* * *'<em>**

_Darkness…_

_That was all Sasuke stared into. Pure, unadulterated darkness; there wasn't as much as a glimmer of light to be seen. He could not see anything or anyone; no Gaomon or Veedramon, no Rika or tamers or their Digimon. _

_He was alone._

_Or so he thought…_

_He felt a presence behind him; he turn his body around, gazing into the eyes of the same mysterious woman he had seen before in his dreams, her very being glowed with a certain radiance that comforted him. He could make out something she carried in her hand._

_A purple card. _

_He felt his hand faintly glow with a purple light; he looked into it and realized he had carried his D-Power._

_**Unleash me…**_

_He looked back at the woman, who had a sad smile on her face as she approached him. When she was a mere foot away, she handed out the purple card in front of him, to which he stared at in wonder._

"_Sasuke... are you ready?"_

_He looked up into her violet orbs once more, seeing the sincere and overbearing sadness in her eyes as sad tears fell from them. Without so much as a nod or any confirmation to her question, he took the card from her hand and backed away. _

"_Do not be afraid. You are one of the Chosen…"_

_He lifted his D-Power up and moved the card in place._

_**Unleash me…**_

_His curse mark began to spread throughout his body, moving quietly as he slid the card through his D-Power's scanner. _

"_With this, there shall be nothing that you cannot overcome..." _

_His eyes snapped open fully as the darkness began to swallow him. _

_A small whisper in the darkness was the last thing he heard._

"_Please… forgive me…"_

_**'* * *'**_

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

"You think what you have is power? Heh… how pathetic…"

Veedramon stopped in his tracks and eyed the two. "What was that?"

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes opened as he felt the tainted power of the Curse Mark begin to flood his chakra system. He and Gaomon focused their sight on Veedramon, their eyes filled with wanted vengeance at their opponent.

"You speak of power like it's a toy to be used for fun. To trample on those under your heel if they don't have as much as you do. No… what so-called power you have is dwarfed in comparison to what both Gaomon and I possess. You know nothing of _real_ power… nothing of what it takes to acquire _real_ power."

"How dare you speak to me like that, human!" Veedramon snarled.

Sasuke's glare did not relent, his Sharingan spinning, burning dark crimson irises almost glowing with hatred. It stunned Veedramon still.

Sasuke grabbed his D-Power and went into his deck holster, taking the last card at the end of the deck he had and pulled it out. He glanced at the card, a card he did not think he would ever need to use so soon, not after what had happened two months ago.

But…

He glanced at Gaomon, who was focused entirely on their opponent in front of them. Sasuke imagined the smirk and determined eyes his partner probably had. Circumstances would force Sasuke to bring it out and, whether Gaomon was ready for it or not, did not matter.

"Gaomon…" Sasuke called out quietly.

Gaomon looked over shoulder at his Tamer. "Yes… Sasuke?"

"I'm going to unleash it… be ready."

Gaomon's eyes visibly widened, as if a sense of panic and fear had just entered his mind upon hearing his words. For a second Sasuke thought that his partner would protest his use of it, but Gaomon made no move nor said anything to stop him. He only nodded after a moment of thought before looking back at Veedramon.

'_That night I was afraid…_

_Afraid for the first time since I arrived here…_

_What I had done to Gaomon…_

_What I made him do…_

_It could have cost me my partner… _

_And also… my friend.'_

Sasuke his crimson gaze fell back upon Veedramon.

"You want to see _real_ power?" Sasuke asked rhetorically, his Curse Mark Seal spreading rapidly at its first stage across his body. "Then you shall bare witness to our power… our _**dark**_ power born from our hatred!"

Sasuke slid the card, which began to glow with a purple light, into his D-Power. "DIGIMODIFY... **Dark-Digivolution Activate**!"

His D-Power glowed with a purple light. Silver electrical currents came shooting forth and surrounded both he and Gaomon.

_It is time…_

**Dark-Digivolution****  
><strong>

Large streams of silver hued purple digital data started racing around Gaomon, forming what appeared to be large, dark violet shell of swirling data. The wisps of visible dark wind flowed in a circular motion around the shell.

"**GAOMON DARK**-**DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Gaomon's skin was pealing off of himself revealing purple square lines covering the glowing form of Gaomon. Gaomon's form then started to change as new skin was placed on his new form. The shell exploded revealing a large black wolf-like Digimon with a thick silver mane around its head. Two long cloths which ends looked like large claws were sticking out its mane. On its front paws were crimson boxing gloves with its claws sticking out and white wraps wrapped around its hind legs. He had a white underbelly and deep golden-colored eyes and sharp fangs.

**"BLACKGAOGAMON!"**

When the dark wind died down, Sasuke dark smirk masked his deep dread upon seeing the howling, dark form of BlackGaogamon once more, his partner's Champion-level Digivolution. BlackGaogamon stood on all fours in the battlefield, eyes glowing and fangs bore, ready to oppose their foe. He unleashed a terrifying and feral howl at Veedramon, high off the power of his Dark-Digivolution. The currents of dark electricity continued to flow around BlackGaogamon as Sasuke set his crimson gaze on Veedramon once more.

"Let us show you _real_ power…"

**'* * *'**

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

Standing with the other Digimon and Tamers, Takato stared at BlackGaogamon with his jaw hanging. "I-I can't believe it! H-He just used… h-his Gaomon just D-Dark-Digivolved… like on the show!"

"This is insane!" Henry commented quietly, fear gripping him as it did Takato. He looked at their Digimon who stood in front of them and his eyes widened. Terriermon was visibly trembling and Guilmon was growling/hissing almost uncontrollably.

"If the properties of Dark-Digivolution apply here as they did on the show… then…"

"Then things just got really, really bad here." Takato finished, managing not to stutter from the fear he felt.

Rika pulled out her D-Power and raised it up in BlackGaogamon's direction. A holographic image of the Beast Digimon appeared before her. **"BlackGaogamon: a Champion-level Viral Beast Digimon. His Double Darkness Claw and Vortex Howl attacks are not to be taken lightly." **

"Rika…"

"What is it, Renamon?" Rika asked out of reflex, not taking her eyes of the data on her D-Power.

"It is not safe here anymore."

"What do you mean it's not safe-" Rika stopped short of her question as soon as she had looked up to see Renamon's serious glare at the sight of BlackGaogamon and was thrown off guard. It wasn't odd to see Renamon serious before a fight. No… that wasn't what had thrown her off...

It was the fact that her Digimon's hairs were standing up as if electrified that was the cause. Out of all the time she had had Renamon by her side, she had not once seen her like this. Not once. It was then that Rika asked herself a question that she never thought she had to ask to herself or anyone.

'_Is Renamon… afraid?'_

_**'* * *'**_

* * *

><p><strong>'* * *'<strong>

BlackGaogamon turned his eyes to Sasuke, his eyes flashing in a dark yellow once, awaiting Sasuke's order.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "End him."

With a feral grin BlackGaogamon gave to his tamer, the Digimon turned back to their foe and roared once more.

Veedramon eyed BlackGaogamon curiously. "So this is the power of Dark-Digivolution?" He then reared his arm back in preparation for his next attack. "Than… I shall put… this ultimate power… to the test! **CUTTING SHOT**!"

The wind blades shot forward; BlackGaogamon brought his head up, gathering energy in his lungs before yelling out, **"VORTEX HOWL!"** A powerful vortex of dark wind shot out of his mouth, colliding with his opponent's attack over the wide open field between them and blew the wind blades away. The Tamers and their shielded their eyes from the massive gust of wind and rain once more.

Sasuke let himself smirk before pulling out another card.

"DIGIMODIFY... **Hyper Speed Activate!**"

When the wind died down, Renamon looked at the sight of BlackGaogamon running at high speeds towards his opponent before disappearing in thin air. Veedramon spun around, looking to find BlackGaogamon. "Where is he?!"

"Where did he go?" Rika asked, looking around the field with the others to spot the oversized hound but to no avail.

"**DOUBLE DARKNESS CLAW!**"

Veedramon had no time to react as an X-shaped wave of energy shot him in the back, sending him flying face first on the hard ground. The Mythical Digimon had no time to recover as BlackGaogamon appeared before him, his dark form standing on his hind legs like a bear towering over its prey.

Veedramon roared in defiance, swinging his arm back for BlackGaogamon but made no contact as the Beast Digimon again vanished, leaving a gust of dust in his wake. Veedramon stood up once again before roaring in pain as he felt claws dig into his left leg before feeling another claw in his back, followed up quickly on his other leg and finally his chest before the reptile Digimon fell to his knees in pain.

BlackGaogamon re-appeared beside Sasuke, who looked to the wounded form of Veedramon. He grabbed his shinobi wire from his jacket and shot several shuriken out quickly upon his opponent, circling around Veedramon like hawks about to pounce on his prey and enveloping him in metal wire. He threw his arms back, tightening the wires and keeping Veedramon still before focusing his chakra in his hands.

He eyed his opponent with his crimson gaze, seeing the fear in his large eyes. He felt the Curse Mark begin to spread from the seal and a he allowed a smirk to grace his lips before uttering two words.

"_**Chidori Jikko."**_

A bright and potent stream of electrical power flowed from the wires on his hands into the body of Veedramon. The viral Digimon roared in raw, unadulterated pain as he was electrocuted in front of all the eyes present. The Tamers and their Digimon eye's went wide at the sight before them, a myriad of emotions running through their minds but one was dominating them all.

Fear.

Pure, unadulterated fear.

When the Digimon had turned silent, Sasuke stopped his executioner attack and tugged once on his wires. They fell off Veedramon loosely and left him a smoking wreck. Sasuke eye's never left the Digimon.

"BlackGaogamon... end it."

Not even a second after the words left the Sharingan user's mouth, BlackGaogamon began his advance on Veedramon. BlackGaogamon's steps were light and his body language screamed predator once he stopped inches from Veedramon. He brought up his paw, a violet glow building up around it before BlackGaogamon brought it down on Veedramon's neck.

"N-No!"

"**DARKNESS CLAW!**"

Veedramon roared one last time in pain as BlackGaogamon stabbed his claws into him, bursting into red particles of data two seconds later. BlackGaogamon brought his head up and howled wildly in the moonlit rain as he loaded the data, the light emanating from him reflecting off the rain drops and making the entire area shine in a crimson red light.

As Sasuke and the others watched BlackGaogamon's howling form, the Uchiha heard a voice speak into his mind. He spoke with an unforgettable tone and with words that Sasuke could never forget.

"_If you want to kill me, despise me, _

_Hate me and live in an unsightly way… _

_Run…_

_Cling to life desperately._

_And then some day..._

_When you have the same eyes as I do…_

_Come and face me."_

'_No…'_ Sasuke blinked before feeling an overwhelming sense of dread as BlackGaogamon set his sights on the Tamers. His partner's eyes, glowing with terrifying lust for battle, set themselves upon Renamon, Guilmon and Terriermon as they immediately jumped in front of their Tamers to bare his path and released a feral roar.

"BlackGaogamon, don't!" Sasuke commanded.

Completely entrapped in his blood rage, Blackgaogamon ignored Sasuke's command and lunged at the three Digimon arrayed before him.

_ To be continued..._

**'* * *'**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_You are all probably pissed right now. I can already imagine everyone's faces hahaha. It's been __**months**__ since I last updated and I leave it in a cliff hanger. This is all bad haha._

_This chapter is a long overdue and my bad for that. As you can see though… I hope I indeed satisfied you all with my surprise, one I had constantly debated with myself on writing since six months ago. You have been patient and I wanna just take the time to say thank you for waiting. Also, today is my birthday so I wanted to give you guys and myself a rather good birthday gift. Hoped you enjoyed it._

_I haven't given this story up so don't worry. This is over 12k words in this chapter people so you know I haven't! _

_Oh and btw, I am in need of a beta-reader. Unfortunately, my beta-reader is no longer available due to exams and I am without one. So I need a new one; somebody who has excellent editing skills and can provide advice or ideas to advance my own writing ability. The reason for a beta is because most times I don't feel satisfied with how I write and getting the opinion of a beta and some advice on what I should work on always helps me. So if any of you are willing to be one, please send me a PM right away._

_**Sasuke's Jutsu:**_

_**Chidori Jikko (One Thousand Bird Execution**_**):** Using his shinobi wire, Sasuke disables and/or subdues his opponent before using his Chidori Nagashi technique and chakra efficiency from the Curse Mark to electrocute his subdued opponent. The technique is amplified if the opponent is wet or in a body of water.


	7. A Wolf's Vengeful Howl: Final Cut

**_Digital Redemption: Sasuke's Awakening_**

_CH.007 – A Wolf's Vengeful Howl Final Cut_

Written by **_Wolf's Honour_**

**_Songs I listened to while writing:_**

**_Red_**_– Pieces_

**_Tyga_****_ – _**_RIP Dolla_

**_Vic Mignonga – _**_Brothers_

**_Satori Negishi – _**_Hoshi no Tobira (Gate to the Stars)_

**_Author's Notes: _**_Sup bitches. Here is another installment to Digital Redemption: Sasuke's Awakening. Before we get to it, however, I'd like to address two things. First, a scene in this chapter was heavily inspired by the song Pieces by Red. When you see __**'PR'**__ like this, that's your queue to start playing the song. Last, I'd like to address all the reviews that were made since the last update:_

**_Zero Uchiha: _**_Thanks, I try to blend the flashbacks detailing Sasuke and Gaomon's experiences in the Digital World in with present as best as possible._

**_Danish78: _**_Thank you for the compliment homie. I was never going to rewrite DR. I only wanted to see how much of an impression Gaomon made on my readers and judging from the feedback I say it's pretty damn good._

**_ultima-owner:_**_ You have no idea, bro._

**_Guest:_**_ Thanks I'll try to update when I can. Hopefully a lot this summer._

**_Animeguy1101:_**_ you never did leave that review you said you would give._

**_Impatient Reader:_**_ You are about to find out how BlackGaogamon going berserk ends… and it's not pretty._

**_Yami's Devil:_**_ They gonna get answers, just not in this chapter haha_

**_Ramemknight:_**_ Thank you for the review! I try to make my descriptions of them more beast than they are and I'm glad that I managed to accomplish that._

**_KnightOfZaku:_**_ Thanks for the review. Hopefully this chapter makes you slightly more aware of the status of the bond between Sasuke and Riley._

**_Chase Network_****_: _**_Homie I'm excited to see more reviews haha!_

**_Funnel Cake_****_: _**_Thanks and here's another chapter for you!_

**_Guest 2:_**_ Thanks for the review and you'll start to see the integration after this chapter… or the next one… actually its either of them I'm not sure I'm still working on DR-8 right now so yeah :p_

**_Regin:_**_ Here your update!_

**_OneSilverWing9:_**_ I'm glad that my story has made you reconsider your stance towards Sasuke and stories like these._

**_JuMiKu:_**_ I know what you mean, seriously I do. I blame Kishimoto and deciding to wing it with Sasuke and the entirety of his development as a character. He makes him out as an emotional schoolboy who is indecisive and that's not him… well it wasn't before._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon. Naruto is owned and licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, TV Tokyo and Aniplex. Digimon is owned and licensed by Toei Animation and Creative Commons. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>'* * *'<em>**

BlackGaogamon released a feral, terrifying roar against the Tamers and their Digimon, the ferocity of which made Sasuke realize that his partner had lost all vestiges of control once again.

"T-This is bad!" Takato said aloud next to Rika and Henry.

BlackGaogamon bore his fangs, saliva dripping out from the sides of his mouth as he took a step towards them. His claws began to glow violet as he picked up the pace, building up momentum with every step he took.

Takato's eyes widened. "Okay this is really, really bad!"

Sasuke's crimson eyes widened. "BlackGaogamon, stop! Don't do it!"

His cry fell on deft ears, he realized. BlackGaogamon couldn't hear his voice. He couldn't hear him, see him or remember any memories of him. Because of his own rashness and the fact that he didn't want to lose his partner or see the other Tamers get killed, Sasuke had resorted to using that power again… and now they were facing a threat worse than Veedramon for it…

…A threat without any vestiges of self-control.

Takato and Henry made no attempts to move, to tell their Digimon to run or anything. BlackGaogamon's bloodlust and killing intent froze the Tamers in their spots from fear, legs trembling and too frozen with fear to heed their common sense which screamed at them to run.

Only Rika, despite her fear, reacted to the threat that BlackGaogamon now posed to her and Renamon. Her hand quickly went for her deck holster, pulling out a card and immediately slid it through her D-Power.

"DIGIMODIFY… **Holy Barrier Activate**!"

Renamon's body glowed for an instant before she jumped out in front of Terriermon and Guilmon. She lifted her arms up in front of her and not even a second later a large white, almost transparent barrier of light was conjured in front of her and enveloped her, the Digimon and their tamers.

"**DOUBLE DARKNESS CLAW!**"

BlackGaogamon's attack slammed into the barrier, barely being stopped in time by the Holy Barrier's strength. However BlackGaogamon did not relent and immediately charged the barrier, slamming his glowing claws into the barrier and slashing at it like a wild animal in an effort to breach it.

'_I have to stop him before he–'_

The moment Sasuke took a step forward, a sudden spike of negative chakra came forth from the Curse Mark; he cringed as he felt it begin to spread on its own, its glowing marks slowly covering his body once again. His eyes narrowed in disbelief. How could this be happening? He had full control over his Curse Mark now that he had gained control of its second tier of power.

'_This can't be happening…_' Sasuke angrily thought as he brought his hand to his shoulder and squeezed. He fell to one knee as another spike came rushing through his body. _'No…not now!'_

He felt a pulse in his hand; his crimson gaze feel to his D-Power, which screen glowed violet, silver-hued electrical currents dancing around it and his hand.

**_POWER!_**

**_FEAST ON THEIR DATA!_**

**_AVENGE THEM!_**

The dark malicious voice spoke loudly in the back of his mind. _'These aren't my thoughts…they're…'_

Sasuke felt his body tense even further as he recognized the voice.

'_Gaomon's…?'_

**'****_* * *'_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>'* * *'<em>**

"_BEARMON!"_

_Gaomon's pained scream rung loudly in Sasuke's mind as he watched Bearmon disintegrate into nothing but particles of data like the Orgemon __had __from before. Scorched earth and data particles were all that remained of Bearmon._

_The data particles floated in the air as the red wave of energy died down before being absorbed by Veedramon who emerged from the shadows with a group of other Digimon behind him._

"_What weak data..." Veedramon commented as he finished loading Bearmon's data. "I doubt… I received any strength… from it at all."_

_Gaomon trembled, his eyes on the brink of shedding tears as he fell to his knees in distraught and shock. "Bearmon… no…"_

"_Pathetic…" Veedramon's growl was ice. "You call yourself… a digimon?"_

"_Bearmon…" Gaomon repeated the name of his friend again, like it would bring him back. "Bearmon… Bearmon…"_

_Veedramon snuffed. "Don't worry…you will join him…soon enough… along with… the rest of your… little caravan." Veedramon began to advance on Gaomon._

_Why hadn't he done something? Why hadn't he jumped to Bearmon's defense and got him out of the way before Veedramon had struck. It was in his power, Sasuke knew, to do so; even with the aftershock of being thrown around the air and dirt by the dark energy he had released, he still could have reacted in time._

'But I did nothing.'

_Sasuke clenched his jaw bitterly. Now Gaomon had truly lost everything. He had lost everything because he had met him; he lost everything he had ever known and everyone from Grizzlymon's caravan because of him…_

_Because of this stupid, useless power!_

"_DAMN IT ALL!"_

_Sasuke stood up and used Shunshin no Jutsu to quickly appear in front of Gaomon's grieving form. His Sharingan was an ablaze crimson glow of anger, hand clenching onto the device in his hand, the device that Gaomon's people had paid their lives to protect._

"_You will not touch him, do you hear me?" The Uchiha spoke in a low voice, his tone icy and angry. "If you come near him, then I'll end you."_

_Gaomon looked up and at Sasuke's back. "Sasuke…?"_

_Veedramon growled. "Do you… think you can…overcome me?"_

"_I don't think…" Sasuke __quipped __before pulling out the purple card from his pocket. "I know." __The device pulsated in his hand as the screen flashed once. Sasuke, noticing it, felt the sudden urge to look over to Gaomon who looked at him with pain-stricken eyes. He had seen those emotions in __his __eyes before… in his own eyes._

_A familiar voice whispered to him._

'…**_Do not be afraid…'_**

"_Gaomon…"_

"_Yes, Sasuke?"_

"_You told me once before that you wanted to go to the Real World, right?"_

_Gaomon titled his head in confusion. "Y-Yeah…"_

_Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment in contemplation. He brought the device and the card up and then looked at them._

"_Gaomon… if you want to go there… then come with me."_

_Gaomon looked at him with more confusion. "W-What?"_

"_Once we cross over, there may be a chance that you'll never come back here. But this is it… we can't be afraid! There won't be anything to be afraid of…"_

_Sasuke turned around fully and offered the hand that held the device. "…If you are willing to trust me."_

"_I…" Gaomon looked at his hand, the device pulsating even stronger than before. The screen blinked violet every few seconds._

'**_You are one of the Chosen…'_**

"_FOOLS! You are… not going… anywhere!" Veedramon roared. The Mythical Digimon turned to the digimon behind him. "Attack!"_

"_Gaomon!" Sasuke shouted._

_Gaomon closed his eyes, tears falling from them before opening them and revealing a determined gaze. "I trust you, Sasuke!"_

'**_So do not be afraid…'_**

_He reached out and brought his gloved paw over and atop the device._

_Sasuke brought the card over to the slide of the device and closed his eyes as the Curse Mark began to spread further across his body._

'**_And never forget…'_**

_He slid the Purple Card through the device._

_The screen flashed brilliantly with a dark violet light before both Gaomon and Sasuke were surrounded by Veedramon's cohorts. An instant later the two and the Digimon around them were then engulfed by a pillar of dark energy which ascended the night sky toward the blue moon above._

'**_You are the Tamer of the Darkness.'_**

**'****_* * *'_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>'* * *'<em>**

"Rika you must… get out of here!" Renamon said to her Tamer as she concentrated her energy into maintaining the barrier against BlackGaogamon's ferocious onslaught. "Please… while you still can!"

'_She can't be serious?!'_ Rika thought to herself. The rosette let out an angry click of her tongue. "No way in heck am I going to do that, Renamon! A Tamer never runs from a fight!"

"Rika…"

'_Hang on Renamon.' _Rika thought, watching as her digimon held up the only layer of defense that they had against the berserk digimon. She had thought that Veedramon was powerful after seeing the way that it had laid out their digimon and left Sasuke's Gaomon curled up in the mud. Yet now, Sasuke had thrown in a new card on the playing field and Digivolved, no… Dark-Digivolved his pet dog into that feral beast which had turned the battle around and brought Veedramon down.

Now without Veedramon present, it appeared that their digimon were next on the list of data he wanted to load. Rika clicked her tongue in anger and desperation. Even though she wanted nothing more than to fight Sasuke and his overgrown mongrel on her own, she knew that with Renamon in her current state, it would be a suicide battle at best. It was a bitter thought which a left an even worst bitter taste in her mouth.

She had two options: she could heed Renamon's advice, if you could even call it advice, and run while she still could, abandon her to the berserk BlackGaogamon….

…Or she could stand her ground and fight alongside her digimon to the very end.

'_And I'll drop dead before I ever turn tail and run like a coward.'_

"Henry we need to do something here!"

Hearing Gogglehead's voice, Rika turned her head and looked at the other two Tamers who were present beside her. Takato was looking at Henry with a serious look in his eye, even though both he and his friend were still quaking with fear.

"What can we do?" Henry questioned, coming out of his fear-induced trance as he regarded Takato. "You saw what BlackGaogamon did to Veedramon after he Dark-Digivolved! Veedramon threw our digimon around like rag dolls and he got destroyed by BlackGaogamon in seconds!"

"Hey don't stand there and talk about my digimon like she's on your guy's level!" Rika barked at the scared teen.

Henry glared at Rika. "Well it's true nonetheless! We can't face him as we are now there's no way we can beat him! You heard Renamon tell us to run we should do just that before it's too late!"

Rika became livid. She advanced on Henry and gave him a glare so raw with anger that it made even Takato cringe. "I did not just hear you suggest using _my_ digimon as your scapegoat so you can run like a coward!"

"No that's not what I'm saying!" Henry retorted.

"Really because I heard you as clear as day!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY YOU GUYS!"

Takato's yell brought both Tamer's attention to the red-eyed teen, who looked at them both with determination in his gaze.

"Will you guys just knock it off already?! If we don't come up with something fast then we're all gonna become doggie chow here!

BlackGaogamon roared once again before he slammed his glowing claws into the barrier once more.

Rika clicked her tongue. "Yeah well if you want something done then how about you have this coward's bunny rabbit digivolve then!"

… Did those words seriously come out of _her_ mouth? Was she so hyped up that she had suggested that the coward named Henry have his Terriermon jump in to save the day?

'_What the heck is wrong with me?'_

Takato jumped on the idea, turning to his friend with a smile. "That's it! Henry, all you have to do is have Terriermon digivolve so that we can fight off BlackGaogamon!"

What fight Henry had when he was arguing with Rika had dissipated upon hearing the suggestion. His gaze fell to the muddy gravel beneath him. "I-I can't Takato…"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"You know exactly what I mean!" Henry shouted. "If Terriermon digivolves to his Champion form, then we'll be facing two out-of-control digimon instead of one!"

"Momentai, Henry!"

The three Tamers turned to Terriermon, who walked up to his tamer with a determined look in his eyes. Henry looked at his partner. "Terriermon…?"

"Henry you have to let me digivolve if we're gonna stand a fighting chance at beating BlackGaogamon!" The rabbit digimon voiced out.

Henry shook his head. "I-I can't! If I let you digivolve then–"

BlackGaogamon's ear-piercing roar cut him off. Eyes were drawn to the Viral Beast Digimon as he slammed another Darkness Claw into Renamon's Holy Barrier. A large web of cracks began to spread out on in the barrier as Renamon fell to one knee, her body and arms trembling uncontrollably.

"Rika… I can't… keep it up… much longer."

"Renamon hang on!" Rika yelled out to her digimon, her eyes drawn to her with worry.

"Henry, please!" Terriermon said. "Have faith in me like I do you!"

"I-I…"

BlackGaogamon slammed another Darkness Claw into the Holy Barrier, the cracks growing further in size. The berserk digimon snarled once more before bringing both claws up at once.

"Henry!" Terriermon cried out.

"HENRY, PLEASE!" Takato pleaded.

Henry's eyes snapped opened and he reached into his pocket.

"**DOUBLE DARKNESS CLAW!**"

An x-shaped violet strike impacted against Renamon's barrier, the final ferocious blow needed to destroy the Tamer's only wall of defense. Renamon flew backwards from the force of the attack, falling on her back. Renamon's eyes widened as she found herself under BlackGaogamon's glowing predator gaze.

"Avenge…" BlackGaogamon growled.

"Renamon!" Rika cried out.

Guilmon ran forward to Renamon's defense. A red ribbon in BlackGaogamon's silver mane shot forth and wrapped itself around Guilmon before he could get close to Renamon.

"No Guilmon!" Takato shouted. "Let him go!"

Saliva drooled out of the Viral Beast Digimon's mouth. "Avenge… load data…"

"BlackGaogamon STOP!" Sasuke yelled across the field, still holding his shoulder as he tried to rein in his Curse Mark.

Henry pulled out the card from his pocket and glanced at it for a split moment, washing away his doubt and fear and brought his D-Power up. He slid the card through. "DIGIMODIFY… **Digivolution Activate**!"

Hiding in the brush where the rain couldn't hit, Calumon stood by and watched the battle unfold with a frown. The red triangle on his forehead began to glow.

**Digivolution**

**"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Large streams of green digital data started racing around Terriermon forming a large green shell of swirling data. Inside the shell, Terriermon's skin began peeling off, revealing green square lines covering a slightly darker green glowing form, which started to change as new skin replaced old. The spiraling, green shell exploded, revealing Terriermon's Champion form.

"**GARGOMON!"**

"**GARGO LASER!"**

Green, laser pellets flew over Renamon's head toward BlackGaogamon; the berserk digimon snarled as he was hit with the incoming fire, releasing Guilmon from his wrapped hold as he jumped back and out of the line of fire. Gargomon immediately took up position in front of Renamon and Guilmon, continuing to put up the pressure on BlackGaogamon with his onslaught of Gargo Lasers.

"How'd ya like that, ya big bad wolf!"

"He's in control!" Henry said in glee at the sight of his partner keeping the pressure on BlackGaogamon.

"All right, Gargomon!" Takato cheered as he and Rika ran forward to their respective Digimon's sides. "You okay, boy?"

Guilmon shook his head a few times before looking at his Tamer, "I'm okay, Takatomon!"

"Oh thank goodness." Takato said, letting out a breath of relief.

Rika ran up to Renamon, burying her worry for her partner to hide her fear. "Renamon, can you still fight?"

Renamon trembled as she got back up on her feet, breathing heavily as she did so. Once she gained certain composure, she nodded. "Yes… Rika."

'_Then we're not out of this fight yet.'_ Rika thought confidently. She grabbed a card from her deck holster and slid it through. "DIGIMODIFY… **Hyper Chip Activate!**"

With the power coming from the modify card running through her, Renamon's trembling came to an end. With a gleam in her eyes, Renamon took a few steps forward and stood side by side with Gargomon and Guilmon. BlackGaogamon stood across from them, a violet aura surrounding him as he growled menacingly at the trio of digimon.

"Avenge… them." BlackGaogamon said, fangs bore and readied. "I shall… avenge them!"

BlackGaogamon released a fierce roar before charging.

**'****_* * *'_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>'* * *'<em>**

_Sasuke opened his eyes. He could only see a thick layer of fog that surrounded him as he lay on the ground. Groggily, he pushed himself off the ground and shook his head a couple times, regaining his bearings._

'Where… am I?'

_He brought up a hand to his forehead and rubbed it before he began to focus in on what was beneath him. His eye brow rose up._

"_Cement?"_

_He slowly began to stand up and looked around himself. He clicked his tongue against his teeth in annoyance to the being unable to see anything in the thick fog. It was then that he slipped his hand in his pocket and felt something there that shouldn't have been. He took hold of it and brought it out, his eyes narrowing at the violet and black device in the palm of his hand._

"_What is…!" It was then that the Uchiha's memories came rushing in and he immediately looked around._

"_Gaomon!"_

_Before he moved, the device screen in his hand shot to life and showed a larger screen above the smaller one. What were shown were two of the Digimon that had been with Veedramon, their eyes filled with fear._

_The projection changed in color, showing the digimon that he saw on the screen._

"_Bakumon? Rookie-level? What is this?"_

"_AHHH!"_

_Looking back ahead, Sasuke's eyes widened some as he saw a larger shadow that was as big as Grizzlymon appear, jumping down on the other shadow._

"_NO DON'T- AHHH!"_

_A cruel and rage-filled howl filled the air._

_Sasuke ran out to where the compass on the device pointed him to, a sense of worry working its way in his heart as a torrent of questions filled his mind. The fog began to become clearer and soon he came upon a clear area without fog, where he could see where the source of the shouts of fright._

_And what he saw made him feel uneasy._

_There, standing on all four legs, was a giant black wolf that Sasuke could only guess was a digimon. It had a thick silver mane around its head, with two long red cloths which ends looked like large claws were sticking out of it. On its front paws were crimson boxing gloves with its claws sticking out and white wraps wrapped around its hind legs._

_A bead of sweat fell from Sasuke's brow as he deduced who it was. "…Gaomon?"_

_The giant wolf Digimon tore away at everything he saw. Data particles floated around him as the Digimon destroyed yet another rookie Digimon. The Digimon jumped upon another Digimon present, slamming a gloved paw onto the only Digimon that was left of the group. The wolf Digimon bore its fangs, its lips curling into a sickening grin before it sunk its claws into the Digimon beneath its paw._

_"GAOMON STOP!"_

_A monstrous roar was the only answer Sasuke received before the black-furred Digimon ended the existence of their opponent, the Digimon's data bursting all around them like sakura petals covered in blood. It loaded the data particles floating in the air and before Sasuke knew it, the fog began to disperse. The Uchiha realized that they were standing in the courtyard of a large building with two towers and he could see lights everywhere._

_However Sasuke did not have time to enjoy the view or ponder where he was. His attention was focused entirely on Gaomon… or whatever the hell he had become._

_He took a cautious step forward, his Sharingan active. "Gaomon… it's me, Sasuke."_

_Gaomon' turned his head and stared at the Uchiha, golden-yellow eyes glowing. He lowered his head. "Sa…suke…"_

_The Uchiha nodded, taking another couple steps towards 'Gaomon'. "That's right it's me… So just stay calm."_

"_Sa…suke…" 'Gaomon' brought his head up slightly and relaxed his guard._

_Suddenly canisters landed at both Sasuke and 'Gaomon' feet. Sasuke looked at the canisters before realizing what they were and brought his hands up to shield his eyes. However, what he originally thought they were was quickly discarded as white smoke began to shoot out from the canisters. A small amount of the smoke filled Sasuke's nostrils before he fell back. He looked back at 'Gaomon', who had released another roar before two more canisters rolled beneath him and released the white smoke._

"_Gaomon!" Sasuke called out before taking a step forward to go and help his partner. However, the step felt heavy to him. His body was reacting rather poorly and he felt a sudden drowsiness begin to set in on him._

_The Uchiha narrowed his eyes._'Sleeping Gas.'

_Soon more canisters were thrown around them and released the sleeping gas. Sasuke tried not to but continued to breathe in the gas, his body reacting in turn as he fell to his knees and began to cough badly._

"_Gao...*cough*… mon." He looked back up and saw 'Gaomon' begin to walk rather dizzily before falling to his side with a loud thud. He could __hear his partner's low growls; he was probably trying to fight of the drowsiness._

"_Now move in and secure the digimon." An authoritative voice suddenly said aloud._

"_Sir!"_

_Sasuke watched with drowsy eyes as men in what looked like hazmat suits began to surround 'Gaomon' with gear on their backs. Two of them brought up pipes which were connected to the gear and released more of the smoke on Gaomon while the rest began to subdue him._

"_Gaomon…" Sasuke let out before falling over. He struggled to keep himself awake._

_He heard footsteps approach him._

"_He's just a kid." One voice said._

"_What's he doing in a Digital Field?" another asked._

"_I don't... Mr. Yamaki, sir!"_

_Another set of footsteps approached him, stopping just a foot away from Sasuke._

"_What do we have here?" the voice from earlier asked._

"_We don't know sir. He was sighted with the Wild One as the field dissipated."_

"_I see."_

_The Uchiha struggled to look up. Standing over him was a man in a dark business suit, with blonde hair and light skin. He was wearing what Sasuke could groggily make out as sunglasses which hid his eyes from him. In his hand was an object which made a clicking noise._

"_What do we do with him, sir?"_

_The man looked down at Sasuke for a short moment before turning to something else. "Bring him in for questioning. I want to know why he was inside that Digital Field."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_The last thing that Sasuke saw before forced sleep overcame him was the smirk that was on the blonde-haired man's face._

**'**_*** * *'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>'* * *'<strong>_

"**PYROSPHERE**!"

The red energy projectile shot out from Guilmon's mouth and slammed into BlackGaogamon's side. The Champion didn't as much as flinch before whipping around and strike out at the rookie with a backhand of his claw. Renamon jumped over Guilmon's rolling form and curled into a ball in mid-air above BlackGaogamon.

"**DIAMON STO**–"

Before she could even materialize her attack, Renamon was caught in BlackGaogamon's ribbon. Like a snake constricting around its prey, BlackGaogamon squeezed Renamon's body painfully, eliciting pained gasps from the Fox Digimon.

"Avenge…" BlackGaogamon growled. "Avenge… load data… more power!"

The sound of a crack echoed loudly in the downpour as the ribbon wrapped around Renamon squeezed even more. Renamon let out a pained cry.

Rika's eyes widened. _'Renamon!' _

"Gargomon!" Henry called out.

Gargomon took off for BlackGaogamon. "You better let her go!"

BlackGaogamon glanced at the rushing Gargomon. A malicious wolf grin formed on his muzzle and with a tug he swung around and released Renamon, hurling her through the moist air and slamming into Gargomon, both of them falling into the muddy ground. The berserk BlackGaogamon reared his head up and let out another terrifying roar into the thundering skies above.

Sasuke slowly began to stand up, taking quick breaths as he regained his composure. The Curse Mark returned to its dormant state as he used his chakra to suppress its negative effects.

'_They won't last much longer.'_ He surmised, watching as Gargomon stood up and released another barrage of his Gargo Lasers at BlackGaogamon.

'_They can't beat him… not like this…'_

BlackGaogamon ran around a wooden building, using it as cover for Gargomon's attack. His berserk partner jumped over the building and reared his head up before shouting, "**VORTEX HOWL**!" The powerful vortex of dark wind shot out of his mouth toward Gargomon. Guilmon shot forward and slammed into Gargomon, sending them both to the ground and away from the powerful burst of dark wind which blew apart the wooden shrine which was behind the gun bunny.

'_And… I don't think I can either…'_

For the first time in a long while Sasuke was at a complete loss on what he should do. This was the second time that Gaomon had Digivolved and lost control of himself after dark-digivolving, unable to hold back anything as he went into a complete and utter rage. Every fiber of his body told Sasuke to go and stop BlackGaogamon from destroying the Tamers and their digimon, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't. He just… couldn't raise his hand against his partner.

If he did, then he knew that he'd end up killing him, and he just… couldn't do that to him.

Memories of what transpired at the Valley of the End replayed in his mind. Sasuke bitterly brought them down and pushed them into the darker part of his mind. _'I can't… I can't do it.'_

He refused to do it again. He refused to use his Chidori to put his Digimon, no his partner down. But… he couldn't just let this continue either. He was Gaomon's Tamer; it was his responsibility to control him in times such as this.

So why couldn't he move his legs and do something?!

**'****_* * *'_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>'* * *'<em>**

"This is getting bad, guys!" Takato said to the other two Tamers.

"Thanks for the clarification, Sherlock!" Rika quipped.

"I thought that Gargomon could even out the odds but it still isn't enough!" Henry thought aloud. "If things continue like this then…"

"Don't even say it, Henry!" Takato yelled. "We can still do this… I think."

"**BUNNY PUMMEL**!"

Gargomon sent his left gun hand into a jab, aiming for BlackGaogamon's head. A ribbon shot forth and wrapped itself around Gargomon's wrist, stopping the attack cold before yanking the Gun Bunny Digimon's arm up and leaving him open for a counter.

"**DARKNESS CLAW**!"

A swift violet hued claw was sent into Gargomon's chest, stomping him into the ground. BlackGaogamon pressed his gloved paw into Gargomon's chest, who was sent into a daze by the attack, holding him still as he opened his mouth. A dark ball of wind formed in the Viral Beast Digimon's mouth.

"Load data… more power…"

"Gargomon no!" Henry cried.

"DIGIMODIFY… **Speed Activate**!" Rika exclaimed after sliding her modify card through her D-Power.

"**DIAMOND STORM**!"

The sudden barrage of diamond-shaped projectiles that was sent into BlackGaogamon's back caused the Champion to break concentration, letting his attack die in his mouth. Renamon landed on BlackGaogamon's back, a small smirk forming on her lips as she grabbed a handful of BlackGaogamon's silver mane, the other curled into a fist with a faint glow around it. "**POWER PAW**!"

The jab struck BlackGaogamon in the head, roaring in anger and irritation and got off Gargomon. He shook his head and body, trying to violently shake Renamon off of him. Guilmon came charging in next, biting the Viral Beast Digimon in the back hind leg.

"Way to go Guilmon! Keep it up!" Takato cheered.

Henry brought up his D-Power and a modify card, sliding it through. "DIGIMODIFY… **Power Activate**!"

Gargomon got back onto his feet. He stared at BlackGaogamon as he tried to shake off Renamon and Guilmon. "Here we go!" He brought up his Gun Hands and took off for BlackGaogamon.

"TAKE THIS! **BUNNY**–"

BlackGaogamon reared his head up and let out a monstrous roar, a dark violet hue forming around him. Before they realized what had happened, a sudden pulse of dark wind shot off of BlackGaogamon's body, sending all three Digimon flying off and away from him. Gargomon flew back into the wreckage of a wooden building with a loud crash. Guilmon rolled away and slammed into a stone carving, his eyes spinning. Renamon flew back near Guilmon, landing in a puddle of muddy water.

"Oh no Gargomon!"

"Guilmon!"

All the Tamers watched in horror as their Digimon were sent flying, all three not getting back up. BlackGaogamon snarled and turned toward Renamon, and slowly began to advance on her.

Rika's eyes widened as she saw BlackGaogamon _'No… not Renamon!' _

"Come on!" Henry said, looking at the cards in his hand trying to pick one from them.

"I-I don't know which one we should use!" Takato said in a panic.

Rika caught something in her peripheral vision. She turned her head and saw one of the knives that Sasuke had used on Veedramon. Her gaze wondered back to BlackGaogamon who continued to advance on Renamon, who had yet to get back on her feet.

She ran and grabbed the knife.

**'****_* * *'_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>'* * *'<em>**

Sasuke watched as BlackGaogamon advanced on Renamon, like a predator readying itself before pouncing on its prey. "BlackGaogamon enough!"

Once again his pleading cry fell on deft ears. Sasuke cursed before looking at his D-Power. He squeezed it tightly in his hand and closed his eyes. _'I… I can't do it!' _

"Rika what are you doing?"

Hearing the goggle-wearing teen's voice and the sound of someone running made Sasuke open his eyes. The Uchiha looked up and saw Rika running toward BlackGaogamon with one of his kunai. The rosette stabbed the kunai in BlackGaogamon lower right thigh. BlackGaogamon reared its head up and snarled from the sudden stinging sensation it felt. Rika quickly backed away and trembled as she was caught in BlackGaogamon's feral gaze.

BlackGaogamon turned around and stared down at Rika, his claw glowing faintly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _'That damn idiot!' _

His body flickered.

**'****_* * *'_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>'* * *'<em>**

'_What in the heck was I thinking?'_ Rika pondered, questioning her own sanity at the insane stunt she had just pulled to keep BlackGaogamon away from Renamon. Now she found herself under the predator gaze that was BlackGaogamon's, the Champion staring down on her intently.

She had clearly pissed him off.

"Rika… you must… get away!" Renamon said from where she lied.

"Rika quick get away!" She heard both Henry and Takato say to her.

She was trying, desperately trying, to tell her legs to move, but found that she couldn't. She was trembling almost uncontrollably, a cold fear forming in the pit of her stomach as she realized that her legs and body wouldn't listen to her. BlackGaogamon's terrifying gaze kept her frozen in place, the rain pelting her in its cold blanket as BlackGaogamon raised his right claw up. "Avenge…"

"RIKA!" Renamon screamed.

Rika snapped her eyes shut –

Her eyes opened wide as she felt a hand press against her arm, her feet coming off the ground. The feeling of the cold wind and equally cold rain drops that hit her cheek made her realize that she had been pushed. The fiery rosette turned her head, wanting to know who had pushed her out of the way.

Her violet eyes widened further when they caught a glimpse of a pair of unnatural crimson, tomoe-ridden eyes. For that moment, it felt that time had stopped for her, her mind unable to comprehend what was happening. As those same crimson pools turned away from her to BlackGaogamon, out of all the things that ran through her mind at that instant, only a single thought dominated her mind as she felt a familiar presence appear behind and catch her:

'_Why?'_

**'****_* * *'_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>'* * *'<em>**

**PR**

Sasuke was sent flying off the ground upon impact of BlackGaogamon's powerful claw. He landed in a skid, rolling across the wet and muddy gravel until his body came to a stop at the Shrine's Archway. He looked at his left arm clenched his teeth upon the sight of it; the sleeve had been complete torn apart by BlackGaogamon's claws and he could make out three very distinctly deep claw wounds along his forearm that bled badly. At the moment he couldn't feel the pain, which led him to believe that either his adrenaline was dulling out the pain for him or his mind hadn't processed the pain as it should have at that moment.

'_Nevermind!'_ He thought, a pained gasp escaping his lips as he felt the pain inflicted on his arm resonate throughout his whole body. Judging from the way it looked and the pain which resonated from it, he knew it had been badly fractured.

Trying to ignore the pain, Sasuke looked away from his arm and towards Rika, who had been caught by her beaten up Renamon a good few yards away from where he had pushed her aside. The look of sheer surprise she had on her face as she looked at him told him that she hadn't been prepared for his timely intervention again.

'_As if it was timely…'_ Sasuke thought as another wave of pain resonated from his wounded arm.

"Sasuke!" Takato and Henry called out to him from where they stood their Digimon close at their side. "Hey are you okay?!"

'_No I'm not losers!'_

"Uh Henry?"

"What is it, Gargomon?" Henry asked his digital partner.

"BlackGaogamon has stopped moving over there."

_'What?'_ Using his good arm to arm to support his weight, Sasuke got up to one knee and looked in the direction of his berserk Digimon…

Or at least, he was berserk before he had sent him flying with a wounded arm. BlackGaogamon was inert; his eyes simply stared at Sasuke's kneeling form. They no longer glowed with a golden-yellow malevolence or burning desire for bloodlust as they had before and he did not give off a choking, predator-like killing intent as he did before. It was as if he had become as still as a mountain, save for the rising and falling of his chest which indicated his breathing.

"Ta…mer…"

Sasuke blinked. Did BlackGaogamon just… call out to him?

"Tamer… hurt…" BlackGaogamon growled, his body beginning to tremble. "I… hurt… Tamer…"

'_BlackGaogamon…'_ Sasuke thought.

BlackGaogamon lowered his head suddenly, his eyes closing shut as he shook his head. "Angry… hate… no! I hurt… Tamer… I hurt… Sasuke!"

"**_I hurt Sasuke!_**"

Jerking his head up suddenly, BlackGaogamon released a powerful pained and saddened howl to the raining skies above. A second later the Champion-level Digimon was enveloped in violet light, miniature twisters of dark wind circling around him.

"Is he…" Takato whispered.

Henry nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. He's…"

'_De-Digivolving…'_Sasuke finished in his mind as the realization dawned on him. BlackGaogamon's shrouded form began to shrink down in size, his howl soon replaced by loud crying. Once the light and dark wind died down, what remained in BlackGaogamon's place was Gaomon, on his knees crying to the skies. His eyes were shut in a desperate and failing effort to stop his tears from falling with the rain.

"What have I done, Bearmon?!" Gaomon wailed. "I hurt Sasuke! I hurt my Tamer!"

Hearing his partner's cries, Sasuke felt a tight squeeze in his chest, a painful squeeze which was far worse than the pain resonating from his potentially fractured arm. The sight of seeing Gaomon breaking down was even worse than hearing it.

Angrily he clenched his teeth once again and closed his eyes. "Gaomon…"

Sasuke slowly got up on his feet, grabbing hold of his wounded arm.

"Sasuke hold up your hurt!" Henry said to the Uchiha, both he and Takato moving to help.

"Stay back!"

Sasuke's crimson glare rooted the other two Tamers in place, both with shocked faces at seeing his crimson gaze with such hostility. Once he was sure they wouldn't go near him, Sasuke looked back to his partner and made his way toward him as quickly as he could, ignoring the screaming protests of his muscles which told him to stay put until he stood over Gaomon. His expression changed into a pained one as he saw his digital partner's state, his eyes clenched shut in a desperate attempt to stop the tears from falling.

"Gaomon…"

He let go of his wounded arm and placed his free hand atop his Gaomon's head, petting the wet fur of his partner's head.

"Forgive me…"

Gaomon's eyes opened and looked into Sasuke's onyx orbs as if he hadn't heard what his Tamer had said to him. Sasuke fell to one knee, going to eye level with his partner and hid his eyes in shame and guilt.

"Please… forgive me."

Tears fell from his eyes once more as Gaomon threw himself into the Uchiha's chest and wrapped his arms around his torso, releasing a quiet, pained cry as he did so.

"I miss them…" Gaomon muttered in his chest. "I miss them so much…"

Sasuke disliked physical contact on such a personal level. He saw it as an emotional weakness, something that others could exploit and use against him. Yet now, even with unwanted eyes prying, he could not bring himself to push his partner away or say anything. After what he had done to him, he had no right to say anything…

_"In that cold downpour,_  
><em>With Gaomon quietly crying in my chest,<em>  
><em>Only a single thought was in my mind...<em>

_I had hurt my partner._

_I had hurt him in ways..._  
><em>That I could never possibly describe aloud.<em>

_I had brought him pain and hatred,_  
><em>Etching those dark emotions... and the desire for vengeance in his heart,<em>  
><em>With the belief that by doing so I was making him strong.<em>

_I could never have been more wrong."_

_"I made him re-live those memories._  
><em>Made him re-live that fateful night, that nightmare.<em>  
><em>And I had broken him into pieces.<em>

_And even as he silently gave me his forgiveness._  
><em>I didn't forgive myself.<em>

_And I never will."_

The Uchiha closed his eyes and slowly, placed his good arm around his hurt partner and hid his eyes behind his dripping wet bangs. "I know…"He brought Gaomon closer in his chest.

"I'm sorry."

Tears mingled in the rain.

**'****_* * *'_**

* * *

><p><strong>'<strong>**_* * *'_**

**Hypnos Towers**

"You have a couple minor fractures running down your ulna and radius. However luckily for you nothing seems to have been severely broken or separated from one another so all I needed to do was put on a protective cast to immobilize it for healing."

"How long do I need it?"

Dr. Shizuo smiled as she finished placing the splints along Sasuke's forearm and grabbed the cast. "Judging at the rate in which your body recovers and if you're any luckier, about two to six weeks at most."

Sasuke let out a small groan before letting out a sharp hiss as the middle-aged woman put on the cast around Sasuke's arm. The short-haired brunette was something you would see in those after night shows, wearing black leggings, a tight black skirt, a red blouse which revealed some cleavage and her white coat. Although Sasuke paid no mind to it, Shizuo Yui was a rather lovely woman who focused on her job as much as she did her looks. And if her diagnosis was right, which he did not doubt since she was under Yamaki's employ, than he'd heal up in no time at all.

Dr. Shizuo let out a soft giggle. "Well maybe next time you'll learn not to play so rough out there in the field."

Sasuke glanced to his partner who sat in a chair in a corner of the large white room. He had obviously cringed at what the doctor had said and did not show his eyes to him at all. He had been this solemn and quiet since they had returned to Hypnos, not saying so much as the occasional _'Yes, Sasuke'_, which did not sit well with the Uchiha at all. He was not use to this attitude that Gaomon had… But at the same time, he knew that his partner had every right to feel the way he did.

And that only made him feel worse.

"You know I still can't believe Yamaki has a kid like you going out there fighting all of these 'Wild Ones' as he calls 'em." Dr. Shizuo said in a way to create small talk between them. "You'd think he'd leave these kinds of things in the hands of adults."

"But he doesn't," Sasuke answered, looking back at the doctor. Dr. Shizuo met his gaze and shrugged.

"Doesn't mean that its okay, Sasuke-kun."

The sound of the door opening made Sasuke look away from the doctor's hazel eyes to the new addition.

"Sasuke what happened to you!?"

The Uchiha held back an annoyed sigh. He hadn't thought that Riley would come down for a visit. "It's nothing."

"_Nothing_?" Riley crossed her arms as she approached him and the doctor and gave him a look which obviously said she was displeased with his answer. "Dr. Shizuo is wrapping your left arm in a cast and you look like you just got back from a boxing match with Mike Tyson. _'Nothing'_ isn't the word that comes to mind."

A brow rose up in curiosity. "Mike Tyson?"

Riley let out another sigh. "He's an American Boxer who… you know what never mind. The point is that you're in pretty bad shape."

Once again, Sasuke glanced at his partner, who did his best to bury his face and hide his eyes from Riley in case the rosette looked his way and passed judgment on him for something that was Sasuke's own fault.

"He has a couple minor fractures on his radius and ulna," Dr. Shizuo informed Riley as she worked on his cast. Sasuke gave the woman an irritated glare which she casually brushed off. "Luckily for him nothing was separated so it should heal pretty quickly."

"Fractures?" Riley repeated aloud before looking at Sasuke. "Did the Wild One do this to you?"

He heard the tightening of gloves in the corner where Gaomon sat.

Sasuke looked away from Riley. "Like I said, it's nothing."

"Fractures are not nothing, Sasuke!" Riley scolded in frustration toward his indifference. "Quit saying that they are. As your Handler, it's my job to make sure that nothing serious or severe happens to you while you're out on the field. Your safety and care are among my primary concerns."

If only she knew, the Uchiha thought. If only she knew what kind of injuries he had sustained before in his own world. If she had, then she wouldn't be there making such a fuss over something as small as minor fractured bones which would mend soon enough. Fractures were nothing new to him; he had had worse when he was mastering the Chidori under Kakashi's watchful eyes… well eye. Physical pain was something he was accustomed to.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke questioned the Hypnos operator. The rosette closed her eyes for a short moment, taking a small breath and regained her composure of professionalism before speaking again.

"Yamaki sent me down to see what the damage was to you and that if you were well enough to tell you to go see him in his office for de-briefing about the Wild One."

"Hn." Sasuke responded. He probably wanted to talk to him about what Riley had brought up earlier this morning. Well that was too bad; whatever it was that Yamaki wanted to say to him could wait. All he wanted to do at that moment was get Gaomon and himself away from everyone.

"And…"

Sasuke looked up and saw that the rosette's calm face had changed some, to one of concern. She took a couple steps closer to him. "I also came because I was worried about you."

"I'll be fine." Sasuke said casually. "I already told you that this was nothing."

The rosette did not relent. "Sasuke quit trying to play the tough guy and pass it off as nothing. Regardless of how strong you are, you're still just a kid. This injury could have been much worse than it is now. You need to be more careful out there."

Sasuke did not respond to Riley at all. He lowered his head, his bangs hiding his eyes which spoke wonders of the anger and irritation that was building towards the woman. She was his Handler, yes, but the way she was speaking to him, the tone she used in her voice, was on a level of familiarity that he did not approve of. She was speaking to him like…

'_Sasuke, you need to do your homework!'_

'_Sasuke, pick up after yourself! This house isn't your personal playground!'_

'_Sasuke, I will always be there for you.'_

His good hand curled into a tight fist.

"Sasuke are you listening?" Riley asked the rosette unaware of how he was feeling at the moment. Letting out a sigh, she reached out for the Uchiha.

"Listen Sasuke I'm just –"

Sasuke slapped Riley's hand away from him with his good hand, the action shocking everyone in the room. Dr. Shizuo watched with wide eyes, stopping what she was doing with Sasuke's cast and looked to Riley who had a surprised expression on his face. She had not been expecting him to react in such a way.

"Sasuke… why did you –

"Don't."

Sasuke looked up, his bangs parting to reveal his crimson Sharingan. The tomoes spun slowly at Riley, who was immediately on edge at the sight of the Uchiha's dark angry gaze. "Don't get familiar with me. Don't stand there and scold me like I'm a child. And don't EVER speak to me like you're _my_ mother… because you're not!"

A thick silence filled the room after the Uchiha outburst. Riley looked stunned, as did both Dr. Shizuo and Gaomon. Sasuke simply turned away from the rosette and looked to the doctor. "Are you done?"

The doctor blinked, coming out of her stunned trance and looked at him for a brief moment before nodding. "Y-Yeah."

"Good."

Jumping out of his seat on the table, Sasuke walked past the still stunned Riley and grabbed his S.R.T jacket's collar that hung off an empty chair next to the door. He turned the knob and slung his jacket it over his shoulder looking over his shoulder to his partner. "Gaomon, let's go."

"R-Right, Sasuke." Gaomon acknowledged before jumping out of his seat and moving toward his Tamer's side. The digimon threw Riley an apologetic glance before turning his attention back to his Tamer. Sasuke exited the Infirmary, not sparing Riley or Dr. Shizuo a second glance.

**'****_* * *'_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>'* * *'<em>**

Standing in the elevator that took them to the floor where their apartment was, Gaomon kept his head down, eyes glued to the black and white tiles of the elevator floor. His mind was repeatedly hammered by a multitude of thoughts, but one continued to hammer down the hardest.

'_I hurt Sasuke.'_

He glanced over to his Tamer, or more accurately his arm which hung off a sling, before looking back down just as quickly. After he had de-digivolved and had finished crying Sasuke had gotten him away from the other Tamers and their Digimon before they could hound them with questions or possibly attack him – he meant Rika and her Renamon – and back to Hypnos. As they had left Gaomon distinctly remembered the aftermath of the carnage that he had wrought, with much of the shrine complex torn apart…

And the other Tamer's Digimon… had been no worse for wear.

His gloved paws curled up and tightened as he remembered the state in which Gargomon, Renamon and Guilmon had been in and how the sight of them made Gaomon sick, like he had eaten something rancid from a garbage can. He had done that; he had wrecked them and he could not even remember doing it. All he could remember was seeing images of Bearmon and Grizzlymon, of the caravan in flames, of Veedramon and his crew of digigrunts… and a red haze.

But all of that didn't even compare to the horrible feeling he still had after he had managed to see himself strike at Sasuke and see the injury which he had left him.

'_I hurt Sasuke…'_

What made it feel worse was the fact that after all of that, after everything he had done, his Tamer had been the one to ask _him_ for forgiveness. Forgive him for what? For making him Dark-Digivolve? For giving him the power needed to destroy Veedramon and get his vengeance? For the crazed madness that had overcome him afterwards? For the carnage he had wrought and the injury he had caused Sasuke?

If anything he should be the one to ask for forgiveness.

Sasuke had done nothing wrong.

It had all been _him_.

So why had he apologized?!

As the elevator stopped and the door came open, a single conclusive thought came to Gaomon's mind. _'I don't deserve to be Sasuke's partner.' _

Sasuke was the first to exit the elevator, not saying so much as a word. Gaomon sluggishly followed, his eyes wandering between the uninteresting floor and the sling which held his Tamer's arm. They eventually stopped at the apartment door and Sasuke put his jacket on his slung arm before slipping his hand into his pocket and pulled out his key card. He slid it through the automatic and opened the door.

"Come on." Sasuke said at last. Gaomon looked up at his Tamer and almost as quickly cringed underneath Sasuke's stoic gaze before he went inside.

Immediately upon entering the apartment, an aroma filled Gaomon's nostrils. It was a good scent, a familiar one which made his stomach quietly growl. He took a few whiffs of the air before he went further inside. He stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the main room, eyes wide in surprise as he saw where the aroma was originating from.

There, sitting on the table from which he and Sasuke ate at from time to time, was a large plate of dango dumplings. Beside it were a couple of cups which smelled of jade green tea, and a large bag of Funyuns, along with an empty white bag with the logo of his favorite dango stand in Shinjuku.

"Ichiaki Dango…" Gaomon thought aloud. He turned on his heel and saw Sasuke approach him without his jacket. He had probably already hung it back up. "Sasuke… what is all this?"

"Your dango dope." Sasuke replied as he surveyed the table behind Gaomon. "Looks like its cold now."

"Yeah I can see that but…" Gaomon didn't actually think that his Tamer would go out of his way to get him his dumpling of his own free will. How long had it been sitting here?

A thought came to his mind. "Wait… was the reason why you were late earlier… was because of this?"

"Hn." Sasuke walked past him to the table and picked up a cup of jade tea. "Cold… this stuff's no good now."

'_Why…'_

"Guess we'll just have to make some tea ourselves."

'_Why…'_

Sasuke turned to head for the sink.

"Why…"

His Tamer stopped and turned his head slightly, looking straight toward him.

"I don't get it…" Gaomon continued. "Why aren't you angry at me? Why aren't you yelling or shouting or something at me?"

Sasuke stood still, simply staring at Gaomon with an unreadable expression. "Gaomon... what are you-"

"I FAILED YOU!" Gaomon yelled out, his voice filled with both anger and shame. Anger toward Sasuke for not being angry at him, for saying nothing to him, and shame toward himself. "I failed as your partner and went out of control! I hurt those Tamer's digimon, I tried to hurt that red head and I... and I…" He clenched his eyes shut, angry tears escaping and falling. "I hurt you Sasuke! I hurt you and now your arm is stuck in that stupid cast because of me! You won't be able to train or help me fight Wild Ones! Aren't you angry or anything?! What are you thinking?! Why haven't you scolded me or say anything?! Why won't you say that I don't deserve to be your partner?!"

As Gaomon finished his self-punishing rant, Sasuke remained quiet. His Tamer simply looked at him in silence for a moment which felt like an unbearable hour of torture. His silence only infuriated the Dog Digimon even more.

Before he could shout again at his Tamer, Sasuke turned around completely toward him. He placed his cup down on the table and walked around it, stopping just a foot away from Gaomon. The digimon watched as Sasuke brought his good hand up and for a moment he thought that he was finally going to receive some kind of punishment.

He closed his eyes.

He felt a light tap of two fingers in the center of his brow. Slowly, Gaomon opened his eyes and saw his kneeling in front of him, his eyes and expression no longer stoic and neutral. Instead he saw sadness and guilt in his eyes which were completely opposite of the small smirk which now adorned his face.

Sasuke brought his hand back. "Quit being such a dobe."

"What…" Gaomon asked confused by his Tamer's action and words.

"You're not the one who failed… it was me. I was the one who brought that darkness on you… who made you dark-digivolve even though I knew you couldn't control yourself. I resorted to using that because if I didn't then I would have lost you… and because I wanted you to get your revenge."

"Gaomon… I failed you as your Tamer. I made you relive that night and made you go into a berserk rage. Everything that's happened… it's because of me and because I failed to realize what you saw and felt when you dark-digivolved. So don't you dare say that you don't deserve to be my partner… because you're wrong. I'm your Tamer, it's my job to make sure you don't go crazy like you did and I didn't. I'm the one who failed you…"

Sasuke moved his hand on Gaomon's head and his smirk grew slightly. "So next time, don't ever think you're at fault when this happens because as your Tamer, I'll be sure that you master dark-digivolution and stay in control."

For the first time since they had arrived in the Real World, Gaomon felt his darker feelings in his heart begin to be pushed away. Slowly, they were replaced by something else, something he hadn't felt in a long while…

Happiness.

With teary eyes, Gaomon gave Sasuke his trademark wolf-grin. "And I'll make sure that you don't do such a crappy job at being a Tamer next time!"

Standing back up, Sasuke took his hand off of Gaomon's head. "Shut up and eat your dango dobe."

"Will you quit calling me that!"

He grabbed a stick of dango and happily took a bite. His eyes shot open as he swallowed the dumplings and turned his head toward his Tamer who took a seat on the other end of the table.

"Sasuke?"

"What is it dobe?"

"These aren't spicy."

There was a moment of silence.

"Hn."

**_'* * *'_**

* * *

><p><strong>'<strong>**_* * *'_**

_Sasuke sat in a white room with a large open view mirror on the wall to his right. He had awoken here, with his hands cuffed to each other behind him. He had been in here since he had woken up, cuffed and sitting on the hard metal chair. He had no idea where he was once again and to top it all off, Gaomon was nowhere to be seen. _

_When he had tried to move, he couldn't. The cuffs had kept him tied down to the chair. _

_The door opened. Sasuke looked up and saw a blonde man in a black business suit standing at the entrance, a file in one hand and a metallic object in the other. Standing behind him was a red-haired woman with a mature look about her. She was beautiful in her own right but had serious eyes that told him wonders. _

_They were here for answers._

'And so am I.'

_The door closed behind the man who moved toward the table. "Well well, it seems that you've finally woken up from your nap. Tell me, did you enjoy it?" _

_Sasuke didn't answer. The blonde haired man snapped open the object and Sasuke realized it was a lighter before it was snapped shut again. The man took the seat on the opposite end of the able and smirked. _

_"Silent type, huh? Well we can't have that." He snapped his lighter open again. "My name is Mitsuo Yamaki. The woman standing beside me is Riley. We have a few questions that we'd like answers to." _

_"Too bad." Sasuke said. "I got nothing to say."_

_"Oh really?" Yamaki said, gesturing to the woman who pulled out a photograph from the file she had on her and placed it on the table. "Because your little pet dog had plenty to say." _

_Sasuke's eyes looked to the picture. His eyes widened when he saw Gaomon's face. His eyes went back to Yamaki and glared. _

"_Where is Gaomon?!"_

"_So the Wild One was telling the truth after all__…"__ Yamaki said, flipping his lighter open again. "Don't worry, he's safe… For now. However that may change depending on your answers."_

_Sasuke growled, biting back his anger. "If you try to do anything to him, I'll kill you."_

_"Bold statement coming from a kid," Yamaki said before turning to Riley. The rosette nodded and handed the file over to Yamaki, who opened it up. "Do you know what this is? This is your file. All the information we could collect on you since we took you into custody… Uchiha Sasuke." _

_Yamaki placed the file down on the table and pushed it over to him. Sasuke glanced down at it; there was nothing in it._

_Yamaki snapped his lighter open again. "My operators, the best hackers in the world, could not find a single piece of information on you. No birth place, no police records, not even a date of birth which could at least confirm your existence. So for all intents and purposes, you do not exist."_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes down onto Yamaki. "And I should care about this why?"_

_Yamaki slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the device that Sasuke had carried from earlier. Sasuke made no effort to show his interest that the man had something that did not belong to him. _

"_Because for whatever reason you were found inside the Digital Field that emerged just outside my building, with this and that Wild One. My hackers couldn't find a trace of information on you and for all intents and purposes you don't exist in our world." _

_Yamaki flipped his lighter closed. _

"_I want information… and if you cooperate, then I think we can help each other._

_"Sure." Sasuke said. "I'll cooperate..."_

_Yamaki took off his shades and smirked - _

_That smirk quickly died as he felt something akin to a knife just an inch away from his jugular. A bead of nervous sweat formed on his brow as he turned his head slightly and saw that the boy was now behind him... and Riley? _

_"Sir!" Riley gasped out._

_"I'll cooperate..." Sasuke said, getting up form his seat, his hand cuffs falling deftly to the ground. His crimson eyes were gazing at both Yamaki and Riley with intense anger. "Once you tell me where Gaomon is. Now." _

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ I bet ya'll though I was done with this story right? WRONG! I've just been focused on Transcending Bonds and my life but I haven't forgotten this. Hell naw to be honest I've been spending the last two months writing this one chapter and it has been something else._

_Y'know… I almost felt like scraping this chapter altogether. When I first started it, I was extremely disappointed with how it was going and how it turned out. But after a few months of additional editing and re-writing, as well as receiving excellent beta-editing, I can say that I am fucking satisfied with it. Oh and before you ask, no Sasuke did not cast the clone jutsu... but he did cast a visual genjutsu on them. A minor one since these two are obviously not ninja, leaving their senses open to the Sharingan's visual illusions. And in case you ask how he escaped, remember WAY back when Naruto first aired and Sasuke explained how he escaped from Naruto's bindings? Well there you go._

_Now that I have written and updated DR, I have only one favor to ask you all: leave a review and tell me how you liked it, what scenes you liked, and what you think I could improve on. Seeing all the favorites, follows and reviews which you guys have been leaving led me to write something like this. _

_It only gets better from here._


End file.
